


Crush

by Dutch_chick674



Series: crush [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is kind of a slut, he sleeps around hooks up with guys. And never-ever hooks up with the same guy twice. He just doesn’t do relationships. When he and his best friend Jeff go house hunting they figure they can might as well ask their kid brother and sister to live with them, that way they can afford something bigger.</p><p> Jared is a serial crusher, he falls in love in a blink of an eye and gets his heart broken almost as much. Although most people say he’s never really been in love, it doesn’t make the hurt any less. He hopes things will get better when he and his best friend Mackenzie go to college. So when his brother Jeff asks him and Mac to move if with them he doesn’t have to think twice. When Jared and Jensen meet its hate at first sight and both men doubt they could ever lie with the other, let alone be friends. They’re worlds apart but maybe opposites really do attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

****

 

****

 

“You’re dumping me?” Jared asks, not believing what he was hearing.

 

Jared frowned at the guy sitting across the table from him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Matt and he were having dinner as their third date. It was a pretty fancy restaurant, expensive enough for Jared not to expect this here. 

 

 

Matt looks at him like he couldn’t believe Jared had just asked him that. “Jared, this is only our third date.”

 

Jared looks down at his dessert, having lost his appetite. All through dinner Matt had been normal, seemed to enjoy Jared’s company. Jared just couldn’t believe this was happening  _again_. He really thought that he and Matt were going somewhere with their relationship. Sure he was going to college when the summer was over, but he didn’t think that that was a good reason to ruin what they had. Or what they could have anyway. He told Matt this much.

 

“This is hardly a relationship, Jared,” Matt says exasperated, “And this isn’t over because you’re going to college. It just isn’t working.”

 

Jared frowned at that. That’s what Eric said also. When Jared thinks about it, it was what most of his exes said when they dumped him. And every single time he wondered just what the hell it was that wasn’t working. So that maybe he could work at that part next time.

 

He and Matt met three weeks ago when Jared was doing groceries for his mother. Matt had come up to him and offered to help him find stuff. Now Jared had lived in this neighborhood his whole life, had been coming to this store almost that long he didn’t really need the help, but he said yes anyway.

 

After that Matt and he really hit it off and by the time they were at the cashier Matt had asked him out. And the two dates had been great, even this third one was good, despite the dumping, of course. So Jared had to wonder what the hell he did to make Matt dump him.

 

Jared just sat there dumbstruck as Matt paid the bill. He’s still thinking the whole mess over when he arrives home. As soon as he’s in his room he gets out his phone and calls Mac.

*** 

There is a knock on his window about half an hour later. When he moves the curtain to see who it is he sees Mac sitting on the branch close to his window. He smiles at her as he opens the window to let her in. He taught her to climb the tree in the back of her yard so she could visit him whenever she wanted when she first moved here. That was almost four years ago.

 

Mac had been his best friend almost instantly from the moment they met. Mackenzie just transferred to his school and she was in his English class. She was behind on almost everything since her previous school hadn’t been as good. He took pity on her and helped her settle in. The two of them had been inseparable since then.

 

“So things with Matt didn’t work out?” she asks as Jared just glares at her.

 

Of course she wanted to talk about it. Jared didn’t really feel like talking. There wasn’t much to say on the matter. It was the same story every single time. He was getting sick and tired of this happening to him. Mackenzie just looked at him before flopping down on his bed.

 

“Don’t wanna talk about it? Okay, I can deal with that. I’m gonna stay though. My brother kicked me out,” she said, making a face, “so he could have sex with guy number seven. Can you believe that Jared? Seven guys just this week and it’s only Friday, so he still has the whole weekend to lure more in. Poor bastards,” Mackenzie huffed.

 

Jared grimaces at the idea. Seven guys in one week? That would hardly leave time to get to know each other. Jared could never do anything like that.

 

“Well, at least he’s enjoying himself, right?” Jared asks.

 

He didn’t really know Mackenzie’s brother. The guy had gone off to college before they had a chance to meet, but he felt like he knew the guy, having heard so much about him from his own brother, Jeff as well as Mackenzie.

 

It was actually funny considering the guy was best friends with his brother. They both came home from college every summer together, but Jared was always too busy to worry about his brother or meeting Jensen. He suspected that Mac and Jeff didn’t want him to meet Jensen. It was understandable, considering his habit of crushing on every hot guy he met. It didn’t matter anyway; they were bound to meet eventually, especially now that he and Mac were going to the same college as Jeff and Jensen at the end of this summer.

 

“Yeah, it’s just a shame he has to be such a dick about it,” Mackenzie says, “It really is a pity he’s an ass or else I would’ve set you guys up.”

 

Jared just shrugs and smiles innocently. He’d asked Mac to introduce him to Jensen a million times already.

 

Mac just glares at him, “Okay, let’s just watch a movie. OK?”

 

“Yeah, let’s watch “Sleepless in Seattle.”

 

Mac just rolls here yes, “you are so gay.”  
  
  


 ***  
  
  
 

“Jared!” Mackenzie whines.

 

Jared rolls his eyes before looking out of his window seeing his best friend on the branch once again. Damn! That girl’s voice carried. He sighs before opening the window, knowing she would only continue making noise if he didn’t. She should really stop climbing that tree and use the front door like normal people.

 

“I wanna go out and do something!”

 

Jared didn’t feel like doing anything, he was still busy moping over Matt. It wasn’t like his heart was broken, not really. It had been just some stupid crush, but he was disappointed none the less. He was more concerned about why this kept happening to him. “ _Maybe there was something wrong with me”,_ he thought to himself. Things always seemed to go great for like a month or so and then the guy would just lose interest. “ _Maybe I'm boring?_ ”

 

 “Come on Jared, it’s starting to smell in here.”

 

Okay, so maybe Mackenzie was right, this room could use some fresh air. He didn’t really notice it until she mentioned it. He spent the better part of his weekend in here. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t date for a while, at least until college.

 

“Jensen kicked you out to have sex again?”

 

Mackenzie looks offended and huffs out an angry breath, “Yes.”

 

Jared just laughs, gets his jacket and walks to the door.

 ***

   
 

Mackenzie is in the middle of her usual rant by the time they arrive at the movie theater, “I honestly don’t understand him, you know?”

 

Jared just nods. He’s heard Mac go on and on about this topic a thousand times before. Mackenzie always seemed to have something to complain about, especially when it came to her brother. Whenever Jeff and Jensen were home from college it was all he heard about. It was kind of weird since Jared never felt the need to complain about Jeff

 

“He’s with guy number eleven as we speak.”

 

“Why do you even count them? Give the guy a break. It’s Sunday, the day of rest. Let’s just enjoy ourselves, okay?” Jared says, smiling a little.

 

“That’s what I mean,” Mackenzie says, “a day of relaxation. Not fuck yourself stupid.”

 

“’Kenzie!” Jared warns. That girl has no shame.

 

“What?” she asks, “I swear he’s going to get some disease. Like Chlamydia or something,” Of course, it is right about then that they reach the front of the line. 

 

Jared feels his cheeks burn as he notices the ticket sales guy smiling at them. Mac seems to be oblivious to their audience however and just continues talking. He smiles fondly at her for a while before waving his hand, signally for her to stop talking. She could go on for hours like that if he didn’t interrupt her.

 

They haven’t even decided what movie they want to see yet. Jared looks at what’s showing and decides quickly.

 

“I have to apologize for my friend,” he says as he gives the guy the money for the tickets, “she can be quite overwhelming.”

 

The guy just smiles at him and winks, “I know, right? My best friend is always complaining about her kid sister. She doesn’t make a good fag hag, I tell you that,” he says, giving Jared the tickets.

 

Jared blinks at the guy before realizing he’s supposed to take the tickets and walk away. When he reaches for the ticket he notices that there is a note amongst them. He looks up and the guy winks again.

 

“Maybe you could call me? We can complain about our best friends? I’m Derek by the way.”

 

Jared smiles, putting the note with Derek’s phone number away in his back pocket, “Yeah, sounds good. Maybe complain about their incompetence as fag hags. I’m Jared.”

 

Derek smile grows even brighter and Jared is the one who winks this time before turning around and walking into the theater. Mackenzie starts making gagging sounds as soon as they’re through the door.

 

“Not fair using my fag hag abilities to pick up guys,” she squeals as they walk inside.

 

“Yeah, more like lack of fag hag abilities.”

 

Mackenzie huffs and hits him on the arm.

 

Jared just smiles again, “So by the time Derek and I go on a date you think Jensen will be on his thirteenth or fourteenth guy?”

 

***

  
  
 

Jensen smiles, waving at the guy leaving his house. His smile grows bigger as he sees Jeff walking up the driveway. He turns to watch the guy as they pass each other, then he turns back around and gives Jensen two thumbs up, showing his approval.

 

“Hey Jensen, so how many are you at now? Number ten?”

 

Jensen shrugs, holding the door open for Jeff, “eleven,” he mumbles.

 

Jeff just smiles at him. This was why he and Jeff got along so well. The other man never judged him, no matter how many people called him a man whore . Jeff didn’t care about what other people thought, he just saw Jensen as a good friend.

 

It was funny because when they first met Jeff didn’t like Jensen at all. Jensen was new in town and the girls liked him from day one. They always hung out with him and Jeff considered Jensen a treat. At least he did until they were in college and Jeff discovered that Jensen was gay. The two of them had been friends since then.

 

“Man, it’s like you’re planning on fucking the whole state this summer,” Jeff jokes as they both sit down on the couch.

 

Jensen shrugs, smiling at his friend, “You’re just jealous that girls aren’t that easy.”

 

Honestly, what did people expect from him? He was in college and he was a healthy guy. Of course he was going to tap every piece of available ass out there. He just didn’t get why people had a problem with that. He was twenty-two. He wasn’t going to settle down anytime soon. He was just living his life and he didn’t want to waste time on relationships

 

“Fuck, man. Isn’t that true?” Jeff sighs, “So you’re home alone?”

 

Jensen nods, “Mac is out with your brother. She said something about him being heartbroken. Or maybe he was just going on a date? I don’t know, man, with your brother both is very possible. “

 

“Hey, no joking about that man,” Jeff says, “Jared is sensitive,” even Jeff can’t finish that sentence without laughing.

 

“Yeah obviously,” Jensen says biting his lip, “I just wonder why all these guys are willing to go out with him. I mean, he must have quite a reputation.”

 

“Like you, you mean?” Jeff counters smiling.

 

“Fuck you. I’m hot.”

 

“Yeah well, he is my baby brother, dude. Maybe good looks just run in the family.”

 

Jensen snorts.

 

Despite his joking Jensen was curious about the kid. Jeff’s always complaining about his baby brother. Worrying that the kid was so sensitive, seething whenever some guy broke the kid’s heart.

Both Mackenzie and Jeff forbid Jensen to ever meet Jared. They were afraid of what he might do to the kid. Like he was that bad. Even if he was, it was unlikely the kid would be corrupted by him. And even if he was, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. From what Jensen had heard about him, he was way too serious for his age.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, right? I haven’t seen the kid.”

 

“Hardly a kid,” Jeff grumbles as he punches Jensen’s arm, “and of course you haven’t met him. He would develop a crush on you and things would be awkward. Besides Mackenzie might kill you and I like you, man. I would be upset if you died a horrible, painful death.”

 

Jensen winces, it was true. Mac was really protective of the guy. And really, if his kid sister felt the need to protect the guy? Well, that was just sad.

 

“Yeah well, I can’t help being irresistible,” Jensen says, smirking.

 

“However, a fast, bloody death I can live with,” Jeff says, hitting Jensen with a pillow.

 ***  
  
 

It’s almost a week later when Jensen sees his best friend again.

 

He’s in the middle of making out with Alex or was it Nick? He was pretty sure that Alex was last week. It didn’t really matter to him, especially when the guy started unbuttoning his jeans. They were about to get to the good part, the guy’s hand sneaking into his jeans, when the doorbell rings.

 

Jensen groans as he pulls away from the guy

 

“Please tell me I can hide out in here,” Jeff begs when Jensen opens the door.

 

Jensen laughs at the desperate look in his friend’s eyes. Then he looks back inside where Alex was still sprawled out on the couch. He was pretty sure the guy was about to give him a blow job. Jeff looks past Jensen and sees the guy. He looks back at Jensen, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

 

Alex looks dazed with a flush on his cheeks and his lips kissed red. Ah well. Jensen figures he would always finish this later. He opens the door wider, motioning for Jeff to get inside. On the couch Alex seems to get a clue as to what is happening and stands up, straightening his clothes.

 

“So, I’ll see you later?” Alex asks as he meets Jensen at the door.

 

Jensen just shrugs. He wasn’t going to make any promises. He turns his head when Alex leans down to kiss him, causing the kiss to land on his cheek. The guy gives Jensen a disappointed look and Jensen shrugs again. He didn’t do kissing, at least not when it wasn’t going anywhere. Sure, he was fine when it was part of getting laid and all. But once that part was over Jensen never kissed a guy. It caused expectations for the next time. That let the other person think that maybe this was more than just a random hook-up. Jensen didn’t do expectations or dates for that matter. He can’t even remember the last time he even slept with the same guy twice.

 

“You’re going to run out of guys to fuck,” Jeff warns him, making a show of brushing the couch clean before sitting down.

 

Jensen just smiles at him, “No way, man. People are always moving and shit,” he says, sitting down.

 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty or else no one would want to date you,” Jeff scowls.

 

“Oh, you think I’m pretty,” Jensen says batting his eyelashes, “Besides it’s not dating. I don’t date, remember?”

 

“I know, never the same guy twice or some shit like that. You’re going to die old and alone,” Jeff says nodding, “Or from some STD.”

 

Jensen just smiles. Truth was he didn’t see the point in dating. If he wanted someone to hang out and have fun with he could call his friends. If he wanted to be loved he had his family. Really, the guys he met only had one purpose. And that was why Jensen only hooked up with guys in bars.

 

“Why did you need to hide out anyway?” he asks Jeff after they’ve been sitting there watching a movie.

 

“Jared is getting ready for a date and your sister is helping.”

 

Jensen throws back his head laughing. Jeff always complained about this whenever his brother had a date.

 

“Well, maybe he’s hoping to get lucky,” Jensen suggest.

 

Jeff groans, “don’t even joke about that. I think the kid is still a virgin.”

 

Jensen started laughing again. If there was one sure way to annoy Jeff it’s bringing up his brother’s love life. Jensen could sympathize. He would feel pretty awkward if he ever had to talk about Mac’s love life. That didn’t stop him from making fun of the guy.

 

“Although, I think this guy is special,” Jeff says frowning a bit, “They’ve already been on three dates this week and the guy calls him all the time. He really seems to like Jared.”

 

Jensen’s smile softens a little. He knew it was unusual for Jared to get past the third date, he heard that much from Jeff. Jared was kind of like Jensen in that way.

 

And even if Jensen was the one living from hook-up to hook-up it didn’t mean he didn’t believe in love. Besides, he knows that despite all his joking Jeff really cared for his baby brother and wanted to see the kid happy. So he could imagine Jeff was relieved when things really seemed to go Jared’s way.

 

“The guy actually brought Jared flowers on their last date.”

 

“Oh god! When they’re going to do it they’d have to fight about who is going to be the girl,” Jensen snorts.

 

“That’s rich from the guy who takes it up the ass on regular basis,” Jeff counters.

 

“I only top.”

 

“Whoah dude! TMI, TMI!” Jeff yells, moving away from Jensen.

 ***

   
 

Jensen and Jeff go out that night. It’s pretty simple, just them and they go to a bar. But it has been a while since they’ve done this - just the two of them shooting the breeze together and Jensen has missed it. Just hanging out with his friend, not having to care about impressions and shit. It was almost like college, not that Jeff went out with Jensen that often. Jeff really worked his ass off for school most times, not that Jensen was a slacker but Jeff generally worked harder. 

 

Although as much as Jensen had been partying, this summer was unusual for him. He reckoned that he needed to study his ass off next year. He and Jeff were both going into medicine and even if Jensen was pretty smart, he figured that he had to work harder for his grades. That’s why he had been letting himself go this summer.

 

“So, I was talking to my mother yesterday,” Jeff says, looking slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Wow! Unusual, considering that you’re living in her house,” Jensen jokes, hugging his beer close.

 

“Well, I was talking about our apartment hunt and everything. You know that it’s hard to find a two-bedroom apartment in our price range near campus.”

 

Jensen frowns at Jeff. It was true their hunt had been a disaster. Sure, both of them worked at night and on the weekend, mostly because they didn’t want to live on campus anymore, but it was still hard to find something they could afford. They had decided to put it on hold until they were back, they could stay at a friend’s house until they found something.

 

“Well, she suggested we ask Jared and Mac to live with us. They probably couldn’t afford to pay as much as us but four-bedroom apartments are cheaper in comparison and Jared said that he was planning to work. I shrugged it off but the more I think about it, really Jen, it might be a good idea.”

 

Jensen frowns again, he’s going to get wrinkles.

 

“You haven’t talked to Jared about it, have you?” he asks after a while.

 

“No man, I mean I wanted to talk to you first. But really it might not be a bad idea.”

 

Living together with his kid sister. Jensen thought about it and he wasn’t appalled by the thought. He had lived with Mac for most of his life and she didn’t annoy him too much. Of course, he didn’t really know Jared but if Jeff had no objections to living with the guy, neither had Jensen. Besides they would have their own rooms.

 

“Well, I guess maybe we could talk about them about it,” Jensen says, shrugging.

 

They could talk about it, just the four of them. Maybe take a trip together, drive back to college see if they could hang around each other for longer than one day. They had to wait until they got back to college until they could look for an apartment so they still had some time. Jensen knew his sister already had a dorm room but they could always cancel that when they found a nice apartment, if they decided to live together.

 

“Yeah sure, I think we can work with this,” Jeff says, smiling brightly.

   
 

***  
 

Jared closed his eyes, leaning close to Derek. It was their sixth date and things were going really well between them. He smiles as Derek pulls him closer. It was funny considering that Jared was ready to give up on love two weeks ago. He had a hard time imagining that now, sitting with his boyfriend on the couch, watching a movie.

 

“You’re okay, babe?” Derek asks, stroking a hand down Jared’s spine.

 

Jared looked up from where he has his head on Derek’s shoulder, smiling lazily. Derek looked down at him, his eyes dark blue.

 

“I’m fine, just enjoying being with you.”

 

Derek lets out a small laugh, pulling Jared even closer. Jared leans up a little so that he can kiss Derek slow and sweet. Derek makes a soft content sound pulling Jared closer. They’ve spend hours making out like this, but this time it felt different, more intense

 

Derek pushes Jared slowly down on his back, crowding him against the couch. Jared lets out a surprised moan as Derek grinds down against him. Derek has been hinting he wanted to take things further and their make-out sessions seemed to get more intense every time. But they’ve never gotten each other off before and the way things were going now, it seemed like they might.

 

Derek hands roam over his chest down to the buttons of his jeans. Jared feels panic rise in his chest. For all the dating Jared had done he didn’t have much experience with this. Or any at all. So when Derek’s hand slips into his pants Jared grabs his wrist. 

 

“I ah,” he says, not really knowing why he was stopping this.

 

Derek looks down at him with begging eyes and Jared could feel him hard against his leg. He feels a flare of heat in his stomach. It was just… this didn’t feel right, not yet. Maybe it was the nerves, maybe he was afraid that he would disappoint Derek because he was a virgin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks as Jared squirms underneath him.

 

“I ah,” he says again choking on his own words, “…parents might come home,” he lies.

 

Derek sighs, pulling away, sitting up straight and running a hand through his brown curls.

 

“What’s going on Jay? I can see you freaking out,” he says, “don’t you want me?”

 

Jared closes his eyes. Derek was his boyfriend. He should be able to talk to him about this.

 

“I just don’t think I’m ready for this yet.”

 

Derek looks at him long and hard then his shoulders slump in defeat, “Okay babe, I’m sorry I pushed you.”

 

Jared smiles. It feels fake, “It’s okay. I just want to take things slow okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

   
  
 

***  
 

The next morning Mac wakes him up. Jared has had a strange feeling in his gut ever since Derek left last night. It even caused him to text Mac in the middle of the night. When Mac hadn’t reacted he assumed she was asleep and tried to fall asleep himself.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, crawling in bed with him.

 

“God Mac, you’re getting to old for this,” he complains but he scoots over making room for her anyway.

 

It was comforting to have his best friend there hugging him close.

 

“Derek wanted to have sex last night,” he whispers against the top of her head.

 

“Or something like it. I know. I read the text,” Mac says,” Jared, you worry too much.”

 

Jared smiles, feeling a little bit relieved, “I do?”

 

“Yeah Jared, that guy is crazy about you. He’s not going to break up with you,” Mac says, hitting a sore spot.

 

That was exactly what he was worried about. He was worried that Derek would break up with him because he wouldn’t put out.

 

“So listen. I talked to my brother last night.”

 

Jared pulls away from Mac to give her a surprised look. It didn’t sound like she was going to complain, which was what she usually did when Jensen’s name came up.

 

“Yeah, Jensen suggested that maybe we could live with him and Jeff.”

 

“You mean off-campus? Man, that would rock,” Jared couldn’t help sounding excited.

 

“So you wouldn’t mind living with your own brother? I mean, you wouldn’t think it’s weird?”

 

Jared shrugs, “No weirder than living with a stranger. Isn’t it going to be a problem since we already signed up for a dorm room?”

 

Mackenzie shakes her head, “I don’t think so,” then she groans, “Oh God! This means you have to meet Jensen.”

   
 

***  
 

Derek does break up with Jared two days later. Jared is in the middle of telling Derek that he’s going to live with Jeff, Jensen and Mackenzie and how excited he is about that. And Derek just blurts out that he wants to stop dating. He gives Jared the usual’ it isn’t you it’s me’ speech and drops Jared off at his house. Jared can’t help but worry that it might be because he didn’t put out. He never expected Derek to be so shallow and it hurt. God! He was still a virgin because he couldn’t find a guy he connected with. And now he had found that in Derek and he was afraid to have sex; afraid that he would disappoint Derek and that the other man wouldn’t want to be with someone who sucked at sex.

 

Fuck Derek anyway.

 

Mackenzie lets him wallow in self-pity for exactly one day before she comes up to his room and orders him to shower and get dressed.

 

My parents are having a barbeque. You can meet Jensen. Tell me you’re not excited about that!” she says, smiling brightly.

 

Jared groans, letting himself be pulled out of the house. He’s kind of happy she at least let him shower and get dressed first. Knowing Mac she would have pulled him with her no matter what he looked or smelled like.

 

The sun is shining brightly on the Ackles garden which is large and empty with only a few people scattered around talking in small groups. There is a big grill on the left and some picnic tables on the right and what seems like miles of grass.

 

“Listen, I have to help my mom a bit you know, getting ready. I’ll be right back. Just enjoy the sun and maybe talk to some people,” Mac says, pushing him towards the people.

 

Jared grumbles but goes towards one of the picnic tables and sits down. He doesn’t know any of the people walking around the garden. He had at least hoped that Jeff would be here. He contemplates helping Mac in the kitchen, but it would be busy in there and Jared didn’t really want company.

He’s playing with his phone when two legs enter his view.

 

“Hey,” a deep, smooth voice says and Jared looks up, mildly interested.

 

It changes to fully interested the moment he actually sees the guy. He must be one of the hottest Jared has ever seen. He can’t be from around here, maybe he’s a friend of Mac’s family. Man, that guy is smoking. The only thing that Jared didn’t like about the guys looks was the small smile on his lips telling Jared that he knows exactly how hot he is.

 

The guys eyes shine knowingly, “Care if I sit down?” he asks.

 

Jared shrugs, not talking his eyes off the guy. He sits closer to him than necessary and if Jared leans a bit in return it’s no one’s business but his own. This guy was hot even if he was arrogant.

 

“Man, they’re sure taking their time with the grill,” the guys says.

 

“Yeah,” Jared says not really knowing what else to say.

 

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a while. Well, Jared is, the guy just watches him with an amused smile every time Jared glances at him.

 

“I’m Jared by the way,” he says, mostly just to have something to say.

 

The guy’s eyes widen in surprise and his eyebrows shoot up, “Padalecki?” he asks.

 

Jared nods slowly wondering how the hell the guy knows who he is. He was sure he hadn’t met the guy before, he would remember those eyes.

 

“Wait, you’re Jeff’s brother? The hopeless virgin?”

 

Jared’s interest disappears in a flash and he just wants to punch the guy.

 

“What?” Jared almost shouts then realization dawns on him, “Wait, you’re Jensen?”

 

Jensen smiles, smugly nodding. God! Jared was about to hit on Mac’s brother. Mac’s brother who gets more ass than a toilet seat.

 

“Yeah, guess Mac’s told you about me too.”

 

“Yeah she told me you were cheaper than….”

 

Jensen frowns at that and looks slightly hurt.

 

“Jared. I’m ready so we can go find…..,” Mac shouts from across the lawn, her eyebrows shooting up as she joins them, “ Oh, hi Jensen, didn’t know you two were talking.”

 

“Well, if you waited to talk until you crossed the garden you would have noticed,” Jared replies easily.

 

Mac slaps him which makes him laugh out loud. Anything to keep his mind off the fact he almost hit on Jensen and then insulted the guy. Of course, Jensen insulted him first.

 

“So, I’m glad you and Jensen are getting along. That’s going to make things so much easier,” Mac says.

 

“Yeah, now Jeff’s going to be here any minute,” Jensen says with a strained smile on his lips.

 

Fuck! It was clear that he and Jensen were meant to hate each other. He didn’t know why Mac had worried about him getting a crush on Jensen. Fuck! He couldn’t stand the guy already. How the hell was he going to live with him for at least a year?

 ***

 

Jensen can’t help but stare at Jeff’s little, or rather not so little, brother. He could understand why people kept agreeing to date this guy. He was built and on top of that he had the most adorable puppy eyes and a dimply smile. Jensen thinks Jared has a kind of innocence about him. Not that Jensen would ever go for that but he could see why other people would.

 

Of course he had to make the worst first impression. Shit! He didn’t mean to blurt out something that embarrassing but he took Jensen by surprise. Fuck! He was about to invite the guy back to his room for a blow job or even more. Luckily he found out who Jared was before he could make a fool out of himself.

 

 Of course Jared wasn’t as innocent and sweet as he seemed. He had a snappy comeback ready for Jensen. He didn’t even seem fazed by the fact that Jensen just called him a blushing virgin. Or maybe he wasn’t a virgin. Jensen found it really hard to believe no-one ever tapped that ass.

 

They eat dinner and Jeff and Mackenzie are talking a mile a minute about their plans and what Mac thinks college will be like. His sister had it all mapped out in her head. She was really excited and couldn’t wait to get out of the house and live with them.

 

Jensen thinks he might be able to live with them. Hell, he probably wouldn’t leave his room that much, so he wouldn’t have to see Jared that often.

 

“So what do you think?” Jeff asks when Mackenzie and Jared leave to get dessert.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s going to be great. We can afford a bigger and better apartment and Jared and Mackenzie don’t have to live in a crappy dorm. Everybody wins, right?”

 

Jeff nods but doesn’t look too sure about that, “You and Jared were pretty quiet.”

 

Jensen shrugs, “Yeah, I think we got off on the wrong foot probably,” he doesn’t add, plus he almost called me a hooker.

 

Jeff sighs, “What did you do?”

 

Why the hell did he assume that he was the one who did something wrong? Sure, he was right about that but still, Jared wasn’t the most innocent guy out there.

 

“Well, I might have called him ‘Jeff’s virgin brother’. “ Jensen says and it sounded so much worse when he said it out loud.

 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jeff says in an accusing tone, “He was already prissy because he got dumped. If you upset him enough that he doesn’t want to live with us I’m going to kill you!”

 

“I thought he was used to being dumped by now?” Jensen blurts out again.

 

Why can’t he control what he was saying? He didn’t drink that much. He should be able to filter what he says.

 

“See, that’s why people think you’re an ass,” Jeff says, pointing at him before disappearing towards the dessert table.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jensen watches as both Jared and Mac say goodbye to their families. It’s kind of emotional with his own mother sobbing since her youngest is leaving home. He remembers when he went to college his mom did the same weeping about her youngest son. Thank god his mom is used to him living away from home now. 

 

Jared looks slightly uncomfortable, hugging both his mom and his dad. Jeff actually has to pull his mom away from Jared to get her to let go of him.

 

“Come on, kids. We’re ready to go,” he says when he’s had enough of this display of emotion.

 

When he and Jeff planned this road trip they were going to stop almost every night at a motel, see some sights and get to know each other. The car was packed. They had the road maps in the glove compartment and they were ready to go. Jensen couldn’t wait to get back to college.

 

Mac nods as she gets in the car, her eyes suspiciously wet. Jared does the same with a weak smile on his face. They both look a little bit pale and afraid and Jensen remembers that well - moving out of your old home, leaving your parents for the great unknown.

 

He’s going to be the first to drive. After that it’s one of the kids and then Jeff. He and Jeff had decided that it was probably a smart move to always have one of them in front to navigate.

 

He looks in the mirror and sees his sister snuggling close to Jared and he can’t help but smile a little. 

 

***

 

After almost four hours of driving it’s Jared’s turn to drive. Jeff complains about being tired and goes to sleep in the back seat. So it’s up to Jensen navigate Jared. The kid looks like he’s still annoyed with him and Jensen briefly wonders why his kid sister didn’t rip him a new one for what he said at the barbeque.

 

The two of them drive in uncomfortable silence for a while. Jensen doesn’t need to say much. It’s pretty straightforward for a while so he puts away the maps. They were close to the first site, a haunted mansion which had been turned into a museum.

 

“So you’re looking forward to college?” Jensen asks, just to cut the uncomfortable silence between them.

 

Jared glances his way before shrugging, “Don’t really know what to expect.”

 

Jensen smiles at Jared, “Well, it’s not much different from high school really. A lot of new people for you to meet, maybe date.”

 

Jared’s jaw chenches and Jensen notices his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He goes over his words and figures Jared must have misunderstood him.

 

“Wait! That’s not what I meant,” he says.

 

Jared just glares at him.

 

“No, I mean Jeff told me you date a lot and…” Fuck! That wasn’t what he was trying to say either.

 

“Well, yeah. That might be true,” Jared says through gritted teeth and Jensen knows he has pissed the guy off, “At least I don’t sleep with every guy I meet.”

 

Jensen smiles at that, because really it was that or hit the kid, “I only sleep with the hot ones.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared says, a slow smile creeping on his face, “you want to be a doctor? Right?”

 

Jensen sighs in relief at the change of topic. Hopefully he didn’t piss Jared of too much. He didn’t mean to offend the guy. It was just from the first time he met him he couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. The boy just pissed him off somehow.

 

“So you must know about STDs, right?” Jared asks.

 

Now that was just unnecessary, “Well, that’s something you wouldn’t have to worry about now would you?” Jensen replies.

 

Jensen feels someone kick the back of his seat and he turns around, “What’s wrong with you?” Jeff asks and then adds, “I think that maybe we should change seats.”

 

It wasn’t really necessary because they arrived at the museum. Jared got out of the car and he and Mac walked towards the building in a hurry. That guy seems to bring out the worse in Jensen, he just can’t stop himself. He doesn’t know how he will manage living with Jensen if things were going to be like this. He would have his own room, of course and he could ignore the guy for most of the time. That actually seems like a good idea for now. 

 

***

 

 

Later that night Jensen is lying in the motel room he’s sharing with Jeff. They decided to rent two rooms, one for Jared and Mac and one for Jensen and Jeff. Jeff was out somewhere, saying he wanted to enjoy his free time. And Mac and Jared were in their room.

 

Jensen took his books with him, wanting to refresh his memory. He was starting med school this year and feared not being good enough. Jeff did ask him to join him at some bar but Jensen didn’t feel like it. He was still a bit tired from driving and unlike what everyone else thought he wasn’t the playboy he seemed. 

 

He’s just in the middle of going over his Latin when his phone rings.

 

“Jensen, can you come get us?” asks Mackenzie.

 

Jensen sits up, “Why? Where are you?”

 

“At a bar. Jared is drunk, on the verge of passing out. I can’t carry him to the motel.” She whispers.

 

Jensen sighs in relief; at least it was nothing serious. He gets out of bed while asking Mackenzie for directions. Jeff took the car so he has to walk to the bar. Luckily it isn’t that far.

 

When he arrives Mac is sitting outside with Jared. The kid looks like he’s about to topple over.

 

“How the hell did you two get into that bar?” Jensen asks.

 

He has a pretty good idea how they got in. He had been the same age as them not so long ago. He knew about fake IDs or being friends with the bouncer. Hell, he even knows about offering a blowjob. God, he hoped Mackenzie didn’t do that.

 

Mackenzie just smirks, oblivious to how angry Jensen really is.

 

“Fake IDs, brother,” she says smugly.

 

“Mac! You shouldn’t be drinking! Or you should at least have told me that you were going out. I would have come with you,” Jensen says as he imagines everything that could have happened to her.

 

He slowly makes his way back to the motel, thanking god it wasn't far. As he is talking to his sister he gets angrier with every unsteady step they take. Jared should have kept an eye on his sister. If you went out with a girl you made sure that she came home okay. Jared shouldn’t have gotten this drunk and left Jensen’s sister to take care of herself.

 

“Like you didn’t do anything like this when you were my age. Come on, Jensen.”

 

Jensen just glares at her, “It doesn’t mean that it’s okay. Some guys could have tried to hurt you or something. Some guys only come here for one thing.”

 

“You mean to hook up, like you do so often?”

 

Jensen thinks that is a low blow, “Well, I can defend myself. What would you have done? Huh? If a guy tried to do something you didn’t want? Call Jared for help? Like he is so much use to you right now,” To prove his point, Jensen lets Jared go so that the guy almost falls on his face.

 

 

“How did you manage to get him this drunk anyway?” Jensen asks as he helps Jared to stand up straight again. God, the guy is heavy.

 

“Some guy kept buying him drinks,” Mac says quietly and Jensen wants to get angry at how irresponsible she has been.

 

“And you didn’t think to stop him?”

 

He also wants to yell at Jared a little for getting his kid sister in this kind of trouble. What if Jensen hadn’t been there to pick them up? He figures he’ll wait until Jared has a hangover tomorrow to get his revenge.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mac says and she sound like she’s about to cry, “It’s just Jared has been so sad since Derek and I thought he could use some fun you know?”

 

“Oh yeah and fun is getting him drunk off his ass?” Jensen says, pushing his shoulders up a little so that Jared stands up straighter.

 

Jared’s head falls onto his neck and he feels the kid’s breath against his chin. He pushes him back a bit to see if he could carry some of his own weight. He can’t and the guy almost topples over.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mac whispers and Jensen shrugs. He will talk to her again tomorrow.

 

They’re walking for about five minutes when Jared starts babbling.

 

“Derek broke up with me because I’m a virgin.”

 

Jensen jostles Jared a bit so he has a better grip on the guy and starts walking. He wasn’t going to listen to this guy’s rambling. Jared was going to regret saying this in the morning. Jensen could at least have the decency not to pay attention.

 

“Nvr get a boyfriend, suck at sex,” Jared is surprisingly coherent for being as drunk as he is.

 

“We should have sex. You could teach me….” Jared pauses to step into the motel room then pulls Jensen close, “stuff.”

 

Jensen closes his eyes. This wasn’t happening. The kid hated him and thought he was a man whore and Jensen doesn’t like him either.

 

Jared whimpers as Jensen throws him on the bed and then he turns to Mac who is standing in the far corner.

 

“Make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit,” he tells her and then moves to the door.

 

“See! Even he doesn’t want to sleep with me,” Jared says, sounding frantic.

 

Jensen turns around to see Jared sitting up in his bed, restlessly moving around. His sister is never going to be able to control this drunken mass of a man.

 

“Maybe you should sleep in my room and I can keep an eye on Jared until Jeff gets here.”

 

Mac nods as Jensen hands her the keys to the room next door and he moves towards Mackenzie’s bed. As he lays there looking at the ceiling Jared crawls out of his bed and gets into bed with him. Jensen startles and almost falls out of bed. Jared just hugs him closer and starts snoring.

 

Well, tomorrow should be fun.

 

 

***

 

Jared wakes up in a comfortable bed with a splitting headache and a warm body against his back. He closes his eyes again, wondering if just laying there till he was dead was an option. Then the body behind him moves, snapping him back to reality.

 

He doesn’t remember bringing anyone to his room last night. Hell, he couldn’t. He was sharing a room with Mac. He frowns. All he could remember was that Derek called last night and Jared got upset. Mac decided that he needed to go out.

 

They went to a bar and this guy kept buying him shots. He doesn’t remember anything after that.

 

“Fuck,” the guy behind him says and there goes the hope that the body was Mac’s.

 

Jared spins around in a hurry to see who he spent the night with. In his hurry he accidentally elbows the guy in the face.

 

“Jensen?” He asks in confusion.

 

Jensen glares at him with one hand covering his eye. What the fuck was Jensen, the easiest person in the world doing in his bed?

 

Oh god.

 

“Please tell me we didn’t hook up,” Jared groans.

 

Jensen smirks at him, “we didn’t, not because you didn’t want to, though,” he says before winking.

 

Jared feels his stomach turn and he rolls off the bed, running towards the bathroom to empty his stomach. He really shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did. Not only doesn’t he remember how he got here but apparently he tried to hit on Jensen…unless the other man was lying.

 

He leans his head on the toilet bowl trying to breathe steadily, preparing himself to move when he thinks of something.

 

“Did Mac come home okay last night?” he tries to raise his voice while at the same time repressing his gag reflex.

 

“Yeah. No thanks to you,” Jensen says, “I had to almost carry your ass here.”

 

Jared groans at the loudness of Jensen’s voice. The other man wasn’t even trying to keep it down.

 

“That’s what you get for drinking so much. Luckily Mac is a big girl. You on the other hand….” Jensen looks like he thinks about it then shakes his head, “No, you’re a big girl too,” he says and then turns to leave the room.

 

Jared stays where he is on the ground, hugging the toilet. He hopes Mac can take his turn to drive today ‘cause he really isn’t in any state to even move. He hears the door open and then close again.

 

“How are you doing?” Mac asks as she enters the bathroom.

 

Jared groans.

 

“I heard you woke up in Jensen’s arms. You gave him a black eye, you know,” Jared looks up at that, the movement causing a wave of nausea.

 

Jared groans again before standing up. He feels a bit guilty for giving Jensen a black eye. He tries not to think about the fact that he actually slept in the same bed as Jensen. And the way Jensen smirked when he told Jared that they didn’t actually sleep together but did suggest that Jared had wanted to. God, this was so bad.

 

“You were talking funny last night,” Mac states, sitting down on the bed as Jared makes his way out of the bathroom.

 

“Told Jensen the two of you should have sex so that he could teach you how to do it.”

 

“This is your way of getting back at me for last night, isn’t it?” Jared asks, putting a pillow over his head to block out the light.

 

“Yeah. Well, you did get insanely drunk last night, leaving me to sleep with ‘Mr. I do not snore’.”

 

“How did that happen anyway?” Jared asks, still not understanding how he actually ended up in the same bed as Jensen.

 

“Apparently you’re a restless drunk. I am a tiny woman who can’t hold you or keep you from choking on your own vomit. Jensen was going to babysit you until Jeff came home but we all fell asleep, apparently,” Mac explains.

 

They sit in silence together for a while. Mac brings him some Advil.

 

“Please tell me you’re not going to sleep with Jensen,” Mac begs him after sitting there just looking at him, “It would be wrong. Really Jensen? He’s my brother and you’re my friend, “she shivers, “really just don’t.”

 

Jared makes a face, “No-oh god no. I don’t even like him!” 

 

Mac makes a face. “Drunks and children speak the truth.”

 

“My brain was turned off. I can’t be held responsible for what I did or said.”

 

“Yeah. Well, just don’t hook up with him when we’re in college, not even a drunken hook-up,”

 

“Considering how drunk I was last night I doubt I could even get it up.”

 

“Eww, Jared! Gross!” Mac says before standing up and walking to the door.

 

They’re about to leave in a couple of hours so Jared guesses he should make a move. He’s happy he didn’t unpack his bags last night.

 

“I’ll be driving,” Jensen says as soon as Jared and Mac join him at the car.

 

Jared looks at his sunglasses and feels a pang of guilt. Mac wasn’t lying about the black eye.

 

“Thanks. And also for last night,” he manages to say because his momma taught him well.

 

Jensen just shrugs, “Last night was for Mac. And the driving, let’s just say I can imagine worse things than being nice to you. Like dying in a car accident for one.”

 

Jared just shrugs and slips in the front seat, considering in his state the back seat might not be a good idea right now. He doesn’t expect Jensen to suddenly be nice to him even if he did help out last night. Truth was he still didn’t like the guy. Still thought he was a bad person for sleeping around as much as he did.

 

Then Jensen smirks at him from the driver’s seat, “Also you gave my ego a boost by propositioning me last night.”

 

Yep! Still an asshole.

 

***

 

 

The next stop on their list is a bar that is haunted and sells more than four hundred types of beer.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asks when Jared and Mac are waiting for them outside the motel room.

 

“We’re coming with you,” Mackenzie says and Jared could tell that this was going to be a fight.

 

“Oh no, you’re not,” Jensen says.

 

Jeff stops his friend, “Come on, Jen. We can’t bring them here and then tell them they can’t come with us.”

 

Jared smiles. Leave it up to his brother to be the voice of reason.

 

“Yeah, Jen! Come on. I’ll be with three strong guys. You don’t have to worry about me.”

 

Jensen looks like he is thinking things over, “I’m your big brother, kid. It’s my job to worry about you, “then he turns to Jared, “you better not get as drunk as you were last night.”

 

Jared sighs, relieved that this discussion was over and thankful that his own brother wasn’t like this. Sure, Jeff teased him about not being legal, but he did it with a big grin. Jared suspected that his brother was planning to buy them a beer or two. If not, well, Jared proved last night that he could score booze for himself without any problems.

 

Mackenzie is driving the last few miles with Jeff directing her so Jared has to sit in the back with Jensen. Jared’s hangover is almost gone and he’s starting to feel like a normal human being again.

 

“I’m planning on getting incredibly drunk tonight,” Jensen states when they pull up to the motel they’re staying in.

 

Jared looks his way, surprised that the other man is even talking to him.

 

“I might hook up too,” Jensen adds conversationally as they step out of the car.

 

Both Jeff and Mackenzie are gone, Jeff getting the keys and God knows what Mac is doing. Jared feels a bit annoyed that Jensen is telling him this. He’s never shown any interest in the other man’s love life. Actually he thought he made it really clear that he resented it.

 

“I’m just saying that I’m not on call for you tonight.”

 

Jared wants to hit the guy. Jensen is really being an ass about the night before. Sure, Jared had been stupid to get so drunk and he should have kept an eye out for Mac. It wasn’t like he was angry at himself for that. But Jensen kept teasing him about whatever he said in his drunken state. It was unfair. Plus Jensen was enjoying this way too much.

 

***

 

Jensen does get drunk, so does Jeff. Mac goes back to their room early, claiming she has a headache and Jared ends up sitting there watching both Jensen and Jeff get crazily drunk. Jensen doesn’t hook up with anyone like Jared expected him to. He stays at Jared’s side mostly and they both watch Jeff hitting on several girls before he leaves with one of them. Jared scrunches up his nose.

 

“Does he do that a lot at college?” he asks Jensen.

 

Jensen looks slightly cross-eyed and very drunk as he tries to shrug, almost knocking himself off the stool in the process. Jared laughs, saving the other man by pulling him close. Jensen leans against his chest looking at him with big, green eyes.

 

“You know, you’re really hot,” he states and Jared knows Jensen must be really drunk.

 

Jared just snorts, pushing Jensen away but the other man doesn’t seem to budge.

 

“No, seriously. There is no reason for you to be a virgin. I bet every guy in this room would be willing to sleep with you, no matter if you suck,” Jensen chuckles at the last statement, finding himself funny.

 

“Yeah. Unlike you I want a meaningful relationship,” Jared replies, stepping back from Jensen, letting the other man topple over this time.

 

Jensen gets up, looking unfazed with a smirk on his face, “not what you said last night.”

 

Jared groans as Jensen collapses against him and begins snoring against his neck, “Okay buddy, time to get you home.” 

 

***

 

Jensen wakes up to Jeff groaning over the toilet seat. Jensen stomach turns also and he grabs the garbage can on the side of his bed before he messes up his bed. He really did his best to out drink almost the whole bar. The worst part of it all he seems to remember everything that happened. He even remembers talking to Jared.

 

Oh God!

 

He told the guy he was hot, not that it wasn’t true but still. He didn’t want to give Jared ammunition for when they got into a round of insults again. He hugs the garbage can close as he throws up again. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

 

When Jensen and Jeff get outside Jared is already sitting in the car, in the driver’s seat. Jensen frowns. It was his turn to drive.

 

“I’m not really fond of car accidents either,” Jared says when he catches Jensen frowning. 

 

The fucking kid was smirking at him. Jensen sighs, dropping his gaze and shuffling towards the car. Mac pushes him away when he’s about to ride shotgun.

 

“I’m navigating today,” she says, winking at him.

 

He wants to protest but he figures it is only one day and they couldn’t get that lost in twenty-four hours.

 

“We’re going to some water park Jared wants to see. Maybe we can spend two days there? I don’t know. How tight is the schedule?”

 

Jeff groans, getting in the back seat and Jensen just nods in response. The only thing he wants to do right now is sleep off his hangover.

***

 

When he opens his eyes again they’re driving through what looks like a small town and Jared is humming a song. He looks around the car and sees that the other two are asleep. Jensen sits up, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Where are we?” he asks Jared.

 

Jared looks at him though the rear-view mirror and smiles.

 

“We’re almost there,” Jared assures him.

 

Jensen sits back, folding his hand behind his back grinning.

 

“Water park, huh?”

 

Jared starts laughing, “I knew you were going to make fun of me,” he says, “but it’s not going to spoil my mood. I know you’re just afraid you won’t be able to control yourself once you see my hot body.”

 

Jensen scowls, “someone is in a good mood.”

 

“Yeah. Well, apparently I’m hot.”

 

Jensen feels himself blush. This was even worse than not remembering what he did. Jared was looking surprisingly smug about the whole thing; like he didn’t know how he looked before; as if Jensen’s confession had surprised him.

 

“Like you don’t know,” Jensen grumbles.

 

Luckily he remembered his swimming trunks before he left home. They hadn’t planned this but Mac and Jared seemed really excited about it. And like Jared said, they weren’t on a tight schedule. Really, they were like two little kids.

 

Jensen hates the water park. Really it might sound like fun but it isn’t. He manages to stub his toe three times while trying to undress in the tiny changing cubicle. Then he hits his head while trying to put on his swimming shorts.

 

Then when he walks out looking for the others he walks straight into Jared. He almost chokes on his own breath when he sees the guy. He had thought the boy was gorgeous before... but this Jared in nothing but swimming trunks…..he was about ready to faint from how fast his blood travelled south.

 

“Hey! Jeff and Mac are already at the water bar. Come on,” Jared says, taking his hand and pulling Jensen with him.

 

Jensen is still too busy gaping like a fish when they get to the pool. Jared smiles as he walks into the water. It’s big and bright and Jensen is hit by the smell of chlorine. He looks around and sees there is an outside section. He doesn’t generally like swimming but he does like hanging out in the sun.

 

“So what’s the deal? We meet back at the motel or something?” he asks before Jared can disappear.

 

Jared just smiles brighter and then nods.

 

Jensen squints as he walks outside to find a nice place for him to lay and rest. He never expected to have such a strong reaction to Jared. It was true that he hadn’t had any sex the past week and it’s not like he could jerk off with Jeff in the same room as him. Still, in college he didn’t hook up that much and he never got turned on that easily.

 

He sighs, putting it down to just him being a horn dog and lays back enjoying the sun.

 

 

***

 

“Hey! Have you seen Mac?” Jared asks, appearing out of nowhere.

 

Jensen squints at him. He must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line. Jared is standing over him with a concerned look on his face.

 

“You’re burning,” Jared states.

 

Jensen frowns, looking at his own shoulders. Jared was right. It was red. He frowns back up at Jared thinking over the previous question the other man asked.

 

“No, I haven’t seen Mac. How late is it anyway?”

 

Jared shrugs, “Maybe she went home. I got kind of carried away by swimming. I just love the water, don’t you?”

 

Jensen shrugs, wanted to say that he didn’t care what Jared did or didn’t like but the words get caught in his throat when the other man starts rubbing lotion on his shoulders. He closes his eyes, enjoying the coolness on what he didn’t even notice was heated skin.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” he says, his voice rough.

 

He closes his eyes, reminding himself that he did not like this kid. Besides even if he did it was Jeff’s little brother and so a big no-no. Also Mac would kill him and really, Jensen liked his life. He at least wanted to get his medical diploma before dying.

 

“Well, I guess we’d better play nice you know, since we might be living together. Also I don’t want you to be in pain,” Jared says casually.

 

Jensen sighs, getting up, “Maybe it’s time to go. I’m tired.”

 

Jared smirks at Jensen, “You’ve been sleeping for the better part of the day.”

 

Jensen grins at him, “You’ve been watching me?”

 

Jared blushes bright red and Jensen grins even bigger, “You have!”

 

Jensen frowns. He doesn’t really know what to make of that. Sure, he can make fun of Jared now, continue on the bad foot they started on. But Jared was being nice to him and being nice to each other might make living together a little bit easier.

 

“Well, I had to look out for you, didn’t I? You were laying there all innocent and shit. People might take advantage.”

 

Jensen raises his eyebrow at Jared, ‘cause really. Him innocent?

 

“Okay. I was afraid you would corrupt small children,” Jared says and they both laugh. 

 

***

 

That night Jensen feels drowsy and tired from being at the swimming pool all day but he goes out anyway. Jeff practically begs him to.

 

This time it’s the four of them. They go out to dinner first and then to a bar. To his own surprise Jensen has a really good time laughing and joking with Jared and Mac. Comparing high school teachers, talking about the ones they both know.

 

***

 

They do go their separate ways when they arrive at the bar. Mackenzie starts talking to some girl and Jeff does the same. Jared is playing some pool with a guy and Jensen briefly wonders if Jared might hit on him.

 

He’s enjoying watching his friends having a good time and drinking a little himself. He was too tired to really mingle and he didn’t want to hook up with anyone tonight.

 

“Hey,” the guy to his left says and Jensen looks his way, “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

Jensen shakes his head, “No, thank you.”

 

He doesn’t like hooking up at some place he doesn’t know. It just something about not knowing where the stranger might take him that is creeping him out and destroying his sex drive. He turns his attention away from the guy to look back into the crowd again. Jeff is no longer in sight and Mac joined Jared in his game of pool. It looks like the two of them are beating the two guys they’re playing against.

 

“Come on, one drink couldn’t hurt,” the guys next to him says again placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Jensen turns to the guy again, annoyance on his face, ready to tell the guy off.

 

“Come on,” the guy says again and fuck, the bastard is persistent.

 

Jensen stands up and leaves the bar, trying to get away from the guy but he just follows him. He turns to the guy again, ready to tell him off when an arm wraps around his waist.

 

“Hey babe, Mac and me were wondering if you wanted to play some pool with us,” Jared asks, leaning his chin against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

The guy’s eyes shoot from Jensen to Jared and a smile appears on his face, “Sorry! Didn’t know he was taken,” he says to Jared.

 

Jared just shrugs and takes Jensen’s hand, leading him towards the pool table where Mac and Jeff are playing. Jensen is too stunned to say anything. He still can’t quite understand what just happened.

 

“I figured you might need some help getting rid of him,” Jared says, shrugging. Then his eyes grow big, “unless you wanted to hook up.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, smiling a little before picking up his cue, “me and Jeff against you and Mac?” he simply asks.

 

***

 

Jared smiles as they are getting ready to go to the swimming pool again. Mac insists that they pack a little bag. He throws a bottle of sun block in her direction and she frowns.

 

“Someone might need it,” he says remembering how burned Jensen was yesterday.

 

He actually thought Jensen looked pretty cute when he fell asleep by the side of the pool. It wasn’t as if Jared was watching him, like Jensen accused him. No, he was simply keeping an eye on their stuff which was near a sleeping Jensen. Not that it really was a hardship to look at a half-naked Jensen. The guy was seriously hot. It was just a shame that he was such an asshole.

 

Mac doesn’t say anything and just continues packing.

 

“I really had fun last night, just the four of us. Maybe we can hang out like that today at the pool,” Jared suggests and Mac nods.

 

Discovering that they all got along despite his worrying in the beginning, living together might actually be fun. Jensen still seemed like an ass most of the time and Jared doubts he’d even be able to be friends with the guy but he didn’t hate him anymore.

 

They go by Jeff and Jensen’s room to see if the other boys are already awake. They aren’t and it takes them about ten minutes of pounding before either of them open the door.

 

“What?” Jensen asks as he yanks the door open.

 

Jared thinks it’s a good thing Mac is here with him because he doesn’t think he could utter a word otherwise. Jensen is wearing sweats and a t-shirt and he looked adorably sleep-rumpled.

 

“Get ready!” Mac says, pushing Jensen back inside, “we’re about ready to go!”

 

Jared catches her before she can walk into the motel room, reminding her that while she is used to seeing Jensen like this there is no way that she would want to see Jeff when he’s just awake or getting dressed. Mac just grins and nods leaning against the door post.

 

“You wanna go check on them then?”

 

Jared shakes his head. No, he really doesn’t.

 

Lucky for him the door opens again five minutes later and both Jeff and Jensen are dressed. They go out to the swimming pool again. Jared gets changed and suggests they should spend the day, just the four of them. They all agree although Jensen says he wants to spend the day in the outside section.

 

***

 

 

Jared sits back and enjoys the sun while Mac rubs everyone with sun block including Jensen who smiles at him. Jared is suddenly hit by a flashback from a few nights ago.

 

“We should have sex, you could teach me,”

 

It was true Jared was really insecure about his own abilities when it came to sex. It was one of the reasons he was still a virgin. He was too afraid of what the person he loved thought about him to try it. He was too afraid that his boyfriend at that time might leave him and break his heart.

 

Now he was thinking. He would never fall in love with Jensen, because, well, Jensen was a dick. He could…well, it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to just…. He shakes his head. No. Mac begged him not to start anything with her brother. But on the other hand, it wouldn’t be a relationship. It would just the two of them taking advantage of each other. Also Jensen sleeps around a lot so he could teach Jared a thing or two.

 

Fuck! What was he thinking? That would never work. People only do that in bad romance movies or in the movie “Cruel Intentions” and Jared didn’t see an evil stepsister yet. But on the other hand, it could work and Jared wouldn’t be so afraid anymore. He would have more confidence and maybe his relationships would last longer than three weeks, for once.

 

“Jared. Everything alright with you?” Jeff asks.

 

Jared looks up at him, shaken out of his thoughts. He frowns when he sees that Mac and Jensen are both gone.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You sure? It’s just that I know that boy really hurt you before we left. And you’ve been….. I don’t know…” Jeff says shrugging.

 

“I’m fine, bro. And Derek didn’t hurt me that bad, “Jared says, frowning when he realizes it’s true.

 

Jeff shrugs, “All I’m saying is that you’ve been keeping to yourself a lot. Haven’t talked to anyone but us when we’re out. I’m beginning to worry about you.”

 

Jared laughs, “You’re confusing me with Jensen. I don’t hook up every other day.”

 

Jeff glares at him, “neither does Jensen. Also you used to date constantly.”

 

“Well, maybe I just decided I needed a break,” Jared says defensively.

 

Jeff just shrugs like he doesn’t care but Jared sees the worry in his eyes.

***

 

 

Jared thinks over his plan the whole day. Not quite knowing if it’s a brilliant idea or just really stupid. It was just now that the idea was in his mind he couldn’t get it out. Jared was sure of one thing; he would never fall in love with Jensen Ackles. The man was just not someone Jared could fall in love with. Also he’s been around the guy constantly for three days. If he was ever going to develop a crush on him it would already have happened.

 

And the more he thought about everything the more he realized that his being a virgin got in the way of his relationships. It was just something that was a nuisance and he could get Jensen to help him with that. Jensen was the king of random hook-ups so why wouldn’t he do this for Jared? If Jensen promised him that things wouldn’t get weird, which they wouldn’t, everything would be alright.

 

“Jay?” Jensen questions as Jared is standing in front of his motel room.

 

He realizes that he’s been standing there looking at the door for quite some time. Thing is that now that he’s decided that he would like to sleep with Jensen he has no idea how to make it happen. Sure, he asked Jensen before, but that was when he was drunk and people obviously talked shit when they were drunk. But really how do you tell a guy you want to have sex with him just because you want to lose your virginity and nothing else? It’s going to be a bitch.

 

He smiles shyly at Jensen, “I’m fine.”

 

Jensen smiles, “Yeah, not what I asked. Are you going to come out with Jeff and me tonight?”

 

“Sure. Grab dinner first, right?”

 

Jensen smiles again and nods before pushing the door open and walking into his own room. Jared just stands there again, looking at the closed door. How the hell is he going to ask Jensen?

 

***

 

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen asks as Jared leans into him.

 

They’re at a bar. It was supposed to be just the four of them but Jeff really hit it off with some girl and Mac decided she was too tired. Jared thought about going back to the motel with her but it seemed like the best opportunity to work on his plan.

 

“I’m just… you smell really good.”

 

Jensen frowns at him and pushes him away, “glad to know the shower got rid of the chlorine smell.”

 

Jared frowns. This was not going the way he wanted it to. “So, how are your shoulders?”

 

“Still burned. Seriously dude, what’s wrong with you?” Jensen asks, turning to face Jared who is sitting next to him.

 

Jared can’t stop fidgeting, he was nervous. Then he figures ‘what the hell’. He and Jensen don’t like each other to begin with. What did he have to lose? He launches forward in an attempt to kiss Jensen, but Jensen ducks away.

 

“Jared. What the fuck?” then he frowns, “Please tell me you don’t have a crush on me.”

 

“What? No! Oh God, no!” Jared says, moving further away from Jensen.

 

God! That was embarrassing. He almost runs out of the bar. Unfortunately Jensen follows him.

 

“Jared. What are you doing?” Jensen questions.

 

“Like you care,” Jared scowls.

 

“Well no, but Mac will kill me if you have a nervous breakdown. I don’t know why but I just know she’s going to blame it on me.”

 

Jared laughs turning to Jensen, “It’s just stupid.”

 

“Yeah, you almost gave me a head butt. I just haven’t figured out why yet.” This time Jensen really did sound concerned.

 

Jared sighed. It was now or never. He takes a deep breath, “I think we should have sex.” 

 

Jensen looks like he’s about to have a heart attack, “What? No! Mac would kill me!” he says, walking away.

 

Jared moves to follow him, “Look! That’s the great thing. She doesn’t have to know. I mean, it’s just you and me. It’s not even about love. Because, believe me, I’m not going to fall in love with you but you’d be doing me a favor.”

 

“I- what?”

 

Jared smiles. At least that wasn’t a ‘no’. Maybe Jensen just needed some time to get used to the idea. That was alright. Jared had time.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jensen is sitting in the car waiting for his friends to join him. He’s had some great news. His friend called, telling him about this great four-bedroom house about five minutes from campus. It was theirs if they wanted it and it really sounded great. He couldn’t wait to tell Jeff this.   
    
He considered things might be a bit strange because of what happened last night. He wanted to write Jared’s proposal off to him being drunk. The thing was that Jared didn’t drink that much. Jensen was with him for most of the evening and he saw what the boy drank. It wasn’t even enough to get a mouse drunk let alone a six-foot-four-inch guy.   
    
Still, Jared suggesting they should have sex, just for the sake of having sex? It didn’t seem like Jared was the kind of person who did that. Jensen on the other hand was, but still, he couldn’t risk it. Not with the best friend of his baby sister.   
    
To be honest, Jared was hot. Even if he was a whiney son of a bitch, he had the body to make up for it. And really, Jensen wouldn’t mind hooking up with that. He wasn’t going to though, it would only cause trouble.   
    
Jensen is deep in thought when the passenger door of the car is yanked open and Jared drops down on the seat. Jensen frowns at him, he doesn’t seem hung over.   
    
“Look! Let’s just forget about last night,” Jensen says after it becomes clear that Jared isn’t going to talk.   
    
“No,” Jared says, like it’s the most normal thing in the world, “I’m sick of being a virgin and you’re the only person I can think of who I could sleep with, no strings attached,” Jared says, shrugging like that’s supposed to make sense.   
    
“What the fuck?” Jensen questions, because really he doesn’t know, “I didn’t think you would be the type for random hook-ups.”   
    
“Well,” Jared says taking a deep breath, “It wouldn’t be a random hook-up, now would it? And I wouldn’t have to worry about developing a crush on you, because, really dude, you’re not that nice.”   
    
Jensen closed his eyes; when Jared put it like that it did make sense. It would just be like helping a friend out, only they weren’t friends.   
    
Fuck! Jensen couldn’t believe he was talking himself into doing this.   
    
“Okay. How do you see this happening? I mean, Mac would kill us both if we started something,” God! Jensen couldn’t believe he was seriously discussing this with Jared.   
    
“That’s the thing, we wouldn’t be starting something.”   
    
Jensen thinks that one over while Mac and Jeff both enter the car, “So you’re going to drive?” Mac asks, smiling.   
    
Jensen turns to her and sticks his tongue out and starts the car.   
    
After that he can’t stop thinking about it. Jared is all over him the next stop and it makes Jensen wonder. Jared isn’t a bad-looking guy and he practically promised Jensen that he wouldn’t fall in love. And it would be this one-time thing and after that who knows? Maybe Jared wouldn’t be that pathetic and start hooking up or something.   
    
Their next stop is some kind of car show Jeff had been really excited about. It wasn’t really Jensen’s thing but funnily enough it got Mackenzie all excited. She started talking to Jeff about the new hybrid car and how it was good for the economy. 

  
Jensen gives Jared a side-long glance and they share an amused look. And then Jared winks and Jensen almost misses his turn.

*** 

  
  
Jared pushes him against the wall, dropping to his knees immediately. Jensen pants; he still can’t believe this is happening. One moment he was looking at a Ferrari the next Jared is dragging him to the rest rooms.   
    
“I was thinking we could start with me blowing you,” Jared says as he is working Jensen’s pants open.   
    
Jensen knows he isn’t drunk, he can’t be, they’re at a car show for goodness sake. Still, with Jared dragging him into a restroom, kissing him and then dropping shamelessly to his knees, he can’t be sober.   
    
He lets out a choked out breath as Jared rubs his cock through his boxers. He grabs Jared’s hands, not sure if he’s going to drag him in further or push him away.   
    
“Jared, we can’t do this,” he says, looking down at the other man.   
    
Jared stands up again, crowding Jensen against the wall, “See I suck at this, you should be panting and begging for more,” Jared says sadly, all confidence gone.   
    
Jensen frowns. Jared’s words aren’t really making sense to him. It’s taking all his willpower not to shove Jared down on his knees and push his cock between those lips. But he can’t, not only because Mackenzie would kill him but because it’s Jared’s first time.   
    
“Your first time shouldn’t be in a restroom,” Jensen pants, looking around, “even if it’s a fancy one.”   
    
Jared moves away from Jensen with a frown on his face, like this was the last thing he was expecting Jensen to say.   
    
“But you are willing to do it somewhere else?”   
    
Jensen nods. God! He can’t believe he’s doing this and he hopes to God that Mackenzie is never going to find out, but yes, he’s willing to fuck Jared. God, it wouldn’t even be a chore, he would love to have that mouth around his cock. He can’t wait to show Jared just how good sex can be.   
    
“Not in a restroom, Jared,” Jensen says after he catches his breath.   
    
Jared gives him the biggest smile Jensen has ever seen and leans in to kiss him again. Jensen ducks away, creating some distance between him and Jared at the same time.   
    
“Rule number one, no kissing unless it’s during sex. We’re not boyfriends, hell we’re not really friends, so no kissing. Also I don’t want to know how you feel, if there is one thing you should know about me by now is that I don’t care,” Jensen says, holding his finger up in warning.   
    
“This,” he continues pointing between the two of them, “is just sex. Nothing else.”   
    
Jared’s smile grows even bigger, “God, you’re an ass. I really don’t like you. That makes you perfect!”   
    
The moment Jensen agrees Jared drags him off to the car. They haven’t booked a room yet; Mac and Jeff were too excited about getting to the car show. Now Jared is starting to think that it might be a good thing. He texts Mac that he’s getting bored and so is Jensen. They are going to take the car to book a motel room and that Mac should call when she wants to be picked up.   
    
Jared would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised by Jensen’s agreement, but he’s willing to take advantage. He does realize that he’d better do it now before Jensen changes his mind.   
    
“Where are we going?” Jensen asks, as they get in the car.   
    
“To a motel room. I’m thinking Jeff and Mac might take a while.”   
 

Jensen frowns and makes a comment on how weird this feels. And on some level he’s right; it does feel weird planning to have sex. 

  
***

    
Jensen smiles as they enter the motel room and Jared just sits there. How is he supposed to start this? He clearly didn’t think this through; he was hoping that Jensen would make the first move.   
    
Jared looks at Jensen sitting on the bed and takes a deep breath. It was now or never. He walks over to the other man, leans in and starts kissing him. Jensen kisses back, leaning back slowly letting Jared crawl on top of him. Yeah, Jared thinks, this he could do, he’s made out with people before. Then Jensen lets out a small laugh and pulls away.   
    
“Are we just going to make out or is this going somewhere?”   
    
Jared huffs out a breath, “you’re supposed to show me, you ass.”   
    
Jensen laughs again before pulling Jared closer to him, pushing his hips up so that Jared can feel his hard on, “maybe you could start by sucking me, like you said back there.”   
    
Jared gasps, feeling a burst of arousal as he feels how hard Jensen is by what is happening between them? He moves down Jensen’s body ready to do what the other man suggested. How was he supposed to do this? Just open Jensen’s pants and take it in his mouth? He looks up at Jensen, questioning.   
    
Jensen laughs and pets his head, “Just go slow and suck, it isn’t that hard.”   
    
“I beg to differ,” Jared says, smiling, pulling out Jensen’s cock.   
    
He strokes it a couple of times, admiring the organ. The only cock he ever saw was his own and Jensen’s. Well, Jensen’s cock didn’t look that much different from his own, maybe a bit thicker and shorter. But it was hard and the head was dark-red, almost glistening. Jared takes in a deep breath and licks the head.   
    
It isn’t revolting so he does it again, this time taking the head in his mouth and sucking.   
    
“Yeah,” Jensen groans, pushing his hips up a little, “like that.”   
    
Jared smiles around his mouth full of cock. See, he knew that he could do this and he goes down to take to whole thing in his mouth. Jensen, however, makes a pained sound and pulls his hair.   
    
“Fuck, Jared! No teeth!” he groans, pulling his cock away from Jared’s mouth.   
    
Jared looks up at him. Fuck! He was doing this wrong. Only he could manage to make sucking cock painful. Jensen looks down at him with sympathy.   
    
“It’s okay, beginners’ mistake,” Jensen says pulling Jared up and kissing him, “I have a better idea. I’m going to suck you and you’re going to take notes.”   
    
    
Jensen rolls Jared over and lays him on his back. He crawls down Jared’s body, slowly opening his pants. Jared looks down at Jensen, panting; the other man looks so damn sexy opening his pants. Jared wishes he could look like that. Then Jensen takes out Jared’s cock and his breath catches.   
    
“Are you alright?” Jared asks out of breath.   
    
“You’re really big,” Jensen pants, eyes widening.   
    
That’s supposed to be a good thing, right? He’s about to worry about it but then Jensen leans down and licks a long stripe from Jared’s balls to the head of his cock. God! Does this always feel so good, Jared wonders as Jensen starts sucking on the head of his cock.   
    
“I don’t think I will be able to take the whole thing in my mouth,” Jensen mumbles against Jared’s cock then he looks up at Jared, “It’s good when you can take the whole thing, but remember gagging is never sexy.”   
    
Jensen takes a deep breath and then swallows Jared’s cock, getting halfway before backing up again. Jared groans, pushing his hips up. Jensen was really good at this. If he kept this up then it was going to be over really fast.   
    
“If you want to take the whole thing you should build up slowly, not take it all at once,” Jensen says, a little bit out of breath.   
    
Jared groans, this shouldn’t be as sexy as it was, but then again Jared never had anyone but himself touch his cock so that alone was putting him on edge.   
 

 

    
“Jen, I’m gonna…” Jared says, gripping the back of Jensen’s head, not sure if he’s going to pull him in or pull him off.   
    
Jensen pulls off, stroking Jared’s cock, “No, not yet, try to hold back,” he whispers, closing his mouth over Jared’s cock again.   
    
Jared closes his eyes and bucks up as he feels his balls tighten. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to stop his orgasm.   
    
Jensen pulls off his cock, “yeah, that’s a good boy,” Jensen says, stroking him slowly.   
“Jensen,” Jared begs.   
    
“God Jared, you look so good like this, all desperate and wanting.   
    
Jensen leans down again taking Jared back in his mouth, almost swallowing the whole cock. Jared doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to hold off. He looks down at Jensen, seeing his cock disappear between those full lips, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks.   
    
“Oh god Jen, I can’t,” he says desperately bucking into the warmth of Jensen’s mouth.   
    
“Do it,” Jensen says before taking the head back into his mouth and sucking.   
    
Jared lets out a loud groan, bucking up three times before coming down Jensen’s throat. He feels his own eyes widen as Jensen just swallows.   
    
He lets himself fall back panting.   
    
“That was……,” he says out of breath.   
    
“Yeah,” Jensen says, crawling up his body again, pushing his cock against Jared’s thigh.   
    
“Can I try again?” Jared asks, cupping Jensen’s cock.   
    
Jensen groans, rolling his hips. Jared takes that as a ‘yes’ and bends over Jensen’s body again. He looks at his cock. Okay, he can do this, no teeth and a lot of wetness.   
    
He licks him again, this time the taste muskier than before. Jensen seemed to be really turned on. He bucks his hips up as Jared swallows his cock down.   
    
“Fuck, yeah, Jared, like that,” he groans, his hands tangling in Jared’s hair.   
    
Jared closes his eyes and bobs his head up and down. He really likes sucking cock, or at least Jensen’s cock.   
    
“Oh God! Look at you just taking my cock,” he groans, bucking his hips up again, “doesn’t feel like you never done this before.”   
    
Jared doesn’t really like it when Jensen bucks up his hips like that so he holds Jensen’s hips down with his hands.   
    
“Fuck! Look at you holding me down. Fuck, Jared! Are you gonna, are you gonna….God,” Jensen groans.   
    
Jared sucks Jensen down again taking him in as far as he can. It looks like Jensen is about to lose control and Jared feels a surge of pride. He starts moving faster, trying to take Jensen in deeper. He feels spit run down his chin and Jensen’s cock is getting slicker. It makes it easier to suck down.   
    
“God yes, Jared I’m….” Jensen tries to buck up and then Jared feels him spurt into his mouth.   
    
Jared closes his eyes and swallows. It’s bitter and it feels weird on his tongue but the noise Jensen makes when he does it is more than worth it.   
    
“Fuck,” Jensen says as he catches his breath.   
    
Jared closes his eyes and grunts in agreement. That was his first blowjob and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about that.   
    
“Fuck Jared, you’re hard already,” Jensen whispers, looking down at Jared’s body.   
    
Okay, so maybe he liked giving one as much as he liked getting one. He didn’t know what that said about him. But the way Jensen seemed to enjoy it and the things he said…God, it made Jared want to come again.   
    
“You talk dirty,” he says, trying to defend himself.   
    
Jensen lets out a small laugh; he sounds kind of embarrassed.   
    
“I like it,” Jared decides.   
  

***

    
Jensen lay on the bed, he still couldn’t believe he agreed to have sex with Jared. Jared hadn’t been so good at it when he first tried, but after Jensen had shown him how it’s done he was more than good. Besides, he was still in awe of Jared’s cock.   
    
 Jared proved to be a fast learner. Jensen couldn’t wait until he got to fuck Jared.   
    
“It’s a shame you and Jared had to bail,” Jeff says and Jensen remembers that he was supposed to pay attention to whatever Jeff was saying.   
    
“Hmm yeah,” Jensen says.   
    
Jeff sits up straight and looks at Jensen with a frown on his face, “What the fuck is up with you, man? You’ve been distracted as hell and you’ve got this big-assed smile on your face,” Jensen watches as realization dawns on his friends’ face, “you got laid” Jeff accuses.   
    
“What?” Jensen says, trying to sound innocent.   
    
“Don’t give me that,” Jeff says, “you haven’t been this laid-back since we left home. It’s pretty clear you got lucky. Now the question is, how did you get rid of Jared and where did you find the guy?” Jeff makes a face, “It’s kind of sad that I think the first one is the hardest, don’t you think?”   
    
Jensen shrugs, relieved that Jeff doesn’t seem to think more of it. He did feel more relaxed than he had felt in days, but it wasn’t only because he got laid. Jared and he weren’t insulting each other every time they spoke and with the prospect of new housing his life was going great.   
    
“Oh yeah, Jeff, I forgot to tell you. We might have a house when we arrive at college. Chris, you know Chris? Well, anyway he’s holding something for us. In our price range, not too far from campus. We should look at it as soon as we arrive.”   
    
Jeff perks up at that, “Great!”   
    
Jensen just smiles and nods, he does think it’s great but he doesn’t have the energy to be enthusiastic. Jeff takes Jensen’s lack of enthusiasm as a problem.   
    
“Look Jen, I know you and Jared don’t get along. But you know you’ll have your own room and you know you won’t see that much of him anyway.”   
    
Jensen shrugs. He doesn’t think living with Jared will be a problem, not any more. He’s actually looking forward to the start of a new school year. But he was kind of afraid that this thing with Jared might make things awkward.   
    
 “So how many days left on the road?” he asks as Jeff is going through the planner.   
    
“Well, it was supposed to be three, but we can skip the haunted house tour and make it back in two. I’m really excited about viewing the house and maybe giving it a makeover?”   
    
“God Padalecki! Do you have to sound so gay?” Jensen groans, “We’ll have to discuss it with the other two.”   
  

***

    
When they meet Jared and Mac for dinner later that night Jeff brings it up and the other two are excited to see the new house so they agree to skip the rest of the sights. When they order dinner Jared is flirting with the waiter and Jensen feels a surge of pride.   
    
“Huh?” Jeff whispers in Jensen’s ear, “Did you teach the boy a lesson or two?”   
    
Jensen’s smile falters a little before he nods. He never wants Jeff to find out what kind of lesson he taught his kid brother. 

***

    
He feels extremely uncomfortable throughout the whole meal. He keeps on thinking about the way Jared looked when he came and the way he tasted coming down Jensen’s throat. Jensen usually didn’t swallow; after all, he did know about STDs. But considering the fact that Jared was still a virgin he figured he didn’t have to worry. And then the way Jared took him… fuck, the kid was so eager sucking his cock.   
    
“Jen, are you alright?” Mac asks as the dessert is being served.   
    
“I ehhh….,” God, Jensen was so hard right now, “I just need to go to the bathroom.   
    
  
He almost runs to the restrooms. He splashes his face with water, trying to calm down. He was embarrassed as hell he again; he doubted if doing this with Jared was a smart move.   
    
Not for the first time he was doubted his own sanity for agreeing to this.   
    
The restroom door is yanked open and someone stomps inside. Jensen straightens his back and starts washing his hands, no-one has to see him having a nervous breakdown.   
    
“Fuck, Jensen! You look so hot. I can’t wait until you show me the rest,” Jared’s voice echoes through the stalls as the other man steps up behind him.   
    
Jensen looks up, seeing Jared standing behind him in the mirror. Jared’s eyes are blown with lust. Jensen spins around, flipping places with Jared. He pushes Jared against the sink and lets his hands roam over his body. He feels the firm muscles jump under his hands and sees Jared’s breath quicken.   
    
“You can’t wait, huh? We’re going to suck each other much more, I promise,” Jensen rubs two fingers over Jared’s lips and gasps as he sucks them in.   
    
“You have such nice lips, they look so pretty stretched out over my cock,” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear as he pushes his cock against Jared’s firm ass.   
    
Jensen smiles as he feels Jared shiver and suck harder on his two fingers.   
    
“Hmm, you’re greedy for it, aren’t you? Yeah, you want to learn everything I can teach you, don’t you?” Jensen pants softly in Jared’s ear.   
    
Jared groans, pushing his ass back and Jensen doesn’t know if it’s instinct or something Jared thinks he should do. It doesn’t matter ‘cause it’s hot as hell. He lets his hands travel down Jared’s chest cupping his cock.   
    
“Hmm, we could do sixty-nine. You want that, Jared? Me sucking you while I stuff your mouth with my cock? Hmm, yeah, I bet you would greedy for it, huh?”   
    
Jensen is now rubbing his cock between Jared’s butt cheeks panting in Jared’s ear while stroking Jared’s cock. Jared is letting out small, whimpering sounds that tell Jensen just how much he likes the idea of that.   
    
“Hmm, can’t wait to have you all spread out for me, leaking and wanting. You‘d beg for my cock, wouldn’t you? Yeah, you would definitely beg for it,” Jensen’s movements lose all grace as he’s getting closer and closer.   
    
“Jensen,” Jared whines, pushing his ass back more.   
    
“But I won’t give you my cock right away. No, your ass will be too tight for that. I’ll have to open you up. Maybe get my tongue in there. Fuck, Jared, you would be so tight squirming on the tip of my tongue, two fingers in your ass,” Jensen grunts, feeling Jared spasm and coming in his pants.   
    
“Yes, like that. Come for me.”   
    
Jared whimpers and pushes his ass back one more time and Jensen feels his own orgasm as he rides it out.   
    
“Fuck, Jared, you’re so hot.” 

***

    
They both come back to the table looking flushed. Jensen worries briefly about the stain on the front of his pants, wondering if Jared is just as sticky as he is.   
    
“Jensen’s sick,” Jared says, without beating around the bush and Jensen looks up at him in wonder.   
    
Jared subtly points at the stain on his pants. Oh right! Having dessert like that would be uncomfortable. He decides to run with whatever Jared says. Mac looks at him with pity saying that they should go back to the motel. Jeff just groans something about Jensen being a pissy little bitch for ruining the evening.   
    
When they arrive back to the motel Jensen jumps into the shower right away with a worried Mac staying in the room to make sure he’s alright. He wonders how the hell he’s going to survive the night with her treating him like a sick baby.   
    
“I feel better now,” he says after he comes out of the shower, “why don’t you guys go out? I think I just need some rest.”   
    
“Yes,” Jeff says from where he’s laying on his bed, “I’ve seen this bar across the street.”   
    
That’s how Jensen ends up alone in his motel room, reading a book. He is actually enjoying himself, doing nothing. He needs to get ready for college life soon and that means not going out every night. Jensen actually enjoys a quiet night in, unlike what everybody seems to think. He puts away the book, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  

***

    
Jared is bored out of his skull the moment they walk into the bar. He actually only agreed on going because Mac begged him to. The guys are nice enough and he keeps getting free drinks but he’s not really into it. He still feels happily sated from what happened in the restaurant.   
    
Jeff told them about finding a house during dinner and cutting their trip short so Jared was actually excited about that. He was really looking forward to having a home base where he could live. Some place he could make his own and doing it with his best friend and his brother and of course, Jensen, now seemed like a dream come true.   
    
“Hey handsome,” A tiny, blond guy says, walking up to him.   
    
Jared rolls his eyes; it has been like this the whole night. Jared just wasn’t in the mood to flirt or make small talk. He just wanted to go back to the motel and rest up a bit. He had two more days until they were going to look at the new house and maybe fix it up a little. Yeah, it was going to be great.   
    
Eventually Jared decides to call it a night and goes back to the motel room. When he arrives there he realizes that he’s forgotten his own keys. So he knocks on Jensen’s door, hoping the other man was still awake.   
    
Jensen opens the door, frowning a little and Jared gasps as he sees Jensen is wearing glasses, “Something wrong, Jared?”Jensen asks, a small frown on his face.   
    
“I forgot my key, eh can I…?” Jensen steps aside to let Jared into the room.   
    
“You can watch TV from Jeff’s bed. You’re not drunk, are you?”   
    
Jared shakes his head in answer as he moves towards what seems to be Jeff’s bed. He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling.   
    
“What are you reading?” he asks after a while.   
    
Jensen sighs, “Look, if I wanted to talk then I would have come with you.”   
    
Jared grins, sitting up looking at Jensen, “you couldn’t ‘cause you were sick.”   
    
Jensen rolls his eyes, “Yeah, right,” he hands Jared a book, “Here, you can read too.”   
    
Alright, Jared thinks, it’s going to be like that. Well, it’s for the best anyway. He and Jensen are never going to be friends. He picks up the book Jensen gave him and starts reading.   
  

*** 

  
The next morning everybody is quiet during the drive. Jared tries to talk through it but it doesn’t seem to work so he just sits back and reads his book.   
    
The thing is that it isn’t really an uncomfortable silence; no one seems to have the energy to talk except for Jared, obviously. They vote on driving through or stopping to get lunch which ends three against one for continuing to drive. They switch drivers every four hours so by the time they get to a motel Jared feels stiff and cranky. 

  
He’s never spent an entire day in the car and while he knows it’s for a good cause he still doesn’t think it’s a good idea. But with moving to the new house coming up so soon and the knowledge that everybody gets along, the other three seem to be set on just getting there - which unfortunately means cutting their little road trip short.

    
“I’m so excited about living on my own,” Mac says, after getting in bed.   
    
Jared just shrugs, he’s still a bit nervous about the whole thing. A new school, new people. He was happy, however, that Mackenzie was going to be there with him.   
    
“Jensen told me that we probably have to do a little work on the house. We can paint it and everything!” Mackenzie says, excited.   
    
Jared liked that, the fact that he could work to really make the room his. His mom and dad gave him some money and together with what he had already saved he could buy some pretty sweet furniture.   
    
“We should go shopping when we get back. We both need beds and I think a couch and TV would be nice,” he says, smiling ‘cause he really liked shopping.   
    
“Yeah, I think Jensen and Jeff wouldn’t care about that. So we probably get free range on that.”   
    
Jared nods again, snuggling under the blankets. If he had an early night maybe they could drive all day again tomorrow and arrive by night.   
    
“Hey, Jare?”   
    
“Yeah, Mackey?”   
    
“You do like Jensen, don’t you? I mean, it’s weird you know, the way you are with him.”   
    
“I think he’s okay. We’ll never be friends, though.”   
    
Mac sighs, “I guess” she says.   
    
She sounds disappointed and if Jared wasn’t so tired he would wonder about it but right now he just wants to sleep.   
    
The next day all of them go out for breakfast, still a bit tired and stiff but excited. They all can’t wait until they arrive at college and seeing the new house is something they are looking forward to.   
    
“So, me and Jared were talking furniture yesterday,” Mac says and Jensen spews his coffee.   
    
She glares at him and continues talking, “we were talking about beds and that maybe should also get a couch, you know, to hang out together.”   
    
“Yeah, good idea,” Jeff says.   
    
“God! Could you be more gay?” Jensen snaps, rolling his eyes.   
    
Jared glares at the other man. He made it sound like being gay was a bad thing, like it was an insult. Why would he do that when he was obviously gay too?   
    
“May I remind you that you are gay too?” Jeff defends him.   
    
“Yes, but I’m not a pansy like Jared.”   
    
And that was enough. Without saying another word Jared leaves their table. Who the hell did Jensen think he was? Just when Jared thought that living with the other man wouldn’t be that bad he goes and does something like this. Fucking asshole.   
    
Mackenzie, of course, follows him outside.   
    
“My brother really is an asshole.” She says, leaning back against the wall next to Jared.   
    
“I know, it’s nothing new,” Jared shrugs.   
    
It’s true. Jensen had insulted him on more than one occasion and Jared didn’t think that what they were doing was going to change that. It doesn’t even bother him that much, he just wanted to come back with a snappy comment like he usually did but he didn’t want to make a scene. That’s why he walked away.   
    
“Man, just when I thought living together wasn’t going to be a problem.”   
    
Jared shrugs again, “It isn’t, Mac. He has his own room and I have mine. When he gives me trouble I’ll just walk away.”   
    
“Yeah, like that is going to work,” Mac sighs and Jared gives her a look. “Okay, it worked this time but you’re not the person who needs to keep his mouth shut.”   
    
“We’ll learn to live with each other or I’ll end up killing him, either way I think it will work out fine.”   
    
Jensen and Jeff come walking out just as Jared finishes that sentence.   
    
“At least they got stuck with the bill,” Jared whispers as the start walking to the car.   
    
Jared doesn’t talk or look at Jensen during their drive. Even when Jensen is giving him directions Jared doesn’t acknowledge him, he just keeps his eyes on the road and follows the road signs.   
    
Eventually Jensen gives up and puts away the map, “Fine! If you want to be like that, just, fine. But I’m blaming you for when we get lost.”   
    
Jared ignores that too.    
    
Jensen feels a little bad about the remark he made during breakfast. Partly because it was really a lousy thing to say but mostly because Jeff made him pay the bill. Jeff also wanted him to apologize but Jensen refused to do that. Jared was getting excited about furniture, for God’s sake. That gave Jensen the right to call him a pansy. At least it did in his book.   
    
He seems to be the only one who thinks that, though. Jared ignores him for the rest of the drive and Jeff and Mac glare at Jensen every time the other man does so.   
    
By the time they arrive at Chris’s house Jensen feels uneasy and is about ready to apologize to Jared. Matt greeting them saves him from doing so.   
    
“Hey, Jenny boy,” Chris greets him.   
    
Jensen glared at him, he hated being called ‘Jenny’.   
    
“So you’re ready to see the house? You’re lucky I’m banging that girl who’s the landlord or else it would have been off the market in no time.”   
    
Jensen stands by watching as Chris greets Jeff and then is introduced to the other two. He can’t help but notice the way Chris looks at Jared. Really, there is no need for the boy to be a virgin, if even Chris who was mostly straight, was interested in him.   
    
They arrive at the building fifteen minutes later and all four of them stand in awe. The house was huge. There were four bedrooms, a living room, a large bathroom and a kitchen. Jensen didn’t even know they could afford this, but when Jeff did the math it seemed like they could. Sure, it could use some paint and a good clean-up but they really lucked out with this one.   
    
“Wow,” He says when Chris leaves them to discuss it.   
    
“Well, we’d have to pay a bit more since Mac and Jared can’t afford this much but we’d get by,” Jeff says.   
    
Jared nods, “And Mac and me will do all the fixing and decorating because we want to contribute in other ways.”   
    
Jensen nods, he was really into this plan, this house. The thing was great, more privacy than he had at the dorms. People wouldn’t give him trouble for bringing guys home. Fuck! He couldn’t see a down side in this.   
    
“I say we do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

They signed the lease the very same day and slept there that night. There wasn’t much discussion over who got which room, really everything worked itself out.

 

When Jensen woke up the next day it was almost afternoon and when he walked into the living room Mac and Jared were painting the walls. When they saw that Jensen was up they both stopped.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that we already started,” Mac says and Jensen shrugs.

 

He didn’t really care what color their living room was going to be as long as it wasn’t pink. Hell, he didn’t even care what color his room was going to be.

 

“We went with off-white and grey,” Jared explains, “you can alway decorate in other colors. That way we can change the way it looks whenever we get bored with it.”

 

Jensen nods, kind of in awe of how Jared looks. He is wearing a thin t-white shirt and Jeans that look so old they could fall off his ass any minute. The guy should dress like that more often, he’d definitely get laid regularly if he did.

 

“You’re not angry, are you?” Jared asks the question again when Mac continues painting.

 

Jensen shakes his head. Like he said before, he didn’t care.

 

“We’re going furniture shopping tomorrow, you might want to come with us. You know, for a bed. It’ll be cheaper if we have everything delivered at once.”

 

“Okay,” Jensen says, nodding and Jared looks surprised.

 

Okay, to be fair Jensen had been kind of a dick to Jared lately. Jensen himself didn’t understand why he was. There was just something about the boy that got under his skin. Jensen didn’t like it one little bit.

 

“Tomorrow,” he says, “And we have to sleep in this stench tonight?”

 

His question was directed at Jared but it was Mac who turned around with an angry look on her face.

 

“Now listen here, big brother. I get that you and Jared do not get along but he doesn’t have to take this crap from you. Yes, you have to sleep in this smell, because if we don’t paint it now it will never get done. Also if it bothers you so much grab a brush and help. If you don’t want to help just get out of here. Maybe try getting laid. Jeez, you annoy the shit out of me.”

 

Jensen frowns at his little sister then he glares at Jared. Fine, he didn’t want to help them anyway, going out and trying to hook up seemed like a good idea, though.

 

*** 

 

The next morning Jensen is woken up by his best friend.

 

“Come on! Jared and Mac are waiting downstairs.” Jensen groans and hops out of bed.

 

He slept in the clothes he wore last night and he figured he didn’t need to change. They were going to some furniture shop, he didn’t need to look his best. He puts on his glasses and glares at Jeff.

 

“Fine! Let’s go.”

 

Last night had been a bust; most students were still with their families and there wasn’t really anyone at the bar. Jensen had spent the night drinking and talking to the bartender.

In hindsight the hangover wasn’t worth it.

 

When he gets to the car Jared smiles at him and gestures for him to climb in the back.

 

“Did you have fun last night?” Mac asks, smiling.

 

Jensen doesn’t bother answering her, he just looks out of the window.   
  


 ***

  
When they arrive at the shop Jared suggests they each go their own way. They’re going to decorate their own room and there was no use in staying together as everyone has their own taste. Jensen very much agrees, he doesn’t feel like being nice to anyone right now.

 

He’s just testing out a new bed when Jared flops down beside him, “So, you‘re thinking about taking this one?” the younger man asks.

 

Jensen glares at him.

 

“Yeah, it is a pretty good bed,” Jared says, then he turns to Jensen,” But I doubt it would be strong enough if we’re going to be fucking on it,” he whispers, leaning close, the action making the bed creak.

 

Jensen swallows thickly at the casual way Jared says this. Maybe he wasn’t the pathetic guy Jensen had thought he was.

 

“Come on. Let’s try another one,” Jared says, taking Jensen’s hand.

 

But instead of walking towards the rest of the beds Jared makes a turn and walks right into the employer restroom. Jensen is stunned for a moment and before he’s recovered enough to ask him what’s going on Jared locks the door. The other man falls to his knees, opening Jensen’s pants without another word.

 

Now this, Jensen could get used to.

 

“Fuck!  Jared! What are you....?”

 

“Practicing,” Jared says, smiling up at him as he pulls out Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen groans as Jared moves to lick a long stripe up his shaft. The kid was better at this than he knew. Jensen can’t take his eyes away from the sight of Jared’s pretty lips molded around his cock. Jared grins around the girth and it is sexier than it has any right to be.

 

“God! Look at you taking my cock,” Jensen groans as he starts to thrust his hips in shallow movements.

 

“Fuck! You want it, don’t you? You want to taste me”

 

Jared doesn’t answer, he just gives a hard suck at the head of Jensen’s cock before sliding down it again. Fuck! Jensen was going to come embarrassingly fast if he kept this up.

 

“You would let me, wouldn’t you? You‘d let me fuck your mouth?”

 

It was too much to ask from someone who was new at this but Jared just stares straight into his eyes. He cups his hands around Jensen‘s ass, making him thrust forward, deeper into that hot, wet mouth.

 

Jensen groans again before he fists his hands in Jared’s hair. He keeps looking down, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight before him. Jared’s hazel eyes stare up at him filled with want and the other man moans occasionally.

 

“Fuck! You really are a cock slut aren’t you? A fucking slut for my cock,” Jensen murmurs as he keeps pushing into Jared’s mouth.

 

When Jared swallows around his cock Jensen can’t hold it anymore and with a strangled groan he pulses down Jared’s throat. Jared keeps their eyes locked as he makes a show of swallowing and Jensen almost collapses at how hot that is.

 

He’s leaning against the bathroom stall panting when Jared stands up. Jensen moves to reciprocate but Jared stops him.

 

“I eh... already eh....”

 

Jensen raises one eyebrow.

 

“God, Jen, the way you talk, I couldn’t not touch myself,” Jared groans, his face turning red.

 

Jensen smirks before saying the only thing that comes to his mind, “Fuck, Jay! You’re so hot.

 

Jensen picks out a bed and a desk. Jared and Mac try to ask his opinion about the couch and the rest of the furniture but he really couldn’t care less about all that. His mind keeps going back to what Jared had done in the restroom. Fuck! How could he ever had thought that boy was a blushing virgin?

 

When they get back home Jensen goes to his room and looks around, smiling to himself. This was going to be a great year. Jensen just felt it in his blood, this year was going to be perfect.

 ***  
  
 

Jared stands in the kitchen two days later looking at the sink. He turns to his brother and frowns.

 

“You think we have to replace that?” he asks.

 

It looked really dirty and he and Mac had already tried cleaning it but whoever lived there before them was one dirty slob. Unfortunately they were running out of cash.

 

Jared did find a job working at a library and Mac started babysitting every Thursday and Friday so they were making money. So were Jeff and Jensen, but college was starting up soon and they didn’t have much time left to do stuff around here.

 

Which brought him to the other problem.

 

“Did Jensen paint his walls yet?”

 

Jeff shrugs, “Wrong person to ask, dude. Like I would care.”

 

Jared shouldn’t care either but he just hated to think that one room in this house looked less than perfect. Jared resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to help Jensen if he wanted to have it done before the furniture arrived. But he figures he might get a reward when he does so he doesn’t mind.

 

Jared still couldn’t believe what he did in that furniture shop. Jensen was just looking so hot, being so grumpy that he just couldn’t help himself. But Jensen hadn’t touched him since and that had been two days ago. Jared was a bit disappointed, he actually liked having sex with Jensen. Sure he didn’t like doing anything else with the other man because really, the guy was a dick, but the sex with him is great. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Jared wasn’t nervous about chasing the guy away. He didn’t spend too much time thinking about it.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I should offer to help?” Jared asks, because really, the room was bothering him.

 

Jeff laughs, “Man, that room would end up looking like a war zone! You might end up trying to drown each other in paint!”

 

Jared thinks that isn’t true, he and Jensen get along just fine. Sure, there have been some snarky remarks from both sides and Jared had been upset with the other man on more than one occasion but that’s just the way they were. Jared actually likes it, having a hot guy around and not caring if he likes him or not. And then there‘s the sex. It’s actually the sex that makes everything better, really. He probably would have hated Jensen if it wasn’t for the sex.

 

“We’re not that bad!” Jared complains.

 

Jeff just shrugs and takes an apple from the fruit bowl Mac insisted they buy before stalking out of the room. Jared goes back to staring at the sink.

 

“Is it still dirty?” Mac asks and Jared nods, “we’re going to have to replace it,” she says, standing next to Jared.

 

Jared looks over to see Mac also glaring at the thing.

 

“So you know Jensen is never going to paint his room, right?” Mac asks him after a while.

 

Jared shrugs. Mac probably knows her brother better than he does.

 

“I figured maybe you could do it? I have to work but you still have a day off, right?”

 

Jared forgot that Mac could be like him when it came to decorating. That was why they were perfect for living together, they shared the same ideas. So he should have known that she would be as bugged by the unpainted room as he was.

 

***

 

Jensen is still asleep when Jared knocks on his door with a bucket of paint in his hands. He can paint the room in one day. Jensen didn’t get to pick any colors, of course, but at least he would have nice, clean walls when Jared was finished.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Jensen grumbles.

 

“You out of the room for the day,” Jared says brightly and adds, “and maybe take your stuff unless you want to get paint on it.”

 

Jensen just stares at him for a long time before shrugging and going back into his room, letting Jared in too. Jared stands there, confused for a moment. He expected Jensen to put up a fight or at least to insult his manliness.

 

“I was expecting Mac to be the one doing this,” Jensen mumbles as he picks up some things and gives them to Jared.

 

Jared puts down the paint and helps Jensen move some stuff out into the living room. He doesn’t say anything to Jensen. After knowing him for such a short time his morning moods were famous.

 

“Don’t think I’m going to help you,” Jensen warns, just as Jared was getting ready to paint.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not. I just couldn’t see one room go unpainted.”

 

Jensen groans, “God! You really are  _that_  gay.”

 

Jared stares at the walls, smirking, “You’re gay too, asshole.”

 

Jensen leaves and Jared sighs, happy to be away from moody Ackles. His relief doesn’t last long as Jensen comes walking back into the room with a mug in his hands and sits down in the middle of the room.

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Jared asks.

 

“No actually, I don’t”

 

Jared wants to punch him.

 

Apparently Jensen is happy just sitting there while Jared paints the first wall. It is really annoying because the guy refuses to paint his room and when someone else does it he just sits there and watches.

 

When Jared stretches to reach the top of the second wall Jensen starts talking.

 

“Fuck, Jay! You have such a nice back. Strong and muscular.”

 

Jared startles because it had been silent for quite some time; also Jensen’s voice was really low like he had just woken up or was really horny.

 

“Can’t wait to fuck you from behind and see those muscles play as my dick drives deep into you.”

 

Jared shivers at the thought, he had been thinking about Jensen fucking him more and more lately. The thought of a cock inside his ass turns him on so much, he can’t wait until Jensen fucks him. He doesn’t say anything though, Jensen is obviously the one in charge here.

 

Jensen moans and Jared sneaks a glance only to see the other man touching himself.

 

“Keep painting,” Jensen groans and Jared obeys.

 

“God! You know I would fuck you good, right? I would finger fuck you first or maybe even rim you.”

 

Jensen’s breath is getting shallower by the minute and Jared is hard and leaking in his pants already.

 

“Yeah, like that, Jay. God! Your back is so gorgeous! Of course we’d do it face to face too. You need to have experienced everything before I let you go.”

 

Jared groans, cupping his cock with his hand, getting paint all over the front of his pants. He’s so turned on by Jensen’s dirty talk that he can’t even think straight as he drops the paint roller.

 

“Fuck! Jensen.”

 

When he turns around Jensen is right in his face and pushes him against the wall, also getting the back of his jeans smeared with paint. For a brief moment Jared thinks about the fact that he will have to paint that section again before Jensen’s lips slam onto his.

 

“I was going to wait until we had beds, make it more comfortable for you,” Jensen murmurs as his pushes his crotch against Jared’s.

 

Jared groans, his hands finding Jensen’s ass and pulling the other man closer to him.

 

“But you just go and show off that little tight ass of yours. And,” Jensen groans, lips sliding to Jared’s neck, “I can’t stop thinking about how hot you would look while I’m fucking you. Or how you would look with my come all over you,” Jensen nips at his earlobe, “‘cause I’m definitely going to come all over you.”

 

Jared wants to drop to his knees and take Jensen in his mouth again, like before. He wants to suck Jensen incoherent and then let the other man come all over his face. He can’t because Jensen has him pinned against the wall.

 

“Do it,” he grunts instead.

 

Jensen lets out a low-sounding growl before turning Jared around so that he’s facing the wall. The sick smell of paint penetrates his brain but he can’t be bothered by it. Not when Jensen is rutting against his ass.

 

“You remember this position, Jay?” Jensen whispers in his ear.

 

Jared swallows, of course he remembers.

 

“Gonna do so much more than just to come in my pants right now.”

 

Jensen starts unbuttoning Jared’s pants pulling them down as quickly as he can. He slowly traces a finger down Jared’s crack and Jared fights the urge to push back into it.

 

“Please,” he whispers, pushing against the wall in an attempt to stay upright.

 

“Hmm,” Jensen huffs, “no lube, can’t fuck you.”

 

Jared shivers as Jensen’s hands leave his body, but then Jensen’s cock is sliding through Jared’s crack and this time Jared is pushing back.

 

“Yeah, this will do,” Jensen says as he thrusts against Jared’s ass, “God! Look at you pushing back on my cock! You want it so bad, don’t you? Want my cock to split you open and take you. I’m gonna do that one day Jay, just not now. Now this,” Jensen reaches around and starts pulling Jared’s cock, “is all you get.”

 

Jared groans as Jensen’s cock starts sliding up his ass in the same rhythm he’s jerking Jared off.

 

“Yeah, yes Jen, want more. Fuck! Your cock,” Jared pants.

 

“Yeah, want it huh? Can’t believe I thought you were a blushing virgin. You’re so hungry for my cock.”

 

Jensen starts jerking him off harder and Jared can’t help the whimpers leaving his throat.

 

“Yeah, like that, huh?” Jensen asks, moving against Jared more frantically, “Fuck! Your ass feels so good, Jay.”

 

Jensen lets out a long groan, pushing hard against Jared’s ass, the head of his cock catching against the rim of Jared’s hole and with a surprised groan Jared comes all over the wall. Jensen follows him not much later.

 

They both stand there catching their breath and when they move away from the wall Jared’s entire form is covered in paint. Jensen also has a spot on the crotch of his jeans from when he was grinding against Jared.

 

Jared is breathlessly staring at Jensen, who starts laughing when he looks past Jared to the wall, “Now that’s what I call painting.”

 

When Jared turns around he sees his come slowly sliding down the freshly-painted wall.

 

 ***

 

 

The next day Jensen is sitting on the living room floor with a cold beer and sore shoulders. He had helped Jared paint the rest of the room. He had been kind of an asshole about the whole thing, after all. He knew Mac couldn’t just sit by and watch his room stay like that. Like he told Jared before, he expected her to help. She would have forced him to help her from the beginning, unlike Jared.  
 

 

The furniture was coming today and Jensen had taken the day off so he could be there. He figured that he had slacked enough and he needed to show that he really was invested in this.

 

“Hey Jensen,” Jared says as he enters the room.

 

Jensen looks up feeling a flare of heat. He hadn’t meant to lose control like he did. Jensen was just a sucker for masculine guys, and fuck, Jared was obscenely ripped.

 

Jared sits down on the floor across from Jensen.

 

“Jared, what are you doing here, man? I thought you had to work”

 

Jared shrugs, “Didn’t think you’d be here.”

 

Jensen feels a little bit annoyed. Why did Jared assume that he wasn’t reliable? Jensen was a very reliable person! He doesn’t want to get in a fight so he doesn’t say anything, he just huffs out a breath.

 

“I really have a hard time believing that you are actually gonna be a doctor one day,” Jared says after a while.

 

Jensen groans, he’s had this conversation with just about everyone. He was known as the party boy who never did any work at school. That wasn’t true, he was just really smart so he didn’t have to do much. And the rest he just planned correctly.

 

“Well, I can be serious when I want to be,” Jensen says, a little bit annoyed.

 

Jared flushes for the first time since their first meeting and Jensen can’t help but think it’s cute.

 

“I didn’t mean that, I mean I know you’re smart. Or else you wouldn’t have gotten this far, right? But I mean, I don’t see you as the type. I thought you would be more the Economics type you know?”

 

Jensen doesn’t know. He never doubted that he was going to be a doctor. He wanted to help people, make some kind of difference. While making money of course. He didn’t tell Jared that though, he had an image to live up to.

 

“How come we always end up just the two of us?” he asks instead.

 

Jared opens his mouth to answer when the doorbell rings.

 

***

 

Almost two hours later Jensen is sitting on his plastic-covered mattress. The guys who delivered the furniture worked really fast, it also helped a lot that Jared had lent them a hand. It had been fun to watch Jared grunt and put stuff into place, it was good to see those muscles actually had some use. Of course, it had been kind of embarrassing when he got turned on just by watching the kid move a couple of things , but Jensen figured that was just anticipation. Because honestly, now that his bed was here he was planning to take full advantage.

   
  
 

Jensen is just pondering on what he wants to do on his new bed first when Jared comes walking into the room, still a bit sweaty from the work he did earlier. He also looks a bit surprised.

 

“Can you believe that guy with the squinty eyes gave me his phone number? Said if I ever wanted to do some real heavy lifting I should give him a call.”

 

Jensen can’t stop the laugh that erupts, “Well, maybe you should take him up on it, maybe he just needs you to move his couch or something.”

 

Jared flops down next to Jensen on the bed and looks at him like he was crazy and maybe he was. Then his eyes travel slowly up and down Jensen’s body and they turn dark with lust and Jensen has to swallow. Fuck!

 

Jared doesn’t even say anything he just reaches for Jensen’s fly and pulls his cock out. He holds it in a loose grip as he starts stroking him. Jensen almost wants to beg for more but he doesn’t; he was here to show Jared a thing or two not the other way around. He leans over to Jared, slowly pushing him back so that he is laying on the mattress, plastic rustling along the way.

 

Jared lets out a small gasp as Jensen starts to undress him. Jensen leans in to kiss Jared and when he pulls back Jared is looking at him with glazed eyes.

 

“I thought we didn’t do that?”

 

Jensen chuckles and wants to remark on how a few kisses didn’t matter once you sucked each other off, but gets distracted when Jared takes off his shirt. It isn’t the first time he’s seen the kid shirtless but it is the first time that he is allowed to touch. And so Jensen does, placing hot, wet kisses across Jared’s chest, sucking on his tiny, perky nipples as Jared squirms under him.

 

“Fuck! Jared! I want you so much,” Jensen breathes, hot against his skin.

 

He’s laying half on top of Jared, pushing his cock against the other man‘s thigh. The friction of denim against his cock is almost painful.

 

“Yeah,” Jared just says, trying to pull Jensen completely on top of him.

 

They make out and rut against each other while removing as much clothing as possible. Jensen is about to take Jared’s jeans off when the front door opens.

 

“Hi guys, “ Mackenzie yells, “Shit! I love the new couch!”

 

Jensen pulls away from Jared, muttering soft curses when he does so. He totally lost control just then, that had  _never_  happened to him before. All he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck Jared. Now that they had a bed they could do it on there was really nothing stopping him. Well, except for his sister coming home, that is.

 

They both jump off the bed in a hurry to get dressed and when they move out into the living room Mackenzie looks at them strangely.

 

“What were you two doing?”

 

“Moving the furniture, you should come see how it looks Kenz, it’s really awesome,” Jensen says, pulling Mackenzie with him before she can ask any more questions.

 

The new stuff looked really good. Jensen was happy that Jared and Mackenzie took their time picking everything out. He couldn’t decorate even if he tried. The new stuff however, made the place feel more like home. Mackenzie squeals when she sees Jensen’s bedroom.

 

“I can’t believe it! This is really going to be our home!” Mackenzie says happily.

 

“At least for the next year,” Jensen says, smiling.

 

Mackenzie looks like she is about to hug him. Luckily Jeff comes home right then. Jensen turns just in time to see his friend enter the room.

 

“Wow!” Jeff says, looking around.

 

“I know, right?” Mackenzie says with pride.

 

It was true she and Jared were the ones who did this, who managed to get the empty apartment looking like a home. Jensen was glad that they decided to ask the two to live with them, because if it was only Jeff and him the place would have turned out looking like a stag house. This was so much better.

 

“Wow Jay, Kenz you really did a great job,” Jeff says.

 

Jensen nods, agreeing with his friend. They should do something to thank the couple. They hadn’t really helped the past few days. They agreed on this beforehand, since they couldn’t pay as much as Jeff and Jensen but it was still generous of them to do all this work.

 ***

 

That night Jensen and Jeff make dinner as a thank you for what the other two had done. At the end of the dinner all four of them sit there looking at each other when Jeff raises his glass.

 

“Guys, let’s toast to having a wonderful year.”

 

They all smile and raise their glasses and Jensen thinks it’s going to be a great year with great friends  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

"OK, you’re going to have to explain it to me one more time," Jeff says.

Jared sighs, they’ve been living in their new apartment for over a week now and Jeff still didn’t know how the DVD player worked. How that man was going to be a doctor was beyond him.

"Look! It’s all pretty simple," Jared says as he shows Jeff again which buttons he had to push.

Jeff just frowns and shakes his head, "Whatever, man! I’m not going to be home enough for this shit and if I am I will ask either you or Jensen. "

Jared shrugs. He was right, they wouldn’t be home much since school was starting. Jared had already been to Orientation Day, with Mackenzie of course. It had been nice but Jared was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time enjoying the quiet of living away from his parents.

And then, of course, there was Jensen.

He wasn’t able to see the other man much and when Jared did see him either Jeff or Mackenzie would always be there. He wanted to ask Jensen if they were still going through with their plan. Jared got hot every time he thought of what he and the other man had done and he wanted to do more as soon as possible. He just wasn’t sure anymore if Jensen wanted the same thing.

"Hey Jay, how about we watch something now?" Jeff asks, playing with the remote.

Jared watches as the screen goes from blue, the DVD screen, to black. Jared grinds his teeth hoping no-one would ever leave Jeff alone with their equipment.

"How was first week of school anyway?" Jeff asks casually as Jared sits down next to him and grabs the remote from his hand.

"Fine. I’m still getting settled though so things are a bit weird. You ‘re lucky you don’t have to go until next week," Jared says, grinning at his brother.

Jared had been declared coolest freshmen when he told the others he lived off-campus but now he was beginning to see the down side of it. The others were already bonding because they shared a dorm and Jared felt a bit left out.

But then he heard the guys complain about each other and he was happy that he had a room of his own.

"Yeah, well, you have it easy. I have to work my ass off in med school."

Jared huffs out a breath, Jeff always teased him about being the smart, dorky one but Jared knew his brother was just as smart as him, if not smarter.

"Yeah yeah yeah, guess you have to party less, learn more," Jared jokes.

Jeff grins at him, showing off his dimples and Jared wonder if he looks like Jeff when he smiles.

"Well, maybe you can start partying," Jeff says then he frowns a little, "I’m glad you and Jensen have pushed aside your differences."

Jared sighs. He doesn’t want to discuss Jensen with Jeff. He either complained about the other man or he lusted after him. And he never wanted to talk to anyone about the latter.

"Yeah, he’s not that bad," Jared says doubtfully, "we’ve been staying out of each other’s hair."

It wasn’t a lie. Jared had hardly seen Jensen the past week.

"Yeah, Jensen has been freaking out over school. He thinks he’s not smart enough. He’s crazy, he’s smarter than me," Jeff says, sitting back on the couch.

Jared just looks at his brother, wondering why the hell he was telling him this. It did explain why Jensen was so withdrawn lately. Jared feels sorry for the man.

"Well, I can relate," Jared says. He was nervous about starting school again too.

"Well, little brother, I just know you’ll do better than me," Jeff says reassuringly.

Jared didn’t expect it to make him feel better but it did. Jeff hardly gave compliments so this was big for him. Jeff just smiles, motioning for Jared to put on the movie and so Jared does.

　  
 

***  
 

Two hours later Jared wakes up on the couch. He never could watch a whole movie without falling asleep or getting bored. He frowns, wondering what woke him up when he hears someone laugh.

"Man, I had a bet with myself when you were going to fall off that thing," Jensen says as Jared looks up at him.

Jared rubs his eyes and glares at the other man, "Where is Jeff?"

"He went out," Jensen says, before moving to his room.

Jared gets up off the couch, following Jensen into his room.

"What are you doing?" he asks as Jensen leans down to pick his book up from the floor.

Jensen spins around, surprise clearly on his face which morphs into annoyance pretty quickly.

"I wanted to refresh my memory before school starts, not that it’s any of your business."

Jared nods, Jeff was right. Jensen was freaking out over school. Jared could tell and he didn’t even know the guy that well. He did, however, know a way to distract Jensen.

"Well, I was thinking. I might need to refresh my memory also," Jared says, smirking, as he drops to his knees, "I can’t seem to remember, with or without teeth?"

Jensen groans as Jared starts opening his pants, then he looks at the book in his hands. For a moment Jared thinks that Jensen is going to insist on studying but he throws the book over his shoulder and grips Jared’s hair.

"You can use teeth, but just don’t bite," the last part of the sentence is cut off as Jared pulls Jensen’s cock out of his jeans.

Jared looks at his cock; it’s long and thick and so fucking hot. Jared swallows anxiously. He was driven by his own boldness before, but he has only done this one time and now he was nervous. He softly strokes Jensen’s cock and Jensen groans, his grip on Jared’s hair tightening. A drop of precum appears from the slit and Jared slowly licks it off while looking at Jensen.

Jensen’s eyes are bright green and focused solely on Jared. Jared feels a surge of courage at the lust in Jensen’s eyes and sucks in the head of Jensen’s cock.

"Fuck Jared! So eager for it, aren’t you?"

Instead of answering Jared just sucks Jensen in deeper; it feels good to give the other man so much pleasure.

"Yeah, like that. You want it, don’t you?" Jensen groans as he slowly starts thrusting into Jared’s mouth.

Jared’s dick was pressing painfully against his jeans, he was so turned on. Jensen’s grip on his hair was agonizing, but it only added to the pleasure. Knowing that he was making Jensen so desperate made everything better. He starts sucking harder, wanting to take Jensen completely into his mouth, to taste him.

"Fuck! You’re better than you know, Jay. Ugh! I shouldn’t have let you go without this for so long."

Jensen pulls Jared off his cock and makes him look up. Jared groans at the loss and swallows thickly as he sees the feral look on Jensen’s face.

"You’ve been waiting for me, Jay, haven’t you? You’ve been wanting my cock inside you, haven’t you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jared’s voice feels rough in his throat, "give it to me, Jensen."

Jared pushes his head toward Jensen’s cock but Jensen’s grip keeps him in place. Then Jensen kneels down and kisses Jared, licking his mouth with rough sweeps of his tongue.

"Hmm," Jensen breathes against his lips, "you’re so fucking hot, Jay."

Jensen pushes Jared back until he is lying on his back on the ground.

"Gonna give you what you want, Jay," Jensen whispers, kissing his way down Jared’s neck.

Jared groans bucking his hips up, trying to get much-needed friction. He moans in frustration when Jensen pulls away.

"Shh Jay, ‘m gonna take care of you. You remember what I promised in the bathroom?" he asks, before turning around so that his cock is in Jared’s face, his face is near Jared’s cock and Jared’s breath catches. When Jensen starts taking his cock out he gets with the program and leans up to take Jensen’s cock back into his mouth.

"God Jay! You’re so big," Jensen’s hips stutter as Jared sucks and swirls his tongue, licking away all the precum.

Jensen swallows Jared’s cock and Jared is in heaven. The thought of doing this, of having Jensen in and around him made him crazy with lust before, but the real thing was so much better. He’s moaning around Jensen’s cock, his hands on Jensen’s ass, trying to pull him in more. He sucks on the head tonguing the slit, chasing the taste of Jensen. Then he remembers what Jensen said about teeth and he scrapes his teeth softly over the shaft. Jensen groans, pushing his cock completely and forcefully into Jared’s mouth before coming in violent spurts. Jared moans, swallowing greedily, his own hips moving of their own accord. Jensen isn’t really sucking anymore, just letting Jared fuck his mouth. It’s so hot that Jared loses it completely. He comes so hard he actually loses his vision for a couple of seconds.

Jensen groans and swallows it all.

Jensen rolls over, lying down next to Jared, breathing harshly.

　

"I like this new confident side of you now; walking into my room dropping down on your knees and sucking me off with that perfect little mouth of yours," Jensen says from somewhere around Jared’s hips.

Jared’s breath catches again and he groans, "Don’t say stuff like that."

"Why not? Does it make you feel dirty?" he can hear the smirk in Jensen’s voice.

"No, it makes me hot and really I can’t get hard again so soon," Jared says.

He wanted it to sound confident but it comes out as a whisper and he feels his cheeks flush as he says it. So much for confidence.

Jensen chuckles, "Figure that you like dirty talk," he says, before standing up.

Jared lifts his head to see Jensen tuck himself back into his jeans and zip up.

"What are you doing?" he asks as Jensen walks out of the room.

"Getting a glass of water. Spunk makes my throat feel sticky."

　  
***  
  
  
 

Four days later Jared is lying on the couch watching TV when his brother comes home from first day of class. Jared’s classes ended earlier today and luckily he didn’t have much studying to do, so he was enjoying his free time as much as he could.

"Hey Jay, where are the rest of them?" Jeff asks, pushing his feet off the couch so that he could sit down.

Jared shrugs. He knew that Mackenzie still had class. The two of them weren’t in the same classes at all, so he hadn’t seen his friend all day. He didn’t know where Jensen was, he didn’t know the other man’s schedule.

"Who is cooking tonight?" Jeff asks as he starts flipping through channels.

They had decided to make a task list early on in this arrangement, rotating the chores between the four of them. It worked out pretty good, with Jared and Mac doing a bit more than Jensen and Jeff cause they were paying less. It was weird how little everyone saw each other with work and classes getting in the way most of the time.

"Well, it’s my turn, but I have no idea when Mac and Jensen will be home," he says.

Jeff nods, "I won’t be eating with you guys. I have a date."

Jared smiles at his big brother, "Oh, big brother’s got a hot date," he says in a teasing voice.

Jared was actually surprised. Jeff didn’t date much and Jared couldn’t remember the last time the other man went on an actual dinner date. It seemed that whoever Jeff was taking out was special. But it was his duty as a little brother to tease him about it.

 

"Shut up, "he says but the grin doesn’t fade from his face as he does so.

"Tell me."

"Her name is Eloise, she’s in my anatomy class," Jeff says.

"So you won’t eat dinner with us," Jared concluded.

Jeff nods, a smile still bright on his face.

Jeff leaves half an hour later after telling Jared all about how awesome this girl is and Jared suspects that Jeff might have a little crush of his own. It made Jared feel a little giddy, it had been a while since he has had a crush and he didn’t want to think about the last time he dated anyone.

***

  
Jensen comes home a couple of minutes after Jeff leaves.

"God, I’m hungry," he groans.

Jared smiles, he was about to start dinner but he wanted to wait until Mac came home.

"Oh, before I forget I ran in to Mac on my way home, she’s studying with a friend tonight so she won’t be home. Where is Jeff?" Jensen says as he walks into the kitchen.

Jared follows him, laughing. Jensen turns around when he reaches the kitchen counter with a frown on his face.

"What?" he asks.

"Jeff just left, he has a hot date. Seems like it’s just the two of us."

Jensen grins, "So, hot stuff, what are you making for our hot date?"

Jared opens the fridge and stares inside it intensely, hoping to hide the blush that is spreading across his cheeks. Jensen chuckles like he knows Jared would have this reaction.

"You know I’ve got some money over, how about I’ll buy us a pizza. You just can’t tell Mac and Jeff."

Jared turns to see the smirk on Jensen’s face, "You’re expecting me to put out if you buy me dinner?"

Jensen just grins, cupping Jared’s crotch in his hand, rubbing it slowly, "We’re home alone tonight, you’re telling me you’re not putting out?"

Jared just smiles down at the other man until Jensen leans up and kisses him. They stand in the kitchen like that kissing and rubbing lazily against each other for a while.

Jensen pulls back with a groan, "Fuck, I’m horny, how about I’ll call for the pizza and then we’ll continue this?" he asks.

Jared nods, licking his lips. Jensen was a really good kisser.

Jensen calls the pizza place ordering two large meat specials then turns to Jared, "So how do you suggest we pass the time?" he asks, smiling seductively.

Jared smirks, pushing Jensen down on his knees, "How about you suck me?"

Jensen pouts before he starts opening Jared’s pants and Jared laughs, "Don’t worry. You can fuck me later."

Jensen freezes and looks up at Jared with fiery eyes, before opening his mouth and swallowing Jared down. Jared groans, hands flying to Jensen’s head, not forcing Jensen but steadying himself. Jensen shakes him off. Jared groans holding his hands at his sides, hands balled into fists.

Jensen sucks his cock noisily, eyes closed, like he is actually enjoying himself. Jared can’t stop looking down at Jensen, the sight alone is almost enough to make him come.

Jensen’s hands grips Jared’s ass pulling his cheeks apart, fingers stroking close to Jared’s hole. Jared grinds his teeth, forcing himself to stand still. Jensen presses one finger against Jared’s hole, not quite entering just pushing. Jared moans, pushing back trying to get more pressure.

"Fuck Jensen, I’m… fuck…I’m gonna…." Jared warns.

Jensen opens his eyes, winking at him and Jared loses it. He comes in hot spurts into Jensen’s mouth and Jensen swallows it all.

　

Jensen straightens, kissing Jared deeply, forcing him to taste himself and Jared’s cock gives a weak twitch at that. They’re slowly making their way to Jared’s room when the doorbell rings. Jensen groans pushing his hard on against Jared one more time before moving away. Jared zips himself up with a content sigh as Jensen moves to open the door.

　  
  
 

***  
 

They sit down on the floor eating the pizza. Jensen looks in amazement as Jared almost breathes in his entire pizza.

"I’m a growing boy," Jared explains as he pours drinks for both him and Jensen.

Jensen nods slowly before shrugging.

"So how are the lessons working out for you?" Jensen asks, smirking.

Jared grins, "Great! You’re teaching me a lot. And it’s really hot."

Jensen nods, eating his pizza. They make small talk while they eat. Jared feels lazily content from his earlier orgasm and the pizza.

"You know, I kind of missed college." Jensen says, licking the grease from his fingers, "the pizza here is awesome."

Jared nods, the pizza was better than it was back home.

"But I also missed the freedom, my parents keep asking me when I’m going to bring home a nice boy, you know. Like I have time for that."

Jared snorts, "Like you didn’t bring guys back to your place at home," he says.

Jensen gives him a sly grin, "not nice ones and my parents never knew about that."

Jared laughs, "Man, my parents are still a bit awkward about me being gay, you’re lucky."

It was true. His parents still acted unnaturally around him like they didn’t know how to act. Jared could live with that; he only came out to his parents a year ago; he expected them to need a little time.

"Yeah, yay me. My mom was thrilled when I told her I was gay," Jensen says and then adds in his best Mrs. Ackles voice, "Oh Jensen, now you can bring home a nice young man instead of all those girls."

"Your mom didn’t like you dating girls?" Jared asks, disbelieving.

"No, she didn’t like me dating Danneel Harris."

Jared thinks he knows Danneel Harris. She works at the grocery store, full-time since she left high school.

"Why? Danneel is a nice girl," he asks because she is.

Jensen laughs, "Well, nice to know you approve of me dating her."

"Well she  _is_  nice, I like her. How did she react when you told her you’re gay."

"She knew it before I did," Jensen says, shrugging.

Jared swallows as Jensen finishes the last bit of pizza. He never had a girlfriend; knew pretty early in his life that he was gay; never really felt the desire to date a girl or try anything with them. He tried kissing Mac once; they decided never to talk about that again.

"Did you…? I mean…?" Jared blushes and Jensen raises an eyebrow in question, "have sex with her," he says finishing his question.

Jensen pushes away his plate, leaning back a bit, patting his belly, "Nope, tried once, couldn’t even get it up, man."

Jared chuckles. Really, if Jensen couldn’t get it up for Danneel Harris he definitely is gay. Jensen blushes and it’s the prettiest thing Jared has ever seen. Then Jensen reaches out pulls Jared closer to him.

"I remember someone leaving me high and dry before," He says against Jared’s lips, before kissing him.

Jensen kisses him frantically, pulling off his shirt, mouthing at the naked skin that is revealed by the action. Jared moans, moving Jensen’s hand down to his pants and the obvious bulge there. Jensen groans, cupping Jared through his pants.

"Gonna fuck you, Jay. Gonna make it so good you’ll be begging for more," he pants against Jared’s lips.

Jared bucks his hips up, trying to pull Jensen closer. Finally Jensen’s going to fuck him. He’s been waiting for this, wanted to be fucked. Lose his virginity for real.

"We should move this to the bedroom," Jensen whispers before standing up and taking Jared’s hand.

They kiss while they push and pull each other towards Jared’s bedroom. Jensen throws him on the bed as soon as they arrive and starts taking off his own clothes. Jared stares at him. Jensen was really nice to look at especially when he was getting undressed.

"Come on Jay, wanna see your body, " Jensen groans, walking towards the bed naked.

Jared moves, pushing his jeans and boxers out of the way as Jensen stands at the edge of the bed staring down at Jared. Jared begins to feel self-conscious underneath his gaze and shifts uncomfortably.

"God! So fucking hot," Jensen breathes, letting himself fall down on top of Jared.

Jensen smiles at Jared kissing him softly, "You sure about this?" he asks and Jared nods.

He pushes Jared back and Jared goes willingly. He was going to enjoy whatever Jensen was going to do to him.

Jensen takes Jared’s nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on the little pebble. Jared arches his back, trying to get Jensen closer, moaning. He feels Jensen’s hands travel down his body, caressing and Jared pushes into the touch.

"God, Jay,love the way you just take what I give you.."

Jared groans as Jensen’s mouth travels lower down his body, kissing every part but not touching where Jared needs him the most.

"Come on, Jensen," Jared begs.

Jensen looks up, hands caressing Jared’s thighs, pushing his legs apart, "What do you want, Jay? Tell me."

Jared strains so that he can look into Jensen’s eyes. They’re blown wide, just a small rim of green visible and Jared feels heat flare deep inside him.

"Your mouth, Jen. Please."

Jensen moans, licking a long, wet stripe along Jared’s cock which is lying hard on his belly. Jared feels precum pooling below his bellybutton as Jensen does this. Jensen wipes his finger through it, before moving his hand to Jared’s hole. He rubs the cum-covered finger against his hole and Jared bucks up, moaning loudly.

"Yeah, like that, Jay. You want me to fill your sweet little ass."

Jared wants to tell Jensen ‘yes’, he does but he’s unable to form coherent sentences as he feels Jensen’s finger enter him. It burns, and it feels slightly uncomfortable but it is the hottest thing Jensen has done to him so far. Jensen pulls away and spits on Jared’s hole before pushing his finger in again, moving it in and out in smooth motions. He takes Jared’s cock into his mouth as he adds another finger and Jared’s hips start moving uncontrollably.

"Fuck Jay, you’re so tight and you taste so good. So hot for me," Jensen groans.

"More," Jared whispers, voice hoarse.

"Good, so hot," Jensen response moving up Jared’s body, "Lube?"

Jared points at his nightstand and Jensen gets out the lube. Jared can hardly keep his eyes open, every nerve being overloaded by pleasure. He feel like he’s on fire, knows he must look flushed as hell.

Jensen pushes his legs up so that they are bent at the knees, exposing Jared’s hole. He bends down, blowing on the pink flesh. Jared groans, feeling the draft against his hot skin then Jensen leans down and licks.

"Fuck Jay! I feel your hole twitch," Jensen says before pushing his fingers in again, this time slick with lube.

Jared mewls as Jensen licks and fingers his ass, pushing back against the touch as Jensen hits his prostate, his cock lying on his stomach neglected, precum seeping out steadily. Jensen alternates between licking between his fingers inside Jared’s ass and moving his fingers in and out of Jared’s ass flattening his tongue and licking from Jared’s hole to his balls. Jared is a sweating, babbling mess by the time Jensen adds a third finger.

"You’re safe?" Jensen asks, after pulling his tongue out of Jared’s ass while his fingers keep moving steadily.

It takes some time for Jared’s pleasure-fogged mind to process what Jensen just asked him but when it does he nods, hoping that Jensen is looking at him because he is incapable of answering with words.

Of course you are," Jensen whispers, "I want to fuck you bareback. Can I, Jay?"

Jared doesn’t care right now as long as Jensen keeps on doing that with his fingers. The only thing in his brain is  _more good more._

There are some rustling sounds and Jensen’s fingers disappear from his ass. Jared opens his eyes, looking at Jensen as the other man moves up his body.

"You’re ready?" he asks as his cock nudges Jared’s hole, almost slipping in.

Jared looks at him, dazed, lifting his hips, trying to get Jensen inside him.

"Fuck, you’re eager. Want my cock bad, don’t you," Jensen whispers against Jared’s mouth before kissing him.

Jared has trouble keeping up with the kiss as Jensen slides inside of him, pleasure fading as the burn increases. He’s panting, trying to adjust to Jensen’s cock inside of him. Jensen tries kissing him through it.

"You okay?" Jensen asks, strained concern clear in his eyes.

Jared swallows, shifts his hips a little and nods. Jensen slowly pulls out before thrusting in. Jared arches his back and yells as Jensen hits his prostate. It was so much different from having fingers up his ass, so much better.

"Yeah, that’s more like it," Jensen says, cheeks flushed, eyes wide but still controlled.

Jensen’s grip on Jared knees is almost bruising as he pushes Jared’s legs up. He starts fucking Jared in earnest, hips snapping, cock hitting Jared’s prostate every single time.

"Come on, Jared," Jensen says hand fisting his cock, "Come one show me how much you like my cock."

Jared moans, bucking his hips, pushing down on Jensen’s cock, moving in time with Jensen.

"That’s more like it," Jensen pants, bending down to kiss Jared, his other hand tweaking a nipple, "knew you would be a cock slut," his hips pistoning as Jared’s moans turn into a constant keening.

"Come on Jay, come for me."

Jared balls tighten and his back bends awkwardly as he lifts himself off the bed with his head and legs before coming in hot spurts on his own body. Jensen groans, hips moving faster before losing their rhythm and Jared feels hot wetness enter his body as Jensen shivers and collapses on top of him.

They lay like that for a while catching their breath before Jensen moves to the bathroom. Jared leans up to see the other man come back with a cloth. He kneels on the bed, slowly wiping Jared clean with careful strokes. Jared doesn’t say anything, enjoying the content buzz running through his body as Jensen lays down next to him. Jared folds himself around the other man, feeling sleep slowly take over his body. Mackenzie was going to kill him if she found them like this tomorrow morning, but right now Jared couldn’t care less.

　

***　

　

Jensen wakes up to the bed moving, he buries his face deeper into the pillow, grunting softly. Then he slowly wakes up more, remembering what happened last night. When he turns his head so he can look to the side he sees Jared staring at him.

"We didn’t use protection," is the first thing out of Jared’s mouth.

Jensen groans, burying his face deeper into the pillow, "you gonna get pregnant?"

"No, ass! Because of STDs!"

Jensen shakes his head. It was too early for this shit. "I give blood."

Jared moves the bed some more until Jensen glares at him sleepily. No matter how good the sex had been, this was just not worth it.

"I give blood. They test you for STDs when they do that. Besides, I always use a condom," he says, finally hoping that Jared would let him go back to sleep once he explained it.

"You didn’t with me."

Jared really didn’t want him to sleep, "I didn’t with you," he repeats then sits up looking at Jared, "You’re a virgin. What are you going to give me?"

Jared sighs, lying back down on the bed with his eyes closed. Jensen eyes him wearily, hoping that this was the end of that conversation but not quite sure it was.

Jared opens one eye, looking at Jensen, "Guess this was it then, mission accomplished. We don’t have to fool around anymore."

Jensen shifts uncomfortably, "Well, we didn’t do everything. There are still things I could teach you."

Jared nods, looking serious, "Yeah, like topping. I figured you would let me work that one out by myself but…"

Jensen cuts him off mid rant, "No, not that. I don’t bottom, ever."

It was the truth. It wasn’t that he didn’t like bottoming. He didn’t know if he liked it or not, he never tried it. But he figured it hurt a hell of a lot and he never found anyone who he thought was worth the pain.

"Don’t like it?" Jared asks, biting his lip.

"No, it’s not that," Jensen explains, "I never did it."

Jared looks choked for a moment but soon recovers, "Why not?"

Jensen shrugs it off; he doesn’t want to explain it to the kid. He actually didn’t know why he was still here talking to Jared, they weren’t like that. They lived together, fooled around and avoided talking to each other whenever it was possible. And when they did talk they most likely insulted each other.

"Is Mac home yet?" Jensen asks instead of answering.

He wanted to leave this room but he didn’t want his kid sister catching him leaving the room of her best friend. She would hurt him in ways he could never imagine. He knew what he was doing with Jared was stupid and not to mention dangerous, but Jensen was the kind of guy that liked living on the edge. Well, maybe if it was fenced so that no-one could fall in, but still.

"Yeah but I think she is asleep so…," Jared says, shrugging.

Jensen steps out of bed, grinning when he catches Jared ogling him.

"Well, thanks for the great night," he says before walking towards the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

　

When Jensen comes out of the shower Jared is in the kitchen making breakfast. Jensen walks in, looking at the other man moving around, wincing every now and then as he makes a wrong move. Jensen feels a slight pang of guilt. He should have taken it slower, maybe prepped Jared some more.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

He wanted to sound sarcastic but the thought that he might have actually hurt the kid changed his voice. He only agreed on doing this so that the kid could have a good first time, he didn’t want to ruin that for him by being too impatient.

Jared turns around startled, wincing and shifting after the movement.

"What?" he asks, then realization dawns, "No" he adds quickly.

Jensen looks as Jared puts down plates for them both, he wasn’t entirely convinced.

"Then why do you keep wincing?"

Jared blushes, sitting down across from Jensen, gesturing towards Jensen to start eating. Jensen shakes his head, not before he has an answer.

"It feels weird, kind of," Jared trails off, "empty."

Jensen raises both eyebrows in question.

"Like you’re still in there but you’re not," Jared whispers beet-red by now.

Jensen almost spits out his breakfast and looks at Jared. That was so hot, the other man still feeling him. Now that he was comforted by the fact that Jared wasn’t actually in pain he could appreciate the thought. It made him half hard already.

"Hmm, you like having my cock inside you, don’t you?" Jensen whispers, smirking.

"Shhh, Mac or Jeff could hear you"

"Mac and Jeff could hear what?" Mackenzie asks as she enters the kitchen.

They both startle, moving further apart as Mackenzie sits down and starts eating Jensen’s breakfast. Normally Jensen would have been annoyed but right now he was just relieved that Mac didn’t notice the awkwardness.

"Jared screaming my name in orgasm," he replies with ease.

She would never believe it unless she saw it with her own two eyes.

"Yeah, like he would ever sink so low that he would fuck you."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Jensen feels out of his depth for the next few days. Usually when he slept with someone he never saw them again, or at least didn’t want to see them again. Since he slept with Jared he saw the kid every day. It felt like the air was sparking between them every time they were in the same room. He actually was surprised that Mackenzie didn’t suspect anything yet. Usually the girl was really perceptive.   
    
“Hey Jensen,” Jared says as he enters Jensen’s room without knocking, which he seems to be doing a lot lately.   
    
Jensen turns in anticipation, usually Jared came in here to give Jensen a blow job or get one. Didn’t matter. Jensen was in the mood for both. He hoped Mac and Jeff were out tonight so that he and Jared could take their time. Jensen hasn’t fucked Jared since their first time and he couldn’t wait to be inside the boy again.   
    
“Hey Jay, what do you want?”   
    
Jared shrugs, sitting down on Jensen’s bed, “I just finished my homework. I figured that I deserved a reward.”   
    
Jensen smiles. It was just like Jared to say something dorky like that. Then he looks at his own school work, he needed it done this week. If he left it now it meant he had to do it over the weekend which meant he couldn’t go out with his friends. Then Jared crawls underneath his table and starts opening his pants and Jensen figures it can wait.   
    
“Fuck, Jay,” he groans as Jared takes out his cock, mouthing at the slit in no time.   
    
Jared was steadily getting better at sucking cock, more specifically Jensen’s cock. He can almost take the whole thing now and Jensen slowly starts bucking up as Jared takes the whole thing in his mouth, sucking.   
    
“Fuck, Jay, you’re getting good at this, taking my cock like a pro already,” he groans, hands finding Jared’s hair.   
    
Jared bobs his head twisting at every upturn, stroking what isn’t in his mouth. It’s wet and messy and so fucking good Jensen thinks he might pass out.   
    
“Yeah, suck me Jay, make me come.”   
    
Jared just groans, sucking harder. Jensen slowly starts stroking his hair, pulling softly when Jared scrapes his teeth against the shaft.   
    
“Such a nice tight mouth, made for sucking cock.”   
    
Jared pulls off with a slurping sound, tongue underneath the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s hand flexes in Jared’s hair, trying to push the other man back.   
    
Jensen feels the rush of pleasure go through him and he knows he’s not going to last long.   
    
“Jay I’m gonna…fuck! Swallow, take it all,” he says as Jared’s mouth seals around his cock, “Yeah, yeah like that.”   
    
He bucks up one more time before coming in fast, hot spurts while Jared swallows it all down.   
    
Jensen sits in his chair, chest heaving as Jared crawls out from under his desk. He smiles at Jensen.   
    
“A mouth for sucking cock, huh?”   
    
Jensen nods looking at him through hooded eyes, “and an ass for fucking,” he says as he pulls Jared closer.   
    
His mouth seals over Jared’s as he cups Jared’s cock. Jensen knew Jared loved sucking cock, the other man once came from just doing that. Now he was still hard as granite, pulsing in Jensen’s hand. Jared grins against his mouth before sitting on Jensen’s lap.   
    
“What do you want, Jay?” Jensen asks, slowly rubbing Jared through his pants.   
    
“Fuck, this, just…ugh….this,” he says, bucking up into Jensen’s touch.   
    
That was another thing Jensen loved about Jared, he didn’t ask much of Jensen. If Jensen was tired or didn’t have time he would be content with just some rutting against each other.   
    
“Yeah Jay, so hot like this,” Jensen whispers as he mouths at Jared’s neck, softly sucking on the soft skin.   
    
“Jen,” Jared groans pushing up into Jensen’s hand which is still on his cock.   
    
“Yeah, Jay, come on. Can’t wait till I can fuck you again, God you’re so hot.”   
    
Jared’s breath catches like it always does when Jensen says things like that. Jensen closes his eyes, his cock making an attempt to get hard again is almost painful. Jared makes a whimpering sound, rutting more frantically into Jensen’s touch.   
    
“Next time we’re alone I’m gonna spread you out on my bed, Jay. Lick you out like I know you love before fucking you stupid,” Jensen promises.   
    
    
Jared moans loudly before Jensen feels him pulse into his hand, spreading a wet spot in Jared’s pants.   
    
“You’re going to kill me,” Jared groans against Jensen’s ear and Jensen shivers.   
    
“Can’t say I’m sorry,” he says, smiling softly, rubbing circles on Jared’s back.   
  

***  

    
That weekend Jensen is busy with school, work and his friends. He tries fitting in school work during his work time so that he can go out that evening.   
    
When he arrives at the bar on Saturday he’s greeted by his friends.   
    
“Man, thought you were never coming out with us again,” Chris says, slinging one arm around Jensen’s shoulders.   
    
Jensen throws his friend off, moving on to greet the other man on their table. Chris was right though, he hasn’t spent much time with them. He had been busy with school, getting settled in his new job and living in his own apartment. But he was going to make up for that now.   
    
“Yo Steve, where’s my beer, bitch?” he says pulling the other man in a hug.   
    
Steve shrugs, pushing Jensen down on a seat. Both men begin talking to each other excitedly about their band. Jensen was there when they were still looking for members. Hell, they even asked him to join at one point. He had never seen them play and he couldn’t wait till he could see their first gig.   
    
“Man, last night was epic,” Steve says, grinning brightly at Jensen.   
    
Steve starts telling him about the band and what they had been doing. They were in Jensen’s class and graduated last year like Jensen. Unlike Jensen they stopped going to school after that, trying to get a bit of success with their band.   
    
Chris hands him a beer and grins.   
    
“So how’s living with Jeff and the two children going?” he asks smirking.   
    
“Epic,” Jensen deadpans, mimicking Steve’s earlier words, “no, seriously, it’s actually not that bad. The children, as you call them are not the pain in the ass I expected them to be and Jeff is…well he’s Jeff.”   
    
“Where is the fucker anyway?” Steve asks looking around.   
    
Jensen shrugs, “had to study for a test. Man, med school isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. We both have to study our asses off.”   
    
“Explains why we haven’t seen you in quite some time,” Chris says.   
    
Jensen pets him on the shoulder and hands him another beer, “I’m sorry, man.”   
    
“Well at least we know you’re not getting laid,” Steve grumbles.   
    
Jensen freezes at those words, but recovers before either Steve or Chris notice, and smiles.   
  

***

    
The rest of the night they talk about school, girls, in Jensen’s case, guys, and drink beer. Lots and lots of beer. So When Jensen arrives home in the middle of the night he’s not thinking straight.   
    
He’s next to Jared’s bed before he even realizes that he walked into the other man’s room. He strips off his clothes and crawls into bed with Jared, waking him.   
    
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jared grumbles, slowly opening one eye.   
    
“I wanted to say hi,” Jensen says, leaning in to kiss Jared.   
    
Jared allows it for a bit and then pushes Jensen off, wrinkling his nose, “Man, you reek.”   
    
“I’m drunk,” Jensen says, nodding, pushing his body against Jared’s, “and horny,” he whispers, taking Jared’s hand and pressing it to his cock.   
    
“You cannot be serious,” Jared grumbles, pulling away slightly.   
    
Jensen pouts.   
    
“God Jen, you’re crazy,” Jared says.   
    
Jensen just leans down to kiss Jared’s neck, still pushing his hips into Jared’s hand. Jared doesn’t react but Jensen can hear his breath quicken so he knows Jared likes this.   
    
“Mac is home and so is Jeff. You want them to find out?” Jared groans, pushing Jensen away from his body.   
    
Right now Jensen didn’t care if the Pope was in the room, he just wanted to come and preferably with Jared. So he ignores Jared’s protest and leans down to kiss the other man again.   
    
“God Jensen, you’re going to be the death of me, I swear,” Jared says, before pushing Jensen back on the bed and leaning over him,   
    
He starts kissing Jensen’s neck, sucking on his collarbone, hand back on Jensen’s cock, stroking.   
    
“Fuck Jay,” Jensen says, bucking up into Jared’s hand suddenly overwhelmed with the need to get off.   
    
He isn’t nearly coordinated enough to reciprocate but Jared’s hips roll lazily against his hip bone so Jensen thinks Jared doesn’t mind.   
    
“Fuck Jay, you’re so hot. Couldn’t resist,” Jensen mumbles as Jared starts playing with his nipple, sucking and biting at the little pebble, “You’re the only one,” he groans, hands fisting Jared’s hair, indecisive whether to throw him off or pull him closer to the sensitive flesh, “the only one who makes me this crazy.”   
    
Jared groans, bucking more frantically against Jensen, hands moving rapidly on Jensen’s cock and Jensen knows even through his alcohol-clouded mind that Jared is close. He’s about to come from just moving against Jensen, touching Jensen, hearing Jensen say those things to him.   
    
“Yeah Jay, come on your hand,” Jensen’s hands moves to join Jared’s on his own cock, “it feels so goddamn good, nothing ever…” he finished that statement with a loud groan, body thrashing as he comes for what feels like forever and then passes out.   
  

***

    
The next morning he wakes up with a splitting headache and come on his chest and thigh. He groans, rolling over, before realizes that he isn’t in his own bed. He sits up with a jolt, instantly regretting the movement as the room starts spinning.   
    
Fuck! He’d better find Jared and apologize to him.   
    
He walks out into the living room, noticing the blanket on the couch and the lack of Jared. He hears movement in the kitchen so he walks that way.   
    
Jared, Mackenzie and Jeff are all in the kitchen as Jared is making breakfast. Jensen moves in and sits next to Jeff quietly.   
    
“Morning sunshine,” Jeff says, too loud for anyone’s comfort as Jared hands him a glass of water and some pain killers.   
    
Jensen takes them, smiling at Jared in gratitude.   
    
“J-man is way too nice for your sorry ass, you made him sleep on the couch last night,” Mackenzie says, glaring at him.   
    
Jeff snickers as Jensen just shrugs, “he could have slept in bed with me.”   
    
“Yeah, like he would let you molest his ass,” Mac snorts.   
    
Jensen is about to retort when Jared puts down a plate in front of him. Jensen stares at the plate in disbelief. Jared made him an omelet. Then his stomach grumbles and he digs in, headache and his argument with Mac forgotten.   
    
“So did you have fun last night?” Jeff questions after Jensen downs his second cup of coffee.   
    
“Yeah man, missed you there,” Jensen states, “Told them you had to study.”   
    
They sit through the rest of breakfast in silence, all of them enjoying their food. They’re cleaning up the dishes when Mackenzie starts talking again.   
    
“So how was your date, Jay?” She asks and Jared glares at him.   
    
Jensen freezes as he watches Jared smile and say, “It was fine.” And that was the end of it.   
    
It isn’t for Jensen. He sits there, silently glaring at the other three moving around the kitchen, cleaning and getting ready for the day. When Mac and Jeff leave, Jared turns to him, frown on his face.   
    
“You know I didn’t sleep on the couch, right?” Jared asks, “I just told Mac that just so that she wouldn’t ask questions when you come out of my room looking all sleepy and hung over.”   
    
Jensen grinds his teeth, glaring at Jared, “You’ve been dating someone? How can you do that, Jay? Why didn’t you push me away yesterday if you’re dating someone? You-you’re not the cheating type.”   
    
Jensen is angry, angry at himself for making Jared cheat on whoever he’s been dating. Jensen doesn’t think Jared is the type of guy to be sleeping around while he’s dating someone. He never considered that Jared would start dating someone while they were, doing whatever they were doing.   
    
“Dude,” Jared says, holding his hands up, “Mac sprung him on me, said that I haven’t dated for so long I should get back into the game you know? It was nothing. I didn’t even really like the guy.”   
    
Jensen frowns, not really understanding his own reaction or Jared’s reply.   
    
“It’s okay, if you want to date someone you should, just, “Jensen pauses, “I didn’t think you’d be that guy, alright?”   
    
Jared shrugs, “It’s just sex Jensen, it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.”   
    
Jensen doesn’t understand why that makes him feel so bad.   
  

***

    
Jared sits at the table in the restaurant looking at the guy across from him. It was his third date this week. It had started just to reassure Mac that he was really alright, but then Jared was reminded how much he enjoyed it and began asking guys out on dates himself.   
    
“So what’s it like living with your brother and his best friend?” the guy, Greg, asks.   
    
Jared shrugs, it had been fine. It had been wonderful until Jensen stopped coming into Jared’s room and locking his own about a week ago. Jared smiles back at Greg, he wasn’t going to think about Jensen right now.   
    
“It’s fun, quiet since both of them study almost all the time,” Jared says.   
    
Greg nods and the conversation stills after that. Jared doesn’t feel like making an effort to make this less uncomfortable. When they say goodbye at Jared’s house, it feels more uncomfortable than it has been all night.   
 

***

  
When he enters the apartment the light in Jensen’s room is still on and he doesn’t have to think twice before entering the room. He’s surprised when the door opens and he stumbles in. Jensen looks up from the papers he has sprawled out over his desk.   
    
“Jay,” he warns as Jared makes his way across the room to kneel in front of Jensen, feeling his cock throb at the thought of sucking Jensen’s cock, but Jensen stops him.   
    
“Come on Jay, I have to study,” Jensen says, turning back to his work on the desk.   
    
Jared sits down on the bed, pouting, leaning back against Jensen’s headboard.   
    
“I’m not in the mood, Jared, please leave,” Jensen says, without turning around to look at Jared.   
    
Jared sighs, “I can wait. We don’t even have to have sex. I just wanted to talk to you like friends.”   
    
Jensen sighs, continuing with whatever he’s doing then sighs again, annoyed. Jared leans up, looking at the other man in surprise.   
    
“What’s wrong?” he asks, genuinely concerned.   
    
“I just can’t figure this out. If I fail this class I have to reschedule it and I would be behind on everything else.”   
    
He sounds frustrated and annoyed and Jared leaps off the bed, hands finding Jensen’s shoulders. He starts massaging, hoping to get the other man to relax. Jensen leans back into Jared’s body closing his eyes.   
    
“Jay,” he whispers before opening his eyes and looking straight into Jared’s eyes.   
    
Jensen looks tired, like he’s been at this for quite some time.   
    
Jensen nods, “I need to learn these muscle groups and what kind of muscles tissue they are made of.”   
    
Jared leans over Jensen’s shoulder, looking at the book in front of Jensen. He frowns thinking he would be amazed if Jensen even knew half of this.   
    
Then he looks at the picture closely and gets an idea. He starts undressing, grabbing a marker.   
    
“Jay, I told you, I can’t.”   
    
Jared cuts him off by giving him the marker, “Write them on me, then explain what they do. It might help.” He says as he’s undressed completely.   
    
Jensen frowns as he starts to write on Jared's skin. Jared squirms away from the pen as it tickles his skin but forces himself to stand still. Jensen starts at the top, slowly making his way down, muttering to himself the names of the muscles. Jared listens for the first few - trapezius deltoid, greater pectoral, bicep brachy - but tunes out as he looks at the other man moving down his body, brows furrowed in concentration.   
    
Jared closes his eyes as he feels Jensen’s hands roam over his body, slowly stroking the muscles underneath his skin. It feels good and every time Jensen leans down to write Jared feels his skin tingle. Jensen is so close that Jared can feel his breath ghosting over his skin. He moans at the thought of having Jensen’s mouth on him instead of his hands, hot tongue mapping out the muscles instead of the pen.   
    
He opens one eye, looking at Jensen leaning close to his navel. The other man was too focused to notice Jared’s desperation. Jared had been horny before he walked into the room, but now with Jensen touching him, even without intent, he feels like he might fly out of his own skin.   
    
He forces himself to stay still and breath steadily as Jensen slowly moves towards his thigh, -sartorius-.  
    
"I don't know if it's safe to draw on my dick," Jared says when he sees Jensen watching as it gets hard.  
    
Jensen looks up at him with a tiny smirk playing on his lips, "not a muscle, it's a gland."   
    
Jared smiles back at him but moves out of the way as Jensen leans down to lick him, "In that case you don't get to touch it until you're done,"   
    
Jensen pouts but takes the pen to Jared's skin again and starts writing.   
    
“Sure, like the hard-on in my own pants isn’t a distraction. Do you have any idea how hot you make me? Standing here all naked, cosying your body up to me?” Jensen asks, sounding out of breath.   
    
 Jared has to bite his lip to prevent himself from giving in and just letting Jensen have his way, but Jensen looked so tired and nervous about this test Jared just hoped that this would help. Jared is actually amazed that Jensen is so smart, he knows almost every muscle and only has to look up a few. Sure, Jensen had to be smart to get into med school but it never occurred to Jared what that actually meant.   
    
He grunts softly as Jensen’s hands accidentally brush against his pubic hair, almost touching where Jared wants him to. Jensen’s eyes twinkle with mischief as he continues writing and calling the name of every muscle. Jared suspects that he’s lingering and leaning in closer than necessary and he grunts, annoyed when Jensen pays extra attention to his inner thigh.   
    
It isn’t until Jensen writes down the last one –soleus- that Jared realizes how long he has been standing there. Jensen straightens looking at him shyly and Jared kisses him softly.   
    
“See, you know all of them,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips, “you hardly had to use your book.”   
    
Jensen smirks at him, obviously more confident now that the crisis is over.   
    
“Maybe I should go over them once more, just to be sure,” he says with an evil glint in his eyes.   
    
He starts pushing Jared and before he even knows what’s happening Jared is on his back on the bed. Jensen starts kissing and sucking a way down his neck to his collarbone, hands roaming over Jared’s naked body.   
    
“Hmm, I think I like this,” Jensen murmurs against Jared’s skin,” I like having you here all naked, ready for me.”   
    
His hands move over Jared’s dick, softly stroking as Jensen keeps on sucking on Jared’s collarbone. Jared knows he’s going to have a mark from what Jensen is doing and finds the idea incredibly hot. Then Jensen’s fingers move past Jared’s balls to rub at his hole dry and soft, the delicate friction making Jared crazy with want.   
    
“Jensen,” he begs.   
    
Jensen leans back to look into his eyes, pupils dark and blown with lust. Jared fists his hands into the other man’s hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss.   
    
“I want to fuck you so bad, Jay. Gonna make you come so hard,” Jensen pants as he frantically starts removing his own clothing.   
    
 _Yes_ , Jared thinks,  _more more_ not able to voice the need. He’s so aroused that he’s unable to talk. He just lets his hands roam over ever part of Jensen’s body that is exposed. Jensen groans as he is completely naked. He lies down so that he’s on top of Jared, cocks rubbing against each other.   
    
“Want this,” Jensen asks, “want my body against yours?”   
    
Then his fingers find Jared’s hole again and he pushes one finger against it, not entering yet, “or do you want me inside you? My cock splitting you open?”   
    
Jared moans, pushing against the finger, making it enter his body. It hurts, the dry, hot friction it causes but he wants Jensen inside him so bad he can hardly breathe.   
    
“God,” Jensen groans, “gonna give it to you, Jay,” Jensen whispers.   
    
Jared whines as Jensen moves away to the nightstand, “Fuck! So eager.” Jensen groans, moving between Jared’s legs.   
    
He pushes Jared’s legs up making them bend at the knees, then shoulders between Jared’s thighs.   
    
“Gonna eat you out baby,” Jensen says, hot breath against Jared’s delicate flesh.   
    
Jared can’t help the loud moan that rises in his throat when he feels Jensen’s tongue against him. Jensen licks slow, soft circles, almost dipping in but not quite yet. Jared’s hands grip the other mans hair, keeping him in place or maybe to keep himself from flying out the window from how good this feels.   
    
“Never had someone so eager for it,” Jensen says, looking up at Jared. “It’s okay. It makes this even better.”   
    
“Please,” Jared begs as Jensen leans down to lick him again.   
    
    
This time his finger enters Jared and his tongue follows quickly. It feels weird and slippery, like it did the first time Jensen did this but then Jensen hits that sweet spot and Jared arches off the bed. Jensen scissors his fingers, dipping his tongue between them, humming softly. Jared cries out in pleasure.   
    
“Yeah, like that, baby, show me how much you want it,” Jensen says, adding a second finger.   
    
It’s good. It’s so goddamn good, but it’s not enough. Jared wants more. He wants Jensen’s body on top of his, Jensen’s cock inside of him. He wants to tell Jensen how much when the other man adds another finger and sits back looking at Jared’s hole, fingers moving in and out steadily.   
    
“God, I wanna be inside you so much. Wanna fill you up, Jay,” Jensen groans as he fists his own cock.   
    
“Do it,” Jared answers.   
    
Jensen growls, taking his fingers out and lining his cock up, “Gonna fuck you stupid, baby,” he says as he slowly enters Jared.   
    
It burns and it’s uncomfortable, but the friction is so hot and just what Jared needs. When he’s completely inside, Jensen leans over Jared to kiss him slow and deep.   
    
“Okay?” he asks and Jared nods.   
    
Jensen starts fucking into him in slow, sure thrusts, leaning over Jared, panting. Jared's eyes roll back into his head as Jensen scrapes his prostate again and again. He knows he isn't going to last long, can't. He's been on the edge ever since he walked into this room and Jensen was driving him crazy.   
    
"Like that?" Jensen says, fucking him harder, "God you’re so tight, so hot. You’re just taking me like that and you love it, don’t you?"   
    
Jared moves in time with Jensen's thrust, head almost hitting the headboard and he still can't get enough. Jensen is right, he wants his cock, needs it so badly. Jensen can make him feel so good.   
    
"God, baby, you’re so perfect, almost like you're made for my cock," Jensen is sweating, Jared can feel it as his hands are on Jensen’s ass, pulling him in deeper.   
    
Jensen starts jerking Jared off and Jared loses it, moaning as he comes in long, slow squirts over his chest.   
    
“Fuck,” Jensen shouts, speeding up his thrust.   
    
Every thrust is against Jared’s prostate and Jared is a desperate, whining mess when Jensen finally comes, filling Jared. Jared shivers as he feels the warm liquid enters his body and then collapses together with Jensen.   
    
As Jensen pulls out they lay there, coming down from their high. Jensen pulls the other man close.   
    
“You’re really smart,” Jared says after a while, looking at the writing that is smudged on his arm.   
    
Jensen lifts his head to look at what Jared means and then shrugs like it’s no big deal. He’s softly stroking Jared’s hair and Jared can’t help but think how incredible this is.   
    
“You’re awesome,” Jared adds, yawning, before drifting off to sleep.   
    
    
 

The next morning Jensen wakes up with a warm body pressed up against him. He slowly moves away from the person sleeping next to him, silently cursing. The night wasn’t supposed to go like that. He sneaks out of the room, hoping that no-one will see him. 

***

    
He is in the kitchen making breakfast when both Mackenzie and Jared come walking in. The other two hardly notice him when they sit down.   
    
“So you and Greg are going out again next week?” Mackenzie asks.   
    
Jensen looks up from making breakfast at that. He figured Jared would either stop dating the guy or stop fucking him, the fact that Jared didn’t do either seemed out of character. Jensen hadn´t really talked to Jared about this after the last time, but he just assumed that was the way things would go. Apparently he was wrong.   
    
Jared shrugs, “I don’t know, he doesn’t seem like my type,” he answers.   
    
Jensen watches with interest as Mackenzie huffs out a breath and says, “Jay, he is exactly your type. And he is looking for something serious too, like you.”   
    
Jensen can hardly suppress a smile at that, she was so wrong about that. She didn’t know Jared like he did.   
    
“Yeah maybe,” is all Jared says.   
    
At that moment Jeff comes walking in, “What the fuck are you doing up so early?” then he stops and looks long and hard at Jensen, “and how the hell did you get lucky last night? Thought you were going to study?”   
    
Jensen frowns, giving everyone their breakfast. How the hell did Jeff know he got lucky last night and how did having breakfast together every Sunday become a tradition?   
    
“You have a hickey,” Jeff states.   
    
Jared glances at Jensen’s neck and Jensen’s hands move up to touch the skin there. He didn’t remember getting a hickey last night. Maybe he should talk to Jared about leaving marks, just in case he decided that he wanted to hook up with someone else.   
    
“Figures. I knew you could only do for so long without sex,” Mackenzie snorts.   
    
Jensen smirks at her, “At least I know how to get a guy interested.”   
    
“Everybody could get a guy interested by sucking his dick,” Mackenzie shoots back, “I just choose not to.”   
    
“Well, so much for a nice, quiet breakfast,” Jared mutters and Jensen silently agrees.   
  

***

    
Of course Jensen aces the test. They get a drawing of a human body and they have to fill in the muscles, it was quite easy. The only hard part was that Jensen kept imagining Jared moaning and squirming underneath him, Jensen’s writing all over his body. When he gets home on Wednesday, test results in his pocket he walks straight to Jared’s room.   
    
“I aced the fucking test,” Jensen says the moment he walks into the room.   
    
Jared looks up from his laptop, smiling brightly at Jensen, “I fucking knew you would, “he says, putting his laptop away and walking over to kiss Jensen.   
    
Jensen moans softly before wrapping his arms around Jared, pulling the other man close. They kiss like that for a while before Jared pulls away, panting. They stand there looking at each other for a while, smiling softly when Jared curses.   
    
“I’m sorry, that was awkward,” he says, pulling away from Jensen.   
    
Jensen frowns at Jared, not understanding what was awkward about this, his mind still dazed from the kiss. Sure, it lasted longer than they normally kiss when they’re not fucking but he didn’t mind that much.  
    
“I know that just because we already broke the no-kissing rule doesn’t mean I get to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I know you don’t like kissing.”   
    
Jensen grunts, nodding, feeling like a fool for forgetting himself like that. Because Jared was right, he didn’t like kissing unless it had intent. But somehow the other man made him break his own rules again and again but he didn’t understand why.   
    
“I’m sorry Jen, didn’t mean to make things weird,” Jared says when Jensen doesn’t comment.   
    
Jensen shrugs. There was nothing he could do about it now. He had forgotten himself for a moment. He couldn’t help the almost disappointed feeling when Jared promises that it won’t happen again but he just figures that’s because he’s not getting laid right now. Jared looks like there is more he wants to say but then the doorbell rings and they both walk to the door to see who it is.   
    
 _Good,_ Jensen thinks. He never wants to talk about something like that with Jared again. First he has to figure out what is wrong with him.   
    
“See you later tonight?” Jared asks before letting Chris and Steve in and walking out of the house himself.   
  

***  

    
Chris and Steve are sitting on the couch half an hour later grinning at Jensen.   
    
“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Steve asks when he finishes a story about how some chick offered to suck him off if he introduced her to Chris.   
    
It was funny but Jensen was too distracted to appreciate the story.   
    
“What do you mean?” he asks.   
    
“You’ve been watching the door like a hawk and fidgeting,” Chris asks, looking concerned.   
    
Jensen feels caught, looking at both his friends. They’re friends of Jeff too and the last thing he wanted was for Jeff to find out, but he also needed to talk to someone about this.   
    
“I’ve been fucking Jared,” he blurts out.   
    
Steve and Chris are quiet for a long time, just looking at him blankly.   
    
“I know, I know, dick move, fucking your best friend’s little brother. But the kid came to me and  _asked_. I did and now I can’t seem to stop. And the fucking is sooo good,” Jensen’s rambling, he knows he is, but he can’t stop he’s nervous.   
    
“Jeff’s kid brother? The shy virgin who is looking for his Prince Charming?” Steve asks, not believing what he’s hearing.   
    
“Yeah, can you believe it? And the kid continues dating other people,” Jensen adds, feeling miserable.   
    
Chris blinks at him, “the kid continues,” he start and then his eyes widen, “Oh my God! You’re in love!”   
    
Jensen shakes his head. No, he isn’t, he can’t be. Jared is just a kid who he’s helping out by fucking him stupid, nothing more.   
    
“You think I am?” he asks, unsure.   
    
Steve nods, “Why are you looking at the clock the whole time?”   
    
Jensen bites his lips. He should be honest with his friends. They’re only trying to help him.   
    
“Jared is on a date.” he doesn’t want to explain any further.   
    
Chris and Steve just grin at him.   
    
Jensen shakes his head, “No, it’s not like that. He said he would come by my room later tonight. I’m just hoping to get lucky,” he defends.   
    
Steve hands him a beer and slaps him on the back, “Sure you are, Jen, like you can’t score on your own.”   
    
“I can, but this is easier,” Jensen says, thinking and then adds, “plus cheaper.”   
    
Chris just gives him a look and then shrugs.   
    
“So when are you going to come and see us perform?


	7. Chapter 7

 

The next week all four of them go to see ‘Kane’, Chris’s band, perform. They have to sit at the back, really close to each other because the place is crowded. Jared looks around the bar in amazement. His brother and Jensen are sitting next to each other talking avidly and when the band takes the stage Jensen gives Chris the two thumbs up.   
    
“They’re really good,” he shouts at Jensen as the band finishes up their first song.   
    
Jensen nods, smiling softly. Jared has to admit that while the other man looks pretty on his worst days, right now he is practically glowing. It was clear that Jensen was in his element here and was having the time of his life just being here with his friends.   
    
Jared briefly wonders why Jensen was sleeping around so much. The other man was clearly happy enough with the simple things in life. The image he has of Jensen doesn’t fit with this. He thought that Jensen was some kind of playboy going from guy to guy. The last couple of days he seemed wrong about that and the more he learned about the other man the more Jensen continued to amaze him.   
    
Jared watches the band. He knows two of the members who hang around the house all the time. He isn’t sure yet if he likes them but he figures that friends of Jensen and Jeff can’t be that bad. A little seedy, maybe, but not that bad.   
    
“So ladies and gentlemen, for our next song we want to invite someone up here with us. He’s an old friend of ours and this is the first time he could come to one of our shows. Come on, Jensen and join us up here,” Chris says, looking at their table.   
    
Jared watches as Jeff pushes Jensen towards the stage with a big smile. Jensen winks at him as he passes and Jared watches as he climbs on stage. He didn’t know Jensen could sing, he just hoped that this wasn’t some kind of revenge plan to make Jensen look bad.   
    
“So Jen, tell me? Do you wanna explain the people here the house rules one more time?”   
    
Jensen nods, taking the mike Chris is offering him with a big grin on his face. Jared can’t help his own smile from growing bigger. It was just so obvious that Jensen was so comfortable here, that he loved doing this with his friends. And seeing Jensen this happy, Jared couldn’t help but be affected by his enthusiasm.   
    
“……..HOUSE RULES… KANE….!”   
    
Jared looks at the stage in amazement. Jensen was so damn sexy when he was singing that Jared wanted to jump him then and there. Sure, he couldn’t dance if his life depended on it. He looked like Jared’s grandpa putting the moves on his nana but damn, the voice more than made up for it. They finish up the song and Jensen looks out over the crowd, a big smile on his face, before slapping Chris on his back and moving towards the bar.   
    
The band starts another song, something about whiskey but Jared isn’t even listening anymore. He’s tracking Jensen through the room with his eyes as the other man moves back to their table. He’s stopped a couple of times by women hitting on him. Jared smiles and shakes his head as Jensen stops and talks to every single one of them before walking away. Then he is stopped by some guy pressing himself up against Jensen, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Jared watches as Jensen smiles at the guy, his eyebrow raised in question. The man was obviously offering Jensen something that he wasn’t going to turn down. Jared feels his anger flare. He wanted to sleep with Jensen tonight. He’s up out of his chair before he even realizes what he’s doing and next to Jensen before Jeff could even ask where he was going.   
    
“Hey Jay, did you want something?” Jensen asks as he notices that Jared wasn’t just passing by.   
    
Jared reaches out to brush his hand against the back of Jensen’s neck before replying, “Just wanted to know if you wanted another beer, babe.”   
    
The guy looks disappointed at that and Jensen glares at him before shrugging at the guy in apology. The man walks away and Jensen turns to Jared.   
    
“What the fuck was that, Jay? Why did you cock-block me?” he asks, annoyed.   
    
Jared just looks at him innocently before moving towards the bar. Jensen follows him, of course.   
    
“No, really Jared, you can’t just  _do_  that man.”   
    
Jared shrugs, ordering two beers and handing one to Jensen.   
    
“What’s your problem, man? It’s not like you couldn’t have just about anybody here if you wanted to. Besides I figured you and I would…. erm?”   
    
Jensen looks at him, eyes filled with fury, “Well, you figured wrong,” he says before storming off.   
    
Jared feels bad. He didn’t mean to piss Jensen off. He thought that Jensen wouldn’t mind going home with him tonight. They could have great sex and wouldn’t have to worry about the awkwardness the next morning. At least Jared thought the sex was great; apparently Jensen didn’t agree or else he wouldn’t feel the need to hook up with a stranger at a bar. Jared decides to have a good time, no matter what has happened with Jensen.   
  

***

    
Jared is pretty drunk when he finally arrives home. It was supposed to be a fun night out with his housemates but he lost track of all of them at some point in the evening. When Jeff came to him and told him they were going Jared had declined their offer. He didn’t feel like going home just yet.   
    
He stumbles into the house, shushing the door as he closes it, giggling to himself at how stupid that is. He stands still for a moment, realizing how silent the house is. Then his eyes fall on Jensen’s bedroom door. Jared takes a deep breath. He needs to talk to Jensen, to apologize. He hadn’t seen the other man again tonight and he just wanted to talk to him.   
    
When he slowly opens the door and stumbles in he’s shocked to find it empty. Sure, Jensen was mad when Jared had ‘cock-blocked’ him as he put it, but Jared hadn’t thought Jensen was really going to hook up with anyone. He stumbles further into the room, dropping down on Jensen’s bed, breathing in Jensen’s scent from the pillow. Maybe Jensen didn’t hook up; maybe he just wasn’t home yet. Jared was going to wait here just in case 

  
  ***

    
When Jared wakes up the next morning his mouth feels like cotton and tastes like a dead rat. He raises his head to look around the room and groans when he realizes that he’s in Jensen’s room. He rolls over, eyeing the clock. Jensen didn’t wake him up. That could mean one of two things - either Jensen didn’t come home last night or he did and didn’t want to bother with Jared.   
    
He slowly walks out of the bedroom, groaning with every step. The pounding in his head only got worse when Mackenzie greeted him brightly.   
    
“How was your night?” she asks, while making breakfast.   
    
Jared sits down at the table and drops his head on it, groaning.   
    
“Figured you were hung over, you were so drunk last night. Why didn’t you wanna come home with us anyway?” Mac asks.   
    
Jared uses his last bit of energy to lift his head and glare at her, hoping she would get the message and stop talking.   
    
“Anyway, I don’t know why you slept in Jensen’s room. You really must have been confused. Lucky for you Jensen didn’t come home last night to find you there,” Mac continues talking.   
    
Jared tries to ignore her while enjoying the coolness of the table against his head. He was miserable, his stomach was churning and his head felt like it was about to explode. He didn’t want to talk to Mac about why he slept in Jensen’s room, or why he felt the need to get that drunk anyway.   
    
He sits at the table while Mackenzie moves around the kitchen, softly singing to herself. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there when someone comes shuffling into the kitchen.   
    
“Is there coffee?” Jensen’s voice is raw and worn out and Jared’s head snaps up when he hears it.   
    
He blinks for a minute, willing the dizziness away before Jensen comes into focus. He looks tired, still wearing the clothes from last night. He’s looking at Mackenzie, completely ignoring Jared sitting there. Jared huffs out an angry breath and Jensen glances at him briefly before turning his attention back to Mackenzie.   
    
Jared just stares at him. He has some kind of nerve ignoring him like that. Jared thought he deserved better. Maybe Jensen was done with him now that he had hooked up with someone else.   
    
Jared feels a rush of nausea before he shoots up out of his chair to empty his stomach in the toilet.   
    
“Are you alright?” Mackenzie asks as she enters the bathroom.   
    
Jared groans, resting his head on the toilet seat.   
    
“Come on, Mac. You’d better leave him alone, he’ll come out when he’s ready,” Jared turns his head to see Jensen looking at him.   
    
Jared gets up, brushes his teeth and goes to his bedroom. He thinks he’ll stay in there for the rest of the day.   
    
Jensen stays at the kitchen table as Jared runs out of there. He’s feeling miserable as well. He tried to hook up last night but didn’t have any luck. He ended up drunk off his ass and sleeping on Chris’s couch. Jensen got some satisfaction from the fact that Jared seemed to be just as miserable, if not worse.   
    
“So we’re not having our usual Sunday breakfast?” Jeff asks amused as he walks into the kitchen.   
    
Jensen shook his head, smiling a little. It was too late for breakfast; they both knew that. But it had become some kind of tradition, the four of them eating together on Sunday. Jensen feels disappointed that they’re not going to have that today, mainly because last night had been such a bust.   
    
Jensen couldn’t hang out with Jared after the other man had cock-blocked him so intentionally. They weren’t in a relationship and he didn’t want Jared to think that he had those rights.   
    
“Your baby brother doesn’t seem to be able to hold his liquor,” Jensen says, still smirking.   
    
“Yeah well,” Jeff says shrugging, “I think he got shot down or something. He’s been sitting around moping for most of the evening.”   
    
Jensen nodded, feeling a pang of guilt. He couldn’t tell his best friend what had happened; couldn’t, because Jeff would kill him if he ever found out that Jensen fucked his little brother.   
    
“Didn’t see you the rest of the night, did you fuck that guy?”   
    
Jensen shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about what he did do last night. He doesn’t understand how he could have been so open about his sex life before. Now he just wanted to keep things close to his chest, especially the fact that he hadn’t hooked up with anyone but Jared since this whole thing started.   
  

***

    
Jensen didn’t have time to think about it for the rest of the week because he’s swept up with school. He needs to turn in a lot of papers and complete numerous quizzes so by the end of the week he’s exhausted.   
    
“Hey, big brother,” Mackenzie says, before flopping on the couch next to him.   
    
Jensen just frowns at her, mumbling a hello. He was cranky; he had been for the better part of the week. He blamed it on lack of sex. Jared had been out every night this week but Jensen hadn’t had any sex, except from his right hand. It sucked and he was ready to go out and hook up himself, except he didn’t feel like it tonight.   
    
“Okay, big brother. Tell me what’s wrong,” Mackenzie says, putting her hand on his thigh.   
    
He glares at her. There was nothing wrong with him; he was just a bit bent out of shape. Of course, it didn’t help that school was really getting to him. It was getting more difficult and he didn’t know why but he just lost his drive and his motivation to study.   
    
“Nothing’s wrong, Mac, don’t worry,” he says, smiling at her.   
    
Mac shakes her head, obviously not buying it. ”It’s Saturday, Jen and you’re in here moping. It’s been like that the past week. Jeff’s going out with Chris and Steve and you’re staying home. And Chris doesn’t even bitch about that. So obviously, something is wrong.”   
    
Jensen looks at her long and hard. He had commented before on the fact that his sister was pretty perceptive, so that she had noticed this shouldn’t come as a surprise. But it does.   
    
“Come on, Jen. The only time you actually seem relaxed is when….” she cuts herself off, eyes widening, “Oh my god! You’re in love,” she squeals.   
    
Jensen just glares at her some more. It was so ridiculous that he wasn’t even going to try to deny it.    
    
“What? How?” Mackenzie frowns, “You haven’t been going out and I haven’t seen anyone here. The only people you could have done anything with is Jeff, Chris or Steve.”   
    
Jensen shakes his head, “and Jared,” he says before he realizes it.   
    
Mackenzie looks like she’s about to faint, big eyes on Jensen, “You’re in love with Jared?”   
    
Jensen frantically shakes his head, “No no no! I’m not in love with Jared.”   
    
“Yes, you are! You’re even crankier when he’s out on a date! Jensen, I can’t believe you actually fell in love. With Jared of all people!” she looks like she’s about to jump up and down from excitement.   
    
Jensen just feels more miserable because she has a point. This week has been a nightmare for him and he had blamed it on school and lack of sex, but if he was really honest with himself he missed Jared. And he felt kind of weird whenever Jared was out on a date - like he wanted to punch the guy who had taken Jared out. He never felt like that before, maybe that was what it meant to be jealous.   
    
He looks at Mackenzie in shock as he realizes this. His kid sister was right; he was in love with Jared.   
    
“Please don’t tell him,” he whispers.   
  

***

    
That night Jensen is laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Jared comes walking into his room. Jensen looks up when he hears his door open to see Jared standing there with a strange look on his face.   
    
“Listen Jen, about the other night,” Jared says looking down and rubbing his neck, “I was…eh… out of line.”   
    
Jensen sits up, sighing and rubbing his hand over his face,” What are you talking about?”   
    
Jared moves his weight from one foot to the other and he seems nervous about something. Jensen just can’t understand why.   
    
“Well, I figured you were mad at me, I mean the other night at the bar. That was a dick move.”   
    
Jensen leans back down, “Okay, I’m not mad, so you can leave now.”   
    
“See, that’s what I mean. You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder this whole week.” Jared says, sitting down on the bed.   
    
“No, I have not,” Jensen says, not adding that the reason they haven’t talked a lot was because Jared was out every night.   
    
“Jensen,” Jared sighs, “just….” he leans over and kisses him.   
    
Jensen moans into the kiss, pulling Jared closer, simply because he can’t resist. Jared slowly crawls on top of him, pushing Jensen down against the bed.   
    
“Missed this,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips, “needed this…so much.”   
    
Jensen grunts, shifting his hip so that he can rub his cock against Jared. Jared moves so that he’s straddling Jensen’s hips, Jensen’s cock against his ass. Jensen grips his hips, bucking up.   
    
“I think I like this,” he grunts as Jared sits up straight, panting, “you on top of me.”   
    
Jared moans, crawling down Jensen’s body and opening his jeans. Jensen leans forward, pulling at Jared’s shirt until the other man helps to slip it off. They struggle, not wanting to break contact while undressing. They end up in the same position they started in, Jared straddling Jensen’s hips. Jensen’s cock slides between Jared’s cheeks.   
    
“Yeah, I definitely like this,” Jensen grunts, pulling Jared closer to kiss him, “You haven’t ridden me yet, have you, Jay?” Jensen whispers against Jared’s lips before kissing him, “There’s still stuff I can teach you.”   
    
“Fuck Jay, you want this bad, don’t you? Don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk then turn you around and do it again.”   
    
Jensen feels Jared shudder at his words. His hand strokes down Jared’s back to his ass, fingers slowly making their way to Jared’s opening. Jared groans, bucking against Jensen as the other man’s fingers push against his hole. He’s busy kissing Jared’s neck and chest when Jared leans forward and gets the lube.   
    
“Fuck Jay,” Jensen grunts as Jared presses the lube against Jensen’s chest.   
    
“Come on, Jen. Do it. I need you in me…please.”   
    
Jensen dribbles lube on his finger before reaching behind Jared again and pushing in.   
    
“Pushy pushy baby,” Jensen says, grinning when Jared moans, pushing down on his finger, “Remember who’s in charge here,” he whispers as he nudges Jared’s prostate, making the other man shudder.   
    
Jared lets himself drop forward, bending over Jensen, grunting and sweating as Jensen adds a second finger.   
    
“God Jay, you’re gorgeous. Wish I could spread you and lick you open, Jay. Love the sounds you make when my tongue is deep inside you,” he says against Jared’s ear before adding a third finger.   
    
Jared moans, hands on Jensen’s shoulder, gripping him tightly.   
    
“Yeah, just like that,” Jensen says, panting twisting his fingers and brushing Jared’s prostate before spreading him.   
    
Jensen’s cock is hard and aching, trapped between his body and Jared’s. But he wanted to stretch Jared as much as he could because riding someone wasn’t easy.   
    
“I’m ready, Jensen. Please…I need your cock right now,” Jared gasps, looking at Jensen with dark eyes, a blush creeping up his face.   
    
“Hmm, talking dirty are we?” Jensen purrs, removing his fingers, “Yeah, I know you need my cock, baby and you’ll get it since you asked so nicely.”   
    
Jensen strokes his cock, spreading lube over the length before lining up. Jared lifts up from Jensen’s body to give him space. When Jensen’s cockhead pushes against Jared’s hole, Jared slowly lowers himself on Jensen.   
    
“Yeah like that, come on baby, ride me,” Jensen says, guiding Jared’s hips.   
    
Jared does, moaning, stroking his own cock as Jensen’s hands on his hips help him set a rhythm. Jensen grinds his teeth, trying not to thrust up into Jared. He wanted this to be in Jared’s hands, under Jared’s control.   
    
“God Jay, you’re so tight, even tighter in this position. Love riding my cock, don’t you?”   
    
Jared just moans, adjusting to the faster pace that Jensen is setting. Stroking his cock more rapidly he realizes he can’t do both at the same time. His legs begin to quiver with the strain.   
    
“You’re close aren’t you?”   
    
Jared makes a frustrated face, “I can’t, Jen. I can’t.”   
    
Jensen knows he needs to take over. He plants his feet flat on the bed and drives into Jared in hard, sharp thrusts. Jared moans, stroking his cock harder, falling forward, his free hand keeping him from collapsing on top of Jensen.   
    
“Yeah, come on Jay, come for me. I want you to come all over me, do it.” Jensen pants, not wanting to come before Jared does.   
    
Jared lets out a broken cry before bucking wildly and coming all over Jensen’s chest. Jensen rides him through his orgasm, trying to stretch it out as long as he can. Jared collapses on top of him, body lax as Jensen keeps on fucking up into him. Jensen feels Jared’s come slippery between them and he grips Jared’s hips tighter and fucks harder.   
    
“Jay,” Jensen moans thrusting into him two more times before coming so hard he sees stars.   
    
Jared rolls off Jensen, looking at the ceiling before chuckling. Jensen doesn’t react as Jared gets up and cleans them both off. He just wraps himself tightly around the other man as Jared gets back into bed after he’s done.  
 

  ***

    
The next morning Jensen wakes up to Jared shaking him. Annoyed, he opens his eyes, he never likes getting up early in the morning. Jared just looks up from Jensen’s chest where he rests his head, turning big, innocent eyes on him.   
    
“What?” he grunts, pulling Jared closer before realizing that he shouldn’t be doing this and pulls away.   
    
Jared rolls away from Jensen sitting on the end of the bed, “there is no way nobody heard us last night.”  
    
Jensen watches as Jared slowly stands up, grimacing when he bends down to get his jeans. Jensen is out of bed, standing behind Jared in a flash.   
    
“Are you alright?” he asks, concerned. He thought that maybe he had been too rough with him last night, maybe he’d hurt him.   
    
“Yeah,” Jared says, turning around and kissing Jensen softly, “just sore muscles you know. It’s not easy being on top.” He says and Jensen smiles slyly at him.   
    
Jensen softly strokes Jared’s hair out of the way, “You stay in bed, I’ll bring you breakfast. I’ll just tell Jeff and Mac that I have company,” he adds at Jared’s curious look before walking out of the room.   
    
When Jensen enters the kitchen Mac is in there looking at him smugly.   
    
“You sure had a fun night,” she states   
    
Jensen shrugs grabbing two bowls and the cereal. He was contemplating bringing some fruit as well. It might be nice if they were having breakfast in bed.   
    
“Jared wasn’t in his bed this morning,” Mackenzie remarks and Jensen just smirks.   
    
Mackenzie probably knew that Jared was in his bed right now, it wasn’t too hard to connect the dots. But if his sister wanted to cause problems, she would have done it earlier. Besides, she didn’t seem angry.   
    
“He likes muffins,” Mackenzie says, pointing at the bag on the counter.   
    
Jensen takes it with him as he returns to his room.   
    
Jared is sitting up reading through one of Jensen’s books when Jensen walks into the room.   
    
“What did you get me?” Jared asks with a big smile on his face.   
    
Jensen puts the stuff on the table before flopping down next to Jared, “My lovely company.”   
    
Jared pulls him closer, kissing and biting at his neck, “Hmm, you do taste delicious,” Jared mumbles against his skin.   
    
Jensen laughs, pulling Jared’s hair. Jared leans back to look at him and Jensen kisses him softly.   
    
“And I do fill you up so nicely,” he says, pulling back.   
    
He leans back to get their breakfast.   
    
“Ooohh muffins! I love muffins!”   
  

***

    
Jared spends most of his morning in bed with Jensen. After they have breakfast, Jensen gets out his books to study and Jared just sits there watching him. He missed spending time with the other man. They hadn’t spent any time together last week and he was afraid that Jensen didn’t want him anymore.   
    
“Are you just going to sit there and watch me? That’s kind of creepy,” Jensen says, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk.   
    
“Yeah, well…” Jared says, feeling his face heat up, “What are you studying anyway?”   
    
“I have a test next week, haven’t been in the right set of mind to study.”   
    
“But now that you got laid you’re relaxed enough to do so,” Jared says, smirking and sitting back against the headboard.   
    
Jensen hits him with the pillow.   
    
“It’s okay, man. I understand that lack of sex can make people do silly things.”   
    
Jensen smirks, “whatever you say, stalker.”   
  

***

    
That evening both of them are lying on the couch, watching a movie. They’re on either end of the couch with their legs intertwined. Jeff comes walking in halfway through the movie. He raises one eyebrow at Jensen but doesn’t comment. Jared looks at Jensen, questioning but Jensen just shrugs it off.   
    
Mackenzie joins them as Jensen is putting in a second movie. Jensen sits back down putting his hand briefly on top of Jared’s foot.    
    
“So I was thinking, maybe we could have dinner tonight? You know, go out?” Mackenzie says as Jensen’s hands start playing with Jared’s hair.   
    
“Sounds good,” Jared says, looking up at Jensen.   
    
“Yeah, maybe,” Jensen says, keeping his eyes on Mackenzie, “what did Jeff say?”   
    
Jared tunes out in favor of watching the movie. Jensen was probably going to object to going out. He told Jared this afternoon about his lack of studying and how he needed to catch up.   
    
“Jeff said he was okay with it. He was free so it’s up to you,” Mackenzie says, shrugging.   
    
“Fine by me,” Jensen says before getting up and walking out of the room.   
    
Jared raises one eyebrow, “What’s up with him?”   
    
Mackenzie just looks at him for a long time, like she’s trying to assess if Jared is serious when it turns out he is she just shrugs.   
    
Jared sits back on the couch, his feet getting cold now that Jensen walked away. He shifts a little, pulling his feet under his body.   
    
“So where are you planning to take us tonight?” he asks, trying to get his mind away from Jensen.   
    
    
Jensen runs off to his room, cursing at himself silently. This thing with Jared was just too weird. He didn’t know how to act around the kid anymore. Today, hanging out with him had been great. But when Mac walked into the room giving him a knowing look Jensen realized how obvious he had been. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to find out how he felt.   
    
He sits down on his bed putting his head into his hands, sighing. Why the hell did he fall in love with Jared anyway? It wasn’t as if the kid was something special. He was just another lay like every other. The one difference between the others and Jared was that Jared knew it would never be anything more. Hell, the kid promised him he wouldn’t fall in love.   
    
Jensen must be masochistic or something. There are plenty of other guys out there who would be thrilled to date Jensen. Why the hell did Jensen have to fall for the one guy that wouldn’t?   
    
Jared was just starting to enjoy his freedom, dating people and not falling in love with them right away. Jensen cannot, will not ruin that for him.   
    
God! He was so screwed. 

***  

    
Jensen smiles as he hears what restaurant Mackenzie picked out for them that night. It was a tiny, romantic, Italian place. Jensen knew that the food was good there. Even better was the fact that Jeff offered to pay.   
    
“Nice,” Jeff says walking into the place, “I might bring my girlfriend here soon.”   
    
Jensen grins at him; Jeff has been dating this girl for a while. They talked about it, how insecure Jeff was about the whole deal sometimes. Jensen didn’t really feel for the guy until now - now that he was having these feelings himself.   
    
“So do you guys have someone who you could bring here?” Mackenzie asks, not even trying to be subtle.   
    
Jensen frowns at her but she just smiles at him innocently. Jared clears his throat.   
    
“I eh… I don’t think anyone is special enough to bring here,” Jared says, playing with the silverware.   
    
 Mackenzie glares at him when he says that until Jensen kicks her under the table. Then she turns to glare at Jensen instead. Jensen just shrugs, looking at the down at the menu.   
    
“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you guys,” he says after a while.   
    
It was partly true


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on, Jay. Hurry up,” Jeff yells at him.   
    
Jared looks into the mirror, fixing his hair. He still couldn’t believe Jeff was kicking them out of the house. Mackenzie was already off to a friend’s house and Jensen offered to buy Jared dinner. Well, actually Jeff was paying for it but Jensen asked if they’d go together.   
    
“Come on, Jay, Jeff is stressing already. No need to add to it by getting out of here too late,” Jensen says from the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door jamb.   
    
Jared jumps, turning around to find Jensen smirking at him, “Fuck you,” Jared says, “I can’t believe Jeff is kicking us out to have dinner with his girlfriend.”   
    
“Shut up, he’s trying to impress her by cooking dinner himself. It’s sweet.”   
    
Jared smirks at Jensen as he passes him to get his coat, “You did not just say that,” he mumbles, taking Jensen’s hand and pulling him towards the front door.   
    
Jeff is waiting there for them, looking annoyed.   
    
“Listen, eight minutes for the pasta and don’t let the sauce boil,” Jensen says before Jeff pushes them both out of the door. 

***

    
They’re walking for a few minutes when Jared realizes that he is still holding Jensen’s hand. He lets it go immediately.   
    
“So, I didn’t know you could cook,” he says to get rid of the awkward silence.   
    
Jensen shrugs, “I can. I just don’t do it that often.”   
    
Jared hums and they walk on in silence. Jensen suggested they eat at the little Italian place Mac took them before. Food there had been good and plentiful so Jared didn’t mind going back to the place. When they arrive the hostess greets them both exuberantly, guiding them to a quiet table.   
    
“I think she thinks we’re on a date,” Jensen whispers, leaning close after they sit down.   
    
Jared laughs, putting his hand on Jensen’s, “Oh honey, I know I only deserve the best,” he says jokingly, “but where are my flowers?”   
    
Jensen just looks at him sheepishly and Jared gasps, “You didn’t buy me flowers?”   
    
Jensen glares at him before smirking, “If anyone should buy gifts it’s you,” he says.   
    
Jared shrugs, sitting back and he begins telling Jensen about his day; about his classes and his teacher. Jensen just looks at him, interested, as Jared briefly wonders why they hadn’t done this before. With everything the two of them shared it felt weird that Jensen didn’t know these things about Jared’s life. He’s in the middle of telling Jensen about the guy in his class that keeps asking him out when dinner arrives.   
    
“So I keep telling him…oh, hi Scott,” he says when he sees who the waiter is.   
    
Jared had been out with Scott a couple of days ago but never called him after that. He realizes this as Scot gives him a weird look.   
    
“Hi Jared,” Scot says, glancing apprehensively at Jensen.   
    
Jared sits there, staring at Scott awkwardly before the other man coughs and leaves. Jensen laughs a little as they watch him walk away.   
    
“Let me guess, hook-up gone bad?” he asks.   
    
Jared shakes his head, “more like a date. I haven’t hooked up with anyone yet,” he murmurs.   
    
As Jensen’s eyes seem to light up at that admission, Jared smiles softly at him. Jensen should be like this more often, lose the sarcasm and the cynicism and just be. He looked so much more handsome like this.   
    
“What about you, Jen? How are your studies going?”   
    
Jensen shrugs, blushing a little as he looks down at his plate. They talk like that for the whole evening and by the time they get home Jared feels buzzed, almost as if he’s drunk even though he hasn’t touched a drop.   
    
“So you think it’s safe to go in?” Jared asks, faking concern.   
    
Jensen rolls his eyes and opens the door.   
    
“Hey,” Jared says, grabbing his hand, “I had fun tonight.”   
    
“Night’s still young,” Jensen says, smirking.   
    
Then he leans in to kiss Jared and Jared agrees, the night is still young, so many things they still could do. They slowly move their way to Jared’s room. Jensen pushes him down on the bed, kissing him passionately.   
  

***

    
The next morning Jared wakes with Jensen spooning him. He stretches and lets out a contented sigh; he just hoped that his brother had as much fun as he did last night.   
    
“Why are you awake already?” Jensen grumbles, pulling him closer and snuggling his neck.   
    
“Hungry,” Jared says, moving away from Jensen so that he can get out of the bed.   
    
He shivers slightly as he gets out from under the covers. Jensen mumbles something under his breath before rolling over and continuing to sleep.   
    
He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. He really needs something to eat. Sure, he had a nice dinner at the restaurant but after that he didn’t eat anything. Usually he had a midnight snack, especially if he spent the night with Jensen which was happening a lot lately. Not that Jared was complaining. Jensen was amazingly good company for someone Jared hated at first sight, it did help that the man was insanely good in the sack.   
    
“So, little brother, up already?” Jeff asks as soon as he enters the kitchen.   
    
Jared nods, going for the fridge to get something to eat, “How was your date?”   
    
Jeff bows his head, smiling a little at the table and Jared knows all he needs to know. It’s awesome that his brother finally found someone who he really likes, maybe even loves. Jared couldn’t wait until he found someone like that for himself. He hears a sound coming from the door then Jeff says hello to someone so he turns around.   
    
“Hey,” Jensen says, hair sleep-mussed and eyes blinking blearily.   
    
Jared grins down at him and has to fight the urge to walk over and kiss him. He looks over at Jeff who was smiling down at his cell phone and figures he can risk it.   
    
“Good morning,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips as they part.    
    
Jensen looks a bit dazed at first but then frowns. Jared moves away from him with a smirk on his face, ready to make some breakfast for himself.   
    
“So I was thinking,” Jensen says after a while, pouring himself coffee before sitting down next to Jeff, “might be nice to spend the day with Chris and Steve, they’re coming over in a bit.”   
    
“Nah, man,” Jeff says as Jared turns around to finish his breakfast, and Jensen’s, if he was honest with himself, “I have to finish my paper, I’m so sorry man.”   
    
Jared hears the regret in his brother’s voice but he feels a little sad for Jensen. They all have been so busy lately, hardly had time for each other, he could imagine Jensen missing his best friends. He places a plate with scrambled eggs in front of Jensen and takes a seat to eat his own. Jensen looks at him, eyebrow shooting up but Jared just shrugs.   
    
“Maybe you two can hang out, you seemed to have had fun last night,” Jeff says before walking out of the room.   
    
“We could,” Jared says, looking at Jensen.   
    
Jensen shrugs again, eating the rest of his breakfast.   
  
  

***

 

Chris and Steve arrive around noon and the four of them sit in the living room. Jensen and Chris are laughing and playing guitar. Chris is showing Jensen the notes of every new song he’s written and Jared feels a little bit left out. He didn’t think he would be the fifth wheel, not once had he thought it would be like this. He doesn’t know what he did expect, maybe Jensen giving him all of his attention or something like he did when they were alone. But he guessed that if they’re not alone Jensen doesn’t think he’s interesting enough.   
    
“They’re always like that,” Steve says, handing Jared a beer.   
    
Jared looks away from Jensen to stare at Steve.   
    
“Seriously, sometimes even  _I_ get jealous. They just have some kind of connection, you don’t have to worry about it, though,” Steve says, nodding at Jensen.   
    
When Jared returns his gaze to the other man, Jensen is looking at him while Chris is playing some notes. Chris taps him to get his attention back and Jensen breaks their stare to smile at Chris.   
    
“Yeah,” Jared says absentmindedly.   
    
Steve chuckles, “He’s pretty good, huh, Jensen? We wanted him in our band before, tried to persuade him by telling him how much ass he would be getting. It turned out that was really pointless.”   
    
Jared frowns at that, he’s just about to ask Steve what the hell he means by that when Jensen flops down next to him.   
    
“We could watch a movie if you’re bored,” Jensen says, looking insecure   
    
“No, it’s alright,” Jared says and Jensen walks back to where Chris is sitting, picking up his guitar.   
  


***

    
    
It’s one hour past dinner time when they finally leave. Jared feels restless from sitting and doing nothing the whole time. Also he’s hungry. Hell, he can hear his own stomach grumble.   
    
“Dude,” Apparently so can Jensen from the way Jensen is looking at him.   
    
“What! I’m hungry,” he says, holding his hands up.   
    
Jensen smirks at him, “It’s a good thing I ordered pizza like half an hour ago, huh?”   
    
Jared stares at the other man in amazement, “God, you’re awesome.”   
    
Jensen just shrugs as the doorbell rings.   
    
“I wasn’t sure if you what you wanted so I got the Meat Lovers and the Quattro Fromage so you can pick and I’ll eat the other,” Jensen says as he puts the pizzas down on the coffee table.   
    
“How about we both eat half each?”   
    
Jensen shrugs, sitting down eating his pizza quietly. It’s funny seeing how different Jensen was right now. With Chris he was just so relaxed and almost cheerful, completely at ease. Now Jared could see tension creeping back into his posture.   
    
“Are you alright?” Jared asks.   
    
“Yeah, man, just hoping to get lucky tonight. You putting out now that I bought you dinner?” he says, smirking.   
    
Jared frowns, shaking his head slowly. For one moment he just wished that Jensen would be with him like he was with Chris, completely letting his guard down.   
    
“Too bad,” Jensen mutters, looking down at his pizza.   
    
“I might if you teach me how to play guitar.”   
    
Jensen looks up at him, questioning, then nods, “Sure.”   
    
Jared practically inhales his pizza and when he’s finishing his last piece Jensen is looking at him strangely.   
    
“Sorry, was hungry,” he says, looking at Jensen through his bangs.   
    
Jensen nods, shoving the rest of his own pizza aside and offering it to Jared who turns it down.   
    
“I’m going to go to my room, maybe study a bit,” Jensen says, moving to get up.   
    
Jared grabs his arm, stopping him from going.   
    
“You promised,” he starts.   
    
Jensen shakes his head, “I know I did but…”   
    
“Come on, I thought you liked hanging out with me.”   
    
Jared knows he’s whining. He just wants to understand why Jensen couldn’t see him as a friend. They could fuck and be friends right? He hated the fact that Jensen apparently didn’t even want to try.   
    
“Jay,” Jensen says like it pains him and Jared pulls his arm making the other man fall on top of him.   
    
He kisses Jensen slow and soft, “What’s the easiest song you can teach me?” he breathes against Jensen’s lips.   
    
Jensen shivers, “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?”   
    
“Something cool, man,” Jared says before kissing Jensen again, just to see if he can make him shiver again. He can.   
    
“Fade to Black,” Jensen says before leaning back down to kiss Jared again.   
    
Jared liked this, imagined that Chris never got to see this side of Jensen. His hands find Jensen’s back pulling the other man closer to him.   
    
“Teach me that and I’ll put out,” he whispers against Jensen’s ear before biting his lobe.   
  

***

    
Jensen sighs in frustration as he tries to show Jared just how to play the first notes of ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’, like he has been doing for the past half hour. He tried to teach Jared another song, a cooler one like Jared had asked but Jared appeared to be tone deaf.   
    
“I don’t think this is working,” Jared says after a while.   
    
Jensen nods, taking his guitar away from Jared, silently apologizing to the instrument for letting it be misused like that.   
    
“I just wish I could sing like you do,” Jared says, pouting.   
    
“Well, maybe you have other talents.” Jensen tries to soothe him.   
    
Jared smiles at him and Jensen grins back playing with his guitar a little. He watches as Jared walks away to the kitchen. He had a great day today hanging around with Jared and he wasn’t even the one who initiated it. The kid wouldn’t ask him to hang out all day if it was just about sex, right?   
    
Jensen feels something shift behind him and Jared puts his legs on either side of Jensen’s body.   
    
“I just love it when you sing,” Jared says against the back of Jensen’s neck.   
    
Jensen smiles softly, adding words to the tunes he’s playing. Jared shifts back, pulling Jensen with him. Jensen goes without a fight, leaning his body against Jared’s. Jared softly kisses his neck.   
    
“Your voice is so sexy.”   
    
Jensen just closes his eyes playing and singing softly until Jared takes away his guitar and puts it on the ground. Jensen turns his head and they kiss. They make out like that for a while, Jared’s hands roaming over Jensen’s body as they do so. When they finally pull apart they’re both breathing harshly.   
    
“Jeff could be home any minute,” Jared whispers, nuzzling behind Jensen’s ear, “We should move; he can’t find us like this.”   
    
Jensen reluctantly moves away from Jared’s body, “I should really study a bit.”   
    
Jared pouts again so Jensen leans in for one last kiss.   
 

***

  
Jensen has given himself a headache from studying so much by the time Jeff gets home. He’s a bit pissed off that his best friend came home late because that means that he could have spent more time with Jared if he’d known beforehand. He finally goes to bed after he’s been sitting there and staring at a blank page for about half an hour.   
    
When he’s finally drifting to sleep his bedroom door opens slowly and a body crawls into his bed. He shifts away, turning to see who it is.   
    
“It’s me,” Jared whispers as Jensen is half turned towards him.   
    
Jensen lies on his back, letting out a sigh, “What do you want? I’m trying to sleep.”   
    
“I couldn’t sleep,” Jared answers, laying his head on Jensen’s shoulder.   
    
“Come on, man. I’m half asleep and I’m not in the mood, so no night-time orgasm for you,” Jensen says, shifting a little.   
    
“Shut up, can I sleep here?”   
    
“What are you… like five?” Jensen asks but doesn’t push him away.   
    
They fall asleep like that, curled up around each other.   
  

  ***

    
When Jensen wakes the next day Jared is laying half on top of him, breathing steadily. Jensen thinks that he should feel uncomfortable because he usually does when someone sleeps with him. But with Jared he kind of liked it. Jensen feels stupid for not noticing it before but he must really be in love with the kid.   
    
There is a knock on the door and before Jensen can move or say anything Mac comes bursting through the door. Jensen tries to sit up and pull the cover over Jared at the same time, almost knocking the other man out of the bed in the process.   
    
“What the fuck are….? “Jared says, then he sees Mac standing in the room with a smirk on her face.   
    
“Mac, listen,” Jensen starts but he has no idea how he is going to explain this one.   
    
“Sorry about that,” Mac says, “just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for breakfast, Jare,” then she turns around and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
    
Jared turns to Jensen, eyes huge with shock, “What the hell just happened?” he asks.   
    
Jensen shrugs, “You were here, man. I have no idea.”   
    
He gets out of bed and starts dressing, “but I guess we’re going out for breakfast with Mac?”   
    
“No, seriously Jensen, why didn’t she freak out?”   
    
Jensen turns around annoyed, “How the hell would I know? She’s  _your_  best friend.”   
    
He realizes when he is out of the room that he might have overreacted a bit. But he didn’t want Mac to meddle in this whole thing. It was bad enough that he was in love, although he needed to reconsider that because of the way Jared was last night, maybe he needed to change his thinking.   
    
“Are you coming with us?” Mackenzie asks when he enters the kitchen.   
    
He is busying himself going through the cupboards: he doesn’t even know what he’s looking for.   
    
“Aren’t you angry?” he asks, talking into one of the cupboards.   
    
“No,” she says and he turns around to look at her, “I’m happy that you’ve finally found someone.”   
    
“It’s not like that, Mac,” Jensen says, shifting uncomfortably.   
    
Mackenzie looks at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to explain. Jensen doesn’t want to explain how this thing between him and Jared works. Hell, he doesn’t even know how the thing works. It was all pretty clear until he fell in love with him. Now he was overthinking everything the other man did, hoping that he might feel the same. This had been a lot easier when it was just sex. He considers lying and telling Mac that it is just about the sex, as far as he knows it is for Jared. But he knows that she wouldn’t believe him.   
    
“It’s,” Jensen starts, “complicated.”   
    
“How’s that?” Mac asks and Jensen knows that she isn’t going to let this go.   
    
If he isn’t going to give her an answer she will ask Jared. He’d much rather have her hear his version of things.   
    
“It’s started out as just sex,” and that is all Jensen is willing to say about this.   
    
Luckily that’s all he gets to say about it because at that moment Jared enters the kitchen. Jensen shoots Mackenzie one last look telling her to shut up before turning his attention to Jared.   
    
    
“So are we going or what?” he asks, ignoring Jensen.   
    
“Yeah okay,” Mac says, grabbing Jensen’s hand, “Jensen’s coming with us,” she says, giving Jared a look that Jensen knows all too well. It’s her ‘don’t fuck with me’ look. Jensen has been on the receiving end of that look one too many times.    
    
“It’s okay,” Jensen says, “I can stay home. I understand if you guys want some time together to talk or something.”   
    
Jared shakes his head, “No, it’s alright.”   
    
Mackenzie smirks at him before moving towards the door, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen.   
    
“Look, I’m sorry,” Jared says, “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I was just surprised Mac wasn’t angry or surprised but her being who she is….?” he shrugs.   
    
Jensen does the same before following Mackenzie out of the kitchen, seeing her talking to Jeff.   
    
“It’s going to be the four of us,” she announces.   
    
Jensen shrugs, he didn’t really care right now.   
  


***

    
Breakfast goes by uneventfully. Jensen does feel a bit strange in the beginning with the talk he and Mackenzie just had, but eventually he relaxes and they talk about school, friends and their home. They agree to go out again that night and Jensen is amazed at how close the four of them have actually become.   
    
 They go to a karaoke bar that night.   
    
“No, really Jensen, you won’t believe it till you hear him,” Mac says, “Jared’s got the worst singing voice in the world.”   
    
Jensen snorts, not really believing her. Mackenzie had a habit of exaggerating. Then he looks at Jared who just ducks his head, blushing.   
    
“No, really,” Jeff chimes in, “It makes cats cry and dogs run away yelping, Jen.”   
    
“Alright you guys, enough with all the teasing,” Jensen says, pulling Jared closer to him, “we can’t all be great.”   
    
“Like you,” Jared mumbles before pulling away from his hug.   
    
Jensen feels a little bad because he has a great singing voice and he knows it. No reason for fake modesty. Jared didn’t sound bitter about it anyway, just maybe a bit sad. Jensen shrugged it off. He just wanted to have fun tonight.   
    
“Come on man, you’re gonna have ten guys on every arm when you start singing,” Jeff says, nudging Jared.   
    
Jared glares at his brother and Jensen sighs. He wasn’t planning on hooking up with anyone tonight. Well, maybe with Jared but that’s another story.   
    
Jeff and Mackenzie walk inside, laughing. Jensen looks at Jared, waiting for the other man to pass him. Jared just looks at him with dark eyes and a gentle smile on his face.   
    
“Are you gonna sing for me tonight, Jensen?” Jared asks softly.   
    
Jensen shivers as he feels Jared’s breath against his ear. He closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. When he opens his eyes he’s blown away by the intensity of Jared’s gaze. Jared’s hazel eyes are full of lust and warmth and it’s all Jensen can do not to jump him right then and there.   
    
“You want me to?” he asks not knowing what he should think of this.   
    
He doesn’t know if he’s reading Jared right or if he’s just willing things into existence.   
    
“I like it when you sing,” Jared says, before slipping past Jensen into the bar.   
    
Jensen follows him, feeling unsettled. When he sits down next to Jared at the table Mackenzie and Jeff picked his little sister gives him a knowing look. Jensen just shrugs it off; he doesn’t need Mackenzie to tell him that he’s screwed.   
    
A couple of beers later the stage is empty and Jensen feels just buzzed enough to get on it and sing. He takes the guitar that is standing in the corner and moves to the mike.   
    
“Hi guys, this song isn’t really on the list but I’m going to sing it anyway,” Jensen says and for a moment he wonders if he should mention who he’s singing it for but that would give away too much so he decides against it.   
    
“It’s called ‘More than I deserve’.”   
    
Jensen heart is pounding in his ears when he gets off stage and walks back to their table. Both Jeff and Jared pat him on the back, congratulating him on the awesome song. Mackenzie just gives him a sad look and a beer. At least one of those two he could use. 

***

  
    
    
They all have their turn after that, their big finale is Jared singing with Jeff ‘We are Family’. They were right. Jared couldn’t carry a tune if his life depended on it, but Jeff isn’t any better. When the song is done Jared almost runs off the stage to hide his face in Jensen’s neck.   
    
“That was so embarrassing,” Jared mumbles.   
    
Jensen laughs, patting his head, “Come on, Jay. You’ll live.”   
    
He misses Jared’s warmth when the other man pulls away to drink his beer. Jensen feels himself blushing at that realization and looks around to see if anyone noticed. Mackenzie is looking at him again but other than that, no-one’s seen it.   
    
Jared sticks by Jensen’s side most of the night, leaning into his touches and whispering things in his ear. By the end of the night Jensen is almost euphoric, he’s had a really good time with his friends and he’s missed that. Seeing how busy school was he’s hardly had time to see his best friend or his sister for that matter. He was still a bit amazed how well he got along with her now that they lived together again but everything was going great.   
    
Which is why when he comes back from a bathroom break and sees Jared kissing another guy he’s taken aback. He forgets where he is for a moment and just stares as Jared leans over the guy and whispers something in his ear.   
    
“Never thought he would go for twinks but there you have it,” Jeff says as he hands Jensen a beer.   
    
Jensen automatically takes it, feeling an unknown sensation rise in his chest. He knew that he was hoping for too much. After all, Jared had promised him he wouldn’t fall in love but with the way things were going tonight he couldn’t help but hope.   
    
“God, it looks like he might eat the guy’s face,” Jeff comments.   
    
Jensen looks as Jared is kissing the guy passionately. The guy is short, shorter that Mackenzie even and has bleached hair. He looks more than a little effeminate and in Jensen’s eyes is an obvious bottom. Jensen didn’t think that Jared would go for guys like that, but it seemed he was wrong.   
    
“Wasn’t he supposed to be dating that Greg guy?” Jeff asks.   
    
“Jensen, can you take me home?” Mackenzie asks, pulling on his arm.   
    
Jensen has to tear his eyes away from Jared and the other guy to look at her. He doesn’t really register the look on her face and leads her out of the bar without another word.   
  


***

    
    
Jared is actually having a good time at the bar, then when Jensen sings that song Jared imagined for one moment it was for him. It throws him so much he jumps on the first guy he sees; one that has been trying to get Jared’s attention all night. He isn’t really Jared’s type but Jared doesn’t care about that, anyway. Jared doesn’t go home with the guy, he doesn’t know what’s stopping him but he just can’t. When he arrives home he’s greeted by Jensen who pushes him against the wall as soon as he closes the door.   
    
“You like bottoms now, do you?” Jensen grunts angrily as he pushes Jared harder against the wall.   
    
“Jen, what the hell?” Jared asks, trying to struggle away from his grip but failing.   
    
It’s kind of a turn-on that Jensen can just hold him there. If Jared really wanted he could get away but not without hurting Jensen and he didn’t want to do that.   
    
“That guy, an obvious bottom. That’s what you’re into?” Jensen growls again.   
    
“What, no! Well, I don’t know, never did that, remember?” Jared says.   
    
“How would I know? You’re out with a different guy every week.”   
    
“I never did anything with any of them, Jen!”   
    
Jensen lets go, taking two steps back from Jared but Jared follows him, pushing into his space.   
    
“What’s gotten into you, Jen?” he asks.   
    
“You want to top?” Jensen asks, his eyes unsure.   
    
“Jen,” Jared says, pulling the other man close, “I don’t want to if you’re not willing.”   
    
That’s the truth. Jared has been curious about it. Wondered what it would be like to be buried deep in Jensen’s tight heat. But he knew he didn’t do that, didn’t want that, so he just let it go.   
    
“Well, I did promise to show you everything,” Jensen says, pulling Jared against him again.   
    
“Jen, you don’t have to.”   
    
Jensen kisses him deeply, hands on Jared’s face as he slowly pulls back, “It’s okay,” he whispers, “I want to.”   
    
There is something in his voice that makes Jared’s heart jump and heat twist in his belly. He pulls Jensen closer, kissing him softly as they move to his room.   
    
“I know you haven’t done this before. I’m going to try and make it so good for you,” Jared whispers as he pushes Jensen on to the bed.   
    
He slowly undresses Jensen, kissing every part of exposed skin, softly sucking as he makes his way down.   
    
“Jay,” Jensen moans, his hands finding Jared’s hair as Jared pulls down his jeans.   
    
Jared looks up to find Jensen looking at him with bright-green eyes. He can see that Jensen is afraid.   
    
“It’s okay, babe, let me take care of you,” he says and he feels Jensen shiver before he lies back down.  
    
He works off the rest of Jensen’s clothes and leans back, looking at the other man lying naked in front of him. He moans low in his throat when Jensen reaches out for him. He strips off his own clothes as fast as he can, not breaking eye contact with Jensen as he does.   
    
“God, Jay,” Jensen says when Jared crawls on top of him.   
    
Jared kisses him, “You’re so hot, Jensen,” he says, caressing Jensen’s cheek.   
    
He kisses his way down Jensen’s body again, stopping to look up when he reaches Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s eyes are shut and he has a blissed-out expression on his face.   
    
“God, Jensen, you don’t even know, do you?” he whispers against Jensen’s thigh before taking the other man’s cock into his mouth, sucking softly on the head.   
    
He swirls his tongue around it, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste. Jared loved having Jensen under him like this. He feels a shiver go up his spine when he thinks about what he’s about to do. He sucks in his whole cock, bobbing his head up and down a couple of times before moving lower.   
    
He blows gently against Jensen’s hole; he had his doubts about doing this. But Jensen seemed to like doing it to him and Jared wanted to make this as good for Jensen as he could. Jensen hands land in his hair and Jared looks up. Jensen’s eyes are soft when he stares at Jared, softly stroking his hair.   
    
“You don’t have to,” Jensen says, his voice rough, “There’s lube in the nightstand you can just…..”   
    
Jared closes his eyes and licks out Jensen as his whole body spasms. Jared moans, pushing his tongue inside of Jensen, tasting the other man. It’s weird and a little gross but it’s worth it if it’s making Jensen squirm and moan under him.   
    
“Jay,” Jensen moans, almost begging as Jared pushes in his finger.   
    
Jared slowly works his way up to three fingers, adding lube on the second finger. He keeps licking around his fingers dipping his tongue inside every now and then.   
    
“Jay, please,” Jensen begs.   
    
Jared makes his way up Jensen’s body, his cock hard against Jensen’s ass. Jensen is slick with lube and spit as Jared braces himself above Jensen, looking down at the other man. Jensen’s head is turned to the side, deliberately not looking at Jared.   
    
“Jen babe, look at me.”   
    
Jensen slowly turns to look at him and Jared swallows thickly at the softness in his eyes. He lines himself up and slowly pushes inside, his eyes holding Jensen’s the whole time. He tells himself he’s watching for any signs of discomfort but the truth is it keeps him grounded.   
    
“God! Jay!”   
    
Jared freezes, buried deep inside of Jensen, “Are you okay?” he asks, softly stroking Jensen’s face.   
    
Jensen swallows, leaning into the touch and nods. Jared starts moving slowly, pulling out of Jensen a little before pushing back in. Jared’s body is shaking with the effort of taking things slow, but Jensen is so tight around him he doubts he could go faster without hurting Jensen.   
    
It feels amazing, being this close to Jensen, seeing his eyes change as Jared hits the other man’s prostate with each stroke. Jared grins before kissing Jensen softly   
    
“That’s it, babe,” Jared says.   
    
Jensen grips his shoulder, whining, his eyes almost closed. Jared kisses him again.   
    
“Harder Jay, I need more. Please, baby,” Jensen begs, head rolling from side to side in frustration, “Please.”   
    
“Look at me, Jen,” Jared begs and Jensen’s eyes fly open.   
    
Jared starts moving faster, stroking Jensen’s cock in time with his movements. Jensen caresses his face, pulling him down to kiss him. Jensen tenses beneath him and Jared feels him come all over his hand. Jared can’t control himself anymore, pushing into Jensen a couple of times before coming deep inside him.   
    
He collapses on top of Jensen, breathing hard into his neck, Jensen lazily stroking his back.   
    
“God! That was…….,” Jensen says after a while.   
    
Jared looks up and kisses him again, “I know,” stroking his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip, “I know.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jensen wakes the next morning with Jared draped all over him again. He grins, pulling the other man closer to him. Jared falling asleep in his bed is happening more often these days and, Jensen likes it. Likes what it might mean. He shifts a little to get more comfortable. Last night had been….wonderful. Jensen’s heart jumped at the thought that he bottomed for Jared; that this was another first in their non-relationship. He still liked topping better but bottoming for Jared had its own gratification. Also this meant more to him than their first time together. Back then it really had been all about the sex, now that it was becoming so much more, it just felt more special. Or maybe it was because it was also Jensen's first time.   
    
The fact that Jared left the bar without going home with the guy he was kissing had to mean something, right? Of course, Jared was still dating other people but Jensen was still the one he came home to.   
    
"Morning," Jared mumbles, snuggling closer to Jensen.   
    
Jensen softly strokes Jared's arm, he never thought that he would like snuggling but with Jared he does.   
    
"Hey," he whispers when Jared looks up.   
    
Jared smiles at him before leaning up to kiss him softly, "Are you sore?"   
    
Jensen shifts again, feeling a slow ache build and nods. Jared makes a face, shifting closer to Jensen.  
    
“I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” Jared asks, concern clear on his face   
    
“No, just a bit uncomfortable.”   
    
Jared smiles, kissing Jensen one last time before moving out of the bed. Jensen watches him move around the room putting his clothes back on.   
    
“Guess it’s my turn to get the breakfast, huh?   
    
Jensen nods, shifting back into the pillow, hands folded behind his head. And Jared smirks at him one more time before leaving the room. Jensen hums to himself as he gets his bag from the floor. He could study a bit while Jared is gone; he doubts the other man will be back soon.   
    
Before he even has the first book out of his bag Jared walks back into the room, “God, Jen, I totally forgot. I have a date this morning. We’re going to have breakfast. I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry,” he says.   
    
Jensen just blinks at Jared, trying not to show the hurt creeping into his heart.   
    
“Okay, can I go like this?” Jared asks, spinning around.   
    
Jensen tries to swallow whatever is stuck in his throat before deciding that it’s not working and nods.   
    
Jared grins, “Okay, wish me luck.”   
    
When he closes the door behind him Jensen lets out a choked cry. Fuck! Fuck! He had been so wrong about everything. He had actually thought that Jared cared. He takes a couple more breaths before deciding that he isn’t going to leave his room today. 

***

    
    
Jared is a bit distracted during his date. He can’t help but think about Jensen and the way things were left that morning. Jensen was so strange when he left. He wondered what was wrong. Jensen had seemed fine when he left to get breakfast but when he came back Jensen was just staring at him with his bag in his lap.   
  

***

    
Other than that his date goes great, the guy even insists on walking him home.   
    
Jared smiles at the guy in his doorway, “See you tomorrow, Nick,” he says, leaning down to kiss the guy.   
    
When he closes the door Mackenzie is all over him, “You’re an asshole, Jared!” she almost shouts.   
    
Jared frowns, looking down at his best friend. He doesn’t know why she suddenly thinks he is an asshole or why she is mad at him. The girl just glares at him, looking like she wants to hit him.   
    
“Come on, Mac. What the hell is wrong with you?” he asks, looking behind her back at Jensen’s door.   
    
He planned on going to Jensen as soon as Nick left; wanting to know if the other man was alright. He worried that Jensen might be freaking out about school again. He figured that must have been the reason why Jensen was acting so strangely this morning. It would also explain the bag on his lap.   
    
This time Mackenzie slaps him and not the playful kind either. He frowns at her, she’s a tiny girl but damn, that hurt.   
    
“Jared, you jerk!”   
    
Jared just wished he knew what the hell was going on, “What is wrong with you? “   
    
“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?” Mackenzie shoots back, “Jensen is miserable and you keep rubbing it in his face! Hell, you keep on doing the same thing over and over to him.”   
    
Jared stares at her. He knew that Mackenzie figured out what he and Jensen where doing somehow. Or maybe she just processed what she saw that morning and gave her own spin on it. It didn’t matter. He had expected her to be angry with Jensen for fucking him but he didn’t understand why she was angry with him. And he had figured that there was something wrong with Jensen already, which is why he wanted to go to the other man. Why the fuck would Mackenzie think that it was his fault that Jensen was miserable?   
    
“What the fuck, Mac?”   
    
Mackenzie grinds her teeth, moving away from him. He knows that if he doesn’t find out why she’s angry with him to begin with that he’s going to get the silent treatment for a very long time. He’s seen her do it to other people.   
    
“Mac, fuck! I come home from a date and you pummel me. Tell me what the fuck is wrong,” Jared says, feeling his own anger rise.   
    
“He’s in love with you, Jared. Can’t you see? He’s been miserable because he’s in love and he doesn’t know what to do.”   
    
Jared’s world stops. No, really, for one moment it seemed to stop and turn on its axis. Jensen was in love with him? It was so ridiculous that he felt like laughing only he couldn’t. Why did Mackenzie think Jensen was in love with him?   
    
“Come on, Mac. He’s not in love with me. We’re just friends, kind of and we hang out but he’s not in love with me. We both have been dating other people,” he tells her.   
    
Mackenzie shakes her head, “ _You’ve_  been dating other people,” she says, glaring at him again   
    
Jared just stares back. How the hell was this his fault? Before he can say anything Jensen comes out of his room. He ignores Jared and Mackenzie staring at him and just walks to the kitchen. Mac was right; Jensen does look bad. Now he kind of understands Mackenzie’s need to hurt him. He suddenly feels the need to hurt the person who made Jensen that miserable. The other man didn’t look that bad when he left this morning   
    
“See,” Mackenzie says, hitting him again, “I hate you.”   
    
Jared stares at her as she leaves, feeling hurt. Sure they had fought before but Mac never said that she hated him. He looks back at the kitchen where Jensen disappeared. Things were good the way they were right now. He wasn’t going to fuck it up just because Mackenzie got some weird idea into her crazy, little head.   
 

***

  
Jensen ignores Jared the whole week. Jared tries to talk to him a couple of times but Jensen just says he needs to leave before walking out of the room. He even spends a couple of nights at Chris’ house. Jared can’t even explain how that makes him feel. He guesses he could consider himself lucky that he knew where Jensen was, at least. Not that the phone call he got from Steve made him feel lucky.   
    
Nick and Greg both keep calling him but Jared blows them off. He didn’t feel much like dating anymore. He was miserable. Mackenzie was still ignoring him, only communicating with him when she has to, so he doesn’t even have his best friend to talk to. He’s thinking that maybe the thing with Jensen was more that it was supposed to be.   
    
That’s why he’s in a bar trying to drink away his pain. Only his fake ID was confiscated the other night so he has to make do with just a Coke.   
    
“What is up with you and Mackenzie?” Jeff asks, sitting next to Jared.   
    
Jared just shrugs. He doesn’t want to talk about it. His life sucked at the moment and he didn’t want to talk about Jensen ignoring him; it hurt too much. It was supposed to be just about the sex but somewhere along the line it had became more without Jared noticing. It was funny that he was trying so hard looking for love then ignoring a good thing when he had it. Hell, Jared thinks that he’s been in love with Jensen for a while now but was too stupid to notice.   
    
“Come on, Jared, you’ve been emo all week and I want to know why,” Jeff says, pushing him a little.   
    
“I’ve had sex with Jensen.”   
    
“What! Eww, gross. Why would you do that? God that’s….” Jeff doesn’t finish his sentence; he just looks at Jared for a long time.   
    
“I was just tired of being a virgin. Jensen was there and he was the last person I figured I would fall in love with so….”   
    
It actually felt good talking to someone about this. He wasn’t even expecting his brother to really be of any help but it was nice to get it off his chest. Maybe it would help him figure out how to deal with this Jensen thing.   
    
“And now Mac is angry because you did that?” Jeff asks with a frown on his face.   
    
Jared shakes his head. If only things were that easy.   
    
“No. She’s angry because she thinks Jensen is in love with me and I keep dating other people.”   
    
It doesn’t sound as ridiculous as it did the first time. Jared lets his head drop on the bar, maybe he could get drunk on beer fumes.   
    
“Huh,” Jeff says, clicking his tongue.   
    
Jared looks at the thoughtful expression on his brother’s face, feeling fear pool in his stomach. He didn’t want to hear Jeff’s take on the situation; didn’t want to know that Jensen was not in love with him. It was nice to hope.   
    
“I know it’s ridiculous, okay?” he says instead, “I mean, we didn’t even like each other before this thing started. Hell, I doubt if he still likes me now.”   
    
Jeff shakes his head, “No, actually it would make a lot of sense. Man, he would kill me if he heard I told you this. He’s mellowed the last couple of months - ever since we got here, anyway. He hasn’t hooked up once, I don’t think.”   
    
Jared feels his heart jump. He’s been telling himself that Jensen falling in love with him wasn’t an option, but more and more people seem to think it was true. Plus the fact that Jensen has ignored him ever since that night, moping around and acting like his heart was broken.   
    
He gets up from his barstool, suddenly needing to see Jensen. He needed to confront the man. Make Jensen listen to him.   
    
“Where is Jensen?”   
    
“I think he went home,” Jeff says. When Jared gets ready to walk away Jeff grabs his wrist, looking at him earnestly, “Look man, it still creeps me out that my best friend is with my baby brother but I hope things will work out fine.”   
    
Jared has to reign himself in not to snap that it will. His brother only means the best, of course, but right now he was keeping him from finding Jensen.    
    
    
He almost runs home and bursts into the room, his heart stopping when he does. Jensen is on the couch kissing another man passionately. Jared growls, pulling the man away from Jensen. Jensen looks up at him with big, green eyes filled with amazement and possible hope.   
    
“You need to leave,” Jared says, pulling the man close before shoving him towards the door.   
    
Jared doesn’t even wait for the door to close behind him before jumping on top of Jensen.   
    
“You think he can do better than me,” he says, his face close to Jensen’s.   
    
He feels Jensen shudder underneath him before the other man rolls them over. They fall from the couch, Jared landing on his back on the ground. The wind is knocked out of him and it hurts but he doesn’t care. Not with Jensen so close to him, Jensen who has refused to talk to him for the better part of this week. Now he was going to listen to him.   
    
Jensen moves to pull away and Jared grips him tightly pulling him close, kissing him passionately. Jensen tastes slightly weird and Jared figures it must be the taste from the other man. He growls, pulling Jensen closer, kissing him more deeply until he can only taste Jensen, wanting to remove the other man from Jensen’s mind and body. Jensen pulls away, kissing Jared’s jaw, teeth scraping over his chin before moving towards his neck.   
    
Jared is panting, staring at the ceiling, almost forgetting why he came here, almost.   
    
“You think he can,” he swallows, “love you?”   
    
Jensen freezes on top of him, his head coming up slowly to look Jared in the eyes. Jared sighs, Jensen’s eyes are big and bright green and this time there is definite hope in them.   
    
“What?” Jensen asks.   
    
“You think he can love you, Jensen?” Jared asks, feeling his heart pound in his chest, “’Cause I do.”   
    
Jensen shudders again, leaning down to kiss Jared.   
    
“Fuck, Jay! Don’t say that,” he murmurs against Jared’s lips.   
    
His hips are pushing down on Jared and Jared chokes back a moan. He wants Jensen, he really does. But not like this. He pushes the other man away from him slightly.   
    
“Jen, tell me I’m wrong, that I read this wrong. But I can’t…..” Jared swallows again this time, blinking back tears, “I can’t continue this if I am. I’m in love with you, Jensen.”   
    
Jensen leans down to kiss him again, “Fuck, Jared,” he says against Jared’s mouth, “Jay, baby, are you really that blind? Of course I’m in love with you.”   
    
This time Jared shudders. He feels a smile spread across his face showing his happiness at knowing Jensen felt the same. Jensen was in love with him too. Jared wanted to jump in the air, hug Jensen close or kiss the other man senseless, he wasn’t sure which.   
    
“Jay?” Jensen asks, pulling away a little, frowning.   
    
“Fuck, Jensen,” is all he can get out before surging up to kiss Jensen deeply.   
    
Jensen moans, pushing down against him, his cock rubbing against Jared’s. And Jared wants to talk about this, wants to sit the other man down and talk about the future and declare his love. He really does but right now he needs Jensen to claim him, to show him that they belong to each other.   
    
“Jen,” he says as Jensen kisses his neck, sucking a hickey into place.   
    
Jensen looks up at big, green eyes boring into Jared’s hazel ones, a question clearly showing in them.   
    
“Talk to me,” he breathes, almost moans. He’d missed Jensen’s voice, hot and dirty in his ear.   
    
Jensen smirks at him, “Love you,” he whispers before pushing Jared’s shirt up, sucking on a nipple.   
    
Jared moans as his eyes roll back into his head, that wasn’t what he meant but it was just as good. Jensen slowly moves down Jared’s body. Jared leans up, touching Jensen as much as he can.   
    
“Missed you,” Jared whispers as Jensen frees his cock from his jeans and boxers, pushing and pulling their clothing off and throwing it in the corner.   
    
“Fuck, Jay baby, missed you too,” Jensen says, crawling back up to kiss Jared.   
    
“Fuck me,” Jared begs, feeling Jensen’s cock against his.   
    
Jensen pushes down against him, hands on Jared’s hips pulling him up.   
    
“Hmm yeah baby. Gonna fuck you. Make it good, make you scream. Make you mine,” Jensen says against Jared’s lips.   
    
He moves down in one swift movement, licking at Jared’s cock head. Jared moans as Jensen holds his hips down, licking his way up and down the shaft with little kitten licks. He pushes Jared’s legs up moving between them. He softly strokes down Jared’s thigh moving to his ass, fingers stroking over Jared’s hole.   
    
Jared groans, pushing down against Jensen’s finger. He wasn’t lying when he said he missed Jensen, missed this.   
    
“Yes,” he hisses, “fuck me, Jensen. Claim me. Make me yours.”   
    
That seems to urge Jensen on, the other man licks at Jared’s cock one more time before moving down to Jared’s ass.   
    
“I wanna take it slow, Jay, fuck you slowly, but I can’t,” Jensen says looking up, “I need you now.”   
    
Jared understands and feels the same. He just wants Jensen to hurry up and get inside him. Jensen pushes one finger inside him, slicking it up with spit as he slowly licks circles around it. Jared hisses out a breath, pushing down against the burn of it, needing to feel more.   
    
“Please,” he begs.   
    
Jensen moves away from him and Jared whines, arm reaching out to stop him. Jensen strokes his thigh.   
    
“Lube, baby,” Jensen whispers before moving back between Jared’s legs.   
    
 Jared leans up looking down his body at Jensen between his thighs. The other man’s eyes are closed and his face is ecstatic.   
    
“Jesus, Jen,” Jared groans, hands trying to fist the hair on Jensen’s head.   
    
Jensen’s has two fingers inside of Jared now and is working in the third slowly while licking around his finger. Jared’s hips start moving of their own accord and Jared is aware that he’s making these tiny, whimpering noises.   
    
“Please Jen,” he begs again, needing to feel Jensen inside him.   
    
Jensen crawls up his body, placing soft kisses on the way. When he’s braced above Jared his eyes are blown with lust and his lips are bruised red.   
    
“Gonna fuck you now Jay, gonna give you what you need,” Jensen says, lining himself up.   
    
He slowly pushes himself in and Jared lets his eyes fall closed at how good it feels to finally have Jensen inside of him.   
    
“God, you’re so tight, Jay, so hot,” Jensen says as he starts moving slowly.   
    
Jared gasps for air as Jensen hits the sweet spot inside of him, clawing at the other man’s back.   
    
“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Jensen pants, aiming every thrust for that spot.   
    
Jared knows he isn’t going to last long, the emotions and time without this already breaking him down. He moans loudly as he starts moving with Jensen’s thrusts, taking Jensen just as hard as the other man is taking him.   
    
“Yeah Jay, come on. Show me how much you want this, how much you are  _mine_ ,” Jensen mutters the words into Jensen’s neck, thrusts getting harder and more erratic.   
    
Jared bucks up, coming all over his own stomach at Jensen’s words.   
    
“God Jay, Jay. Jared!” Jensen comes inside of him panting and moving restlessly through his orgasm as Jared comes down from his own.   
    
Jensen pulls out slowly, rolling over to the side and pulling Jared against him. He softly kisses Jared’s hair, sighing contentedly.   
    
“No more dating other guys?” he asks when his breathing returns to normal.   
    
“No more other guys,” Jared agrees.   
    
Jensen kisses him again and they both fall asleep.    
    
  

***

    
    
Jensen wakes up with Jared draped all over him the next morning which in itself is nothing new, but the happy feeling he gets is. After all the insecurity and hurt he had felt over the last couple of days last night was like a fresh breath of air.   
    
He shifts a little so he can look at the other man. Jared is still asleep, snoring softly and drooling on Jensen’s chest, he looks beautiful. Jensen still had trouble believing that he really could have this. With all the heart breaking he did, he was bound to have bad karma. But despite everything Jared was here and Jared was his.   
    
Jared shifts a little, eyes opening slowly and when he looks up at Jensen a soft smile appears on his face.   
    
“Morning.”   
    
Jensen smiles down at him, pulling him up so he can kiss the other man. Jared makes a face and pulls away.   
    
“I eh… I have morning breath,” he says shyly.   
    
“I don’t care, I want to kiss my boyfriend,” Jensen says, feeling joy flood his heart as he does so.   
    
Jared kisses him deep and slow for a couple of minutes before pulling away, “So I’m your boyfriend, huh?”   
    
“Well, I figured after last night…” Jensen trails off, feeling insecure.   
    
Jared smiles, pushing him a little, “I  _am_  your boyfriend,” then he makes a face, “I feel so stupid and I’m so sorry for hurting you,” he says, stroking Jensen’s chest.   
    
Jensen thinks back on the last few days and then shrugs. It got him Jared in the end and that made the whole mess worth it.   
    
“I just really didn’t believe you were in love with me. And I didn’t even notice I was in love with you. “   
    
“It’s okay,” Jensen says, “I should have talked to you or something. I shouldn’t have brought someone else home for a random fuck.”   
    
Jensen shakes his head; he still doesn’t quite know what he was thinking. All he knows that he was hurt and he wanted to show Jared that he didn’t need him.   
    
Jared’s eyes go dark as he looks at Jensen, “Did you fuck him?”   
    
Jensen shakes his head, tightening his grip on Jared, although he had to admit that Jared being so jealous and possessive was turning him on.   
    
“I didn’t either, with any of the guys I dated,” Jared confesses.   
    
Jensen smiles,” You know what. Let’s just leave that all behind us,” he kisses Jared, grinding against the other man, “and concentrate on what we have now.”   
  


***

    
    
-One month later-   
    
“Do you really need this much, Mac?” Jared groans as he carries Mackenzie’s suitcases to the car.   
    
Mackenzie smiles at him, nodding. Jensen is standing next to her, smiling. Mackenzie forgave him pretty quickly when she heard Jensen and he were dating. Jared had been relieved that he could talk to his best friend again. He talked to her about everything he liked about Jensen, except the sex. She would have jumped around with her hands over her ears singing if he did that.   
    
“Come on, Jay. We need to go.” Jensen says, standing behind Jared, wrapping his arms around the other man.   
    
“Dude,” Jeff says.   
    
Jensen turns to smile at him. Jared and his brother were a lot closer now than they were at the beginning of this school year. Jared was thankful for the fact that his brother helped him realize just what he and Jensen had. Jeff didn’t really talk to him about it but Jared knew, thought Jensen, that Jeff was really happy for them.   
    
And now there were going home for Christmas together. Jared couldn’t wait to see his family, bringing home Jensen as his boyfriend. Of course, his parents already knew Jensen and they also knew they were dating but this just made it more real.   
    
“You’re ready to go, babe,” Jared says, grabbing Jensen’s hand.   
    
Jensen looks at him smiling, “Bet you can’t wait to get home to brag about me to your parents.”   
    
Jared grins, “No, just want to get my present.”   
    
Mac and Jeff share a look before getting in the car.   
    
Jensen pulls Jared closer grinning, “Who says I got you one?”   
    
“Man, you would pretty much suck as a boyfriend if you didn’t get me a Christmas present.”   
    
Jensen pouts, “I  _do_  suck as a boyfriend.”   
    
Jared shrugs, knowing that Jensen was still nervous about being a good boyfriend. The other man never had a real relationship before and Jared knew that Jensen wanted to make this one count. Jared had tried to tell him that that made him a good boyfriend.   
    
“Hmm, maybe that’s my present, huh?”Jared says, smirking.   
    
Jensen shakes his head, “Sorry, no sex in the parental home,” he says before getting in the car.   
    
“Man, this Christmas is going to suck,” Jared says but he’s smiling as he does so.

 


End file.
